It Hit Me Like Never Before
by The Hazel Eyed
Summary: HP!Glee crossover. Starts at their first year at Hogwarts, and ends at their last. This is the story of Santana and Brittany, how they grow up together and how they end up together.
1. First year

**AN:** I'd like to say hi to everyone who's reading!  
This is just going to be an 8-shot, all of their years together, and _**YES- Brittana is an endgame.**_

This is their first year, when they get a little bit more older it will be longer chapters.

Rated M for later chapters.

* * *

The first time Santana see's her is in the Great Hall, during the 'sorting-hat-selects-your-house' ceremony. She learns that the girl with the blonde hair and striking blue eyes name is Brittany. She's cute, and has this relaxed and carefree expression on her face, which Santana finds incredibly relaxing. Huge changes from were she comes from, and from all her friends.

Quinn is standing close beside her; today her hair is pink with blonde stripes. Santana rolls her eyes; her best friend has never been great at controlling the fact that she's a metamorphmagus. They stand close to a blonde girl, and a girl with bushy brown hair- almost like a lion mane.

'_I bet there is duck's in the sorting hat' _someone says, and they hear a little giggle from somewhere near them.

"Brittany Pierce," that old lady announces. And a blonde girl climbs the stairs and hops up onto the stool. She and Quinn watch Brittany being placed in Ravenclaw, which is the house of wisdom and creativity, if she remembers her brother's explanation.

The long table where people with blue ties erupt in applause and wolf calls, and Brittany is welcomed with open arms. Quinn sneers beside her, and Santana knows that she is impatient of joining the Slytherins at the table beside Ravenclaws.

"Can't they just go on, I want to go to bed," she hears her friend hiss and she makes a noise low in her throat as an answer.

Not even a minute after that, Quinn makes her way up to sit down on the stool. The hat is placed on her head, but hesitates a second before it calls "Slytherin!"

Santana knows that it's because they're _supposed_ to be cocky and smug when Quinn smirks. It doesn't reach her eyes, and she can see her best friend struggle with keeping up her walls. Quinn has never said anything about it, but Santana just _knows _that her dream was to be placed in Ravenclaw.

Her best friend is wise, a quick learner and she's always the first one to solve riddles and problems. Quinn isn't like that, but does it anyway. She is greeted at the Slytherin table, her new peers shaking her hand and curiously looks at her hair.

When it's Santana's turn to be sorted, her eyes trails of to the Ravenclaw table as well, just like Quinn's had, and a couple of seconds later the hat calls out "Slytherin!"

That Brittany girl catches her eyes for a couple of seconds, and it seems like she can see right through her. Santana barely remembered being greeted by the Slytherin table, but she can clearly make out cat-like blue eyes.

* * *

The second time she see's Brittany, is in Charms class. Quinn and she take a place next to each other, while their new friends, Sebastian and Jesse, takes the place behind them. Santana thinks that they're okay, at least better than all the other immature boys in their year. She notices that the people from Ravenclaw keep giving them these gazes, like they don't like them very much. Well, who does?

She is tapping her quill against the table, listening to Jesse as he tells Quinn some story about him and his father buying his owl, when Brittany comes dancing in to the room. There is an asian girl and a black girl in her heels. The blonde smiles as she catches Santana's eyes, and suddenly everything becomes hot.

And just the fact that she is the first one to smile at her since she came to Hogwarts three days ago, makes her heart swell. Maybe this girl doesn't mind that she's a Slytherin, like everybody else who is constantly avoiding her when they see the Slytherin badge on her chest.

Both her and Quinn learned _wingardium leviosa _rather quick. But the boys didn't. She and Quinn knew better than try to help them. Pride is something Slytherin's values, and it is something they need to earn by themselves, to prove that they were worthy their title.

Her eyes couldn't help but fall back onto the blonde across the room, how her eyebrows were knitted together and her slender fingers were grasping her wand. Santana studied her, how she said the words right, but got the wand movements wrong.

She feels the urge to help her, but socialize with any other student than a Slytherin is out of the question, so she looks away and stares out the window instead.

She has a test on Monday, so she goes to the library after dinner at Saturday. She wants to be prepared, because she doesn't think she can handle if she fails the first test _ever. _Quinn just shrugs and tells her that she already read a little about potions, and decides that she doesn't need to prepare any more.

Jesse and Sebastian is nowhere in sight, so she just heads to the library alone. She hates all the others in her year; all of them are so fake, always tries to impress the older students. It makes her sick.

She finds an empty table, and has just put her things down when she hears her.

Quickly looking up, she finds Brittany and five other Ravenclaws at a table a few meters away. Brittany is laughing at something one of the boys had said, her head bent forwards to not be so noisy.

A half an hour later, she wonders if it's the fact that Brittany is sitting so near while she's studying, or if it's the fact that they're talking. She decides on the latter. When she finally cut out the sounds of their voices, she hears chairs being scraped across the floor and when she looks up a second time, Brittany's company is just that asian girl.

Santana watches how they pull out their quills, papers and some books, likely to study as well. Maybe she looks a little too long; because soon blue eyes meet hers, and she can feel her eyes go wide and instantly regrets ever watching them. She averts her gaze downwards, embarrassed and flushed.

"I'm going to ask her to sit with us," a light voice says, and the noise of a stool being pulled out fills the latina's ears.

She can hear Tina say "she's a Slytherin, don't bother Brittany,"

"But Tina, she seems lonely," the blonde answers, and it's obvious that none of them realizes that she can hear the whole conversation.

"Slytherins' are not trust worthy, they are false and smug. Don't ask her," Tina whispered, loudly, and Santana felt like someone just stabbed her in the chest.

Why did everyone think that, why couldn't a Slytherin be good?

Brittany doesn't answer. And it makes her feel even worse, because for some reason she cares of what Brittany thinks of her, and that other girl is pulling her name down in the dirt.

So she packs her stuff fast, gazes up towards the girls that is now watching her every move, like she is some kind of animal that's about to attack them. Or at least Tina looks like that; Brittany just has this expression on her face that she can't place.

With that, she rushes out of the library to find Quinn.

* * *

The next Charms lesson, she can feel Brittany's eyes in her neck. But she just ignores it, because if she thinks that Santana is like every other Slytherin, then she will leave her with that.

She tries to not care about what anyone thinks, but it's hard when no-one except the Slytherins' talk to her and she can see from the Slytherin table in the Great Hall that all of the other houses can talk to each other without any problem. And they keep throwing their table these looks that says that they're disgusted, or even scared.

They can trust each other, but Slytherin is the sneaky and backstabbing house apparently, so they don't make any friends outside their circle.

Quinn and Jesse have started talking to some other from their year, Draco Malfoy and his two friends that she can't remember the names of. He reminds her of a ferret. A ferret with a blonde back slick. He seems arrogant, and like the ideal Slytherin. But he's nice to them, and he seems like a great person to be friends with in the future. His family knows Santana's and Quinn's, but they have never met before Hogwarts.

Soon enough, Draco joins their little group, and they start noticing that they're more respected now, among their peers and the other houses. It takes some time, but eventually she can remember his friends' names. Crabbe and Goyle.

She sits next to Draco at Charms, because Quinn and Jesse thinks that they are some kind of matchmakers and in the future they will be perfect for each other, since they're only twelve now. But neither of them minds them, and they become rather close friends as Christmas break is approaching. He's nice when no one is around, funny even, and Santana can't help but like him. It's only him and Quinn that she's not a bitch to.

There's something about Brittany that makes Santana interested in her, but she can't figure her out. Sometimes, when she passes her in the hallway, it seems like she wants to say something. At other times, Brittany just ignores her.

It doesn't make any sense, because they don't even know each other, but at the same time it's like Santana wants to prove something to her. That she's not like the other Slytherins', that she's the most loyal and affectionate person once you get through her thick walls.

Maybe she just wants Brittany to break them down.

* * *

During Christmas she gives her life at Hogwarts many thoughts. Especially her friends, and Brittany.

She thinks about the great times she's had with her friends so far, how Draco can be so good when nobody's around. She used to call him "the-ferret-face," before, and it gives her another reason to believe what everyone is saying about her. That she's a _bitch._

Even if they're young, each and every member in their group comes from rich and pureblooded families with high social status, and it makes them enemies without them even knowing. Draco has told her about this Potter, but she knows better than to just hate him because Draco does, she should check it out by herself sometime, but she probably won't. So she just lets him trash talk him.

Her big brother, Caleb, is happy to see her when he get's home from work the day she arrived. He has told her so many stories about Hogwarts, and that she should just be with the others in her house. Or they would think she is a betrayer.

He asks about the teachers, how Professor Snape is, and then asks about her new friends. He seems delighted that she has befriended Draco for some reason, but she doesn't question it. She has always looked up to her brother, and what a great wizard he has become.

She finds herself wishing that she were just like him.

The Fabray family comes over to stay for almost a week. Their families are close, and have been before Quinn and Santana even were born. Quinn's older sister, Frannie, is with them. She can clearly see the things that are going on between her brother and her, and she doesn't know why she is jealous.

Her brother is almost the only one that understands her, and maybe she just doesn't like the fact that he gives Frannie more attention than her. Maybe it's because she just doesn't like _her._ He is too good for any girl, and it makes her proud, but at the same time a little sad. She's never going to like any of his girlfriends.

She and Quinn spend so much time together, because their families aren't that fun- so they almost grow tired of each other. _Almost._ They mostly hang in Santana's room; trying to get better at every charm they have learned, discuss potions and even Quidditch. It's their dream to become chasers for the Slytherin team, it would be and honor.

Lately, the latina has noticed that Quinn talks about pride, and honor and duties. And she doesn't like it, but that's how a Slytherin is supposed to be, right? She was placed into the Slytherin house because she belongs there. Slowly, she starts to believe that she is like this too, a lying, backstabbing _bitch._

* * *

When they get back to Hogwarts, they no longer have Charms class with the Ravenclaws; instead they have flying classes.

Santana's childhood was all about flying a broom, she always stole Caleb's when he wasn't home and went flying in their backyard. Quinn is also a very good flyer, but not as good as the she is. But she's had more practice, and she can almost feel Quinn's frustration towards her. After all, she _is_ used to be the better one of the two of them.

But Santana has always been more athletic, and it's one of the things Caleb has influenced her to be.

And she really likes the fact that Brittany keeps giving her these _looks_. It was a big plus that she was so great at flying too, because she don't want Brittany to believe she is a big klutz or something. But she proves that she was graceful and smooth with her movements, and that's enough.

Once her brother found out about her big passion for the sport, he had given her lessons. He had been a beater for the Slytherin team, and at his last year, captain. There were _reasons _why she wants to be just like him, because he is good at _everything _he does_._ She can see her father's proud face, and her mother's adoration. She wants that too.

Draco surprises her; he is a decent flyer and is the only one who could actually keep up with her. He wasn't even upset when she won their little race, which was chocking.

"You're not too bad, Lopez," he gives her shoulder a squeeze, "maybe you should give me flying lessons instead of my father, he is rather bad." he chuckles, and smiles at her.

"I learned from my brother," she tells him, "he was captain when he went to Hogwarts,"

"Wow, I didn't know," The blonde boy looks ahead of them, they are flying towards the others, and she realizes that _this _Draco is soon about to disappear. "what position did he have?"

"Beater," she replies proudly, "but I want to be a chaser."

"Good thing then, because I want to be the seeker."

They were now close enough for the others to hear, so she doesn't answer him, knowing that he was too proud to show anyone that he could be a nice guy. Sometimes she thought that she was the only one who knew this side of him.

Brittany met her eyes again, her eyebrows scrunched. Her face was full of confusion, and for a second her eyes flickered to the boy beside her. _Brittany didn't get how she could hang out with him. _The blonde girl met her eyes again, and she honestly felt the urge to hit her. Brittany don't know him, how dare she judge him by someone else's point of view?

But then, "You're a great flyer, Draco,"

Her soft voice cuts through the air, and everyone who had heard her became quiet. She could feel the tenseness on her skin. She really thought that Draco would at least say thank you, or not say anything at all. But once again he surprises her.

"I don't talk to Ravenclaws," he sneers and looks down at Brittany as he stood beside her. He is wearing this _'I'm better than you' _face with this little twinkle in his eyes, and she doesn't like it at all. "how dare you even speak my name."

It was not a question, but an arrogant statement. Like he was disgusted by anyone who talked to him, besides his friends.

Brittany didn't answer him, and Santana wants to hold her, and tell her that Draco is just too proud to say thank you and give her a smile. The sad and confused face made her heart clench, and she can't stand it.

"Let's go Draco,"

She doesn't even realize she has spoken the words until they left her lips, she can hear the coldness in them. There were no emotions behind them, just words. "and you too," she nodded towards the others in their gang.

She can feel Brittany's eyes on her, and it made her feel uneasy. Why doesn't she want to see the blonde girl sad?

* * *

It was maybe a week later that they talked for the first time, after the Herbology class they charred. Or maybe not _talked, _because it was Brittany who did all the talking.

Santana made her way to the library as usual after dinner, but this time something felt different. None of her friends wanted to come with her, but that was common, they always asked her why she went there, but the only answer always was _'I can't concentrate in the common room'_

Which is true. But there is another reason, too.

Brittany.

The blonde girl was always there with her two Ravenclaw friends to study, and every time she was there, she kept giving her these looks that made Santana's stomach fill with… _something_ _weird_. They had this quiet relationship of some kind, they had never talked, but looks could say more than words.

But this time, the blonde girl was alone. As Santana emerged to her usual table, Brittany stood, which made her stop to look up at her. The blonde just looked at her, a little curiously and then said,

"I don't think you're bad,"

Santana blinks a couple of times. She can't believe this. Brittany doesn't think that she was like the others?

Brittany takes a couple of steps closer, until they are almost a feet away. "I know, because I can _see_ you."

She can't form any words; it felt like they were stuck in her throat. All she could do was stare at this girl in front of her. So innocent, so sincere and this _feeling_ just floated through her as she looked into those blue eyes.

Finally, Brittany seems to get that she isn't going to answer, so she turns on her heel and sits down again. Without Brittany attention, she could swear that she felt lost.

"Come sit with me," Brittany says, and Santana was glad that she hadn't _asked_ her, because she certainly would've walked away.

And that's the reason she finds herself studying with Brittany every Thursday night. Neither of them ever speaks, but they have this understanding between just the two of them. Santana knows that Brittany is waiting. Waiting for her to suck it up, to forget her pride and the fact that she's a Slytherin. It seemed like she _knew _that Santana was too afraid to let it go, because, after all- it was almost everything she had.

Her walls, and her pride, and her reputation as a bitch.

* * *

The week after is when she speaks to her for the first time.

"Hey, can you share your ink? Mine's empty,"

Brittany looks up at her, and she realizes that this is the first time she have ever said anything around the blonde, and suddenly she feels nervous.

But Brittany doesn't make a big deal out of it, she just smiles at her. That smile that makes Santana's mouth twitch.

"Sure,"

They become silent again as soon as she spoke, they share Brittany's ink because hers is empty. She kind of forgets where she is for a while, because Brittany makes her calm, she helps her focus on her studying without even doing anything. And she's glad. She's glad that the blonde doesn't question why she never speaks to her, and why she doesn't acknowledge her once they're outside the library.

It starts out like that, the talking. She finds herself not packing her quill one day, just to borrow Brittany's extra. Sometimes she 'forgets' her books, just so she can talk to her and ask her questions, because she has no idea how to make a conversation with her.

Since none of her peers, not even once, comes with her to the library, she doesn't have to worry about what they'll say about Brittany. She knows that Draco and Quinn wouldn't let anyone make fun of her because she hangs out with Brittany, but she knows that they would be confused and suspicions. Jesse and Sebastian would come with some comments like, '_how can you even sit at the same table as a __**Ravenclaw**__? They think that they're smarter than us Slytherins,'_

Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't say anything, unless Draco told them so.

Even if Draco and Quinn wouldn't question her about Brittany, and likely defend her to the rest of their little group, the older Slytherins' would give her a hard time about it.

_Someday,_ she thinks, _I will be so respected by everyone that I can hang out with her._

* * *

She learns that Brittany is a great flyer, too. It's spring, and Brittany and her finds a secluded spot near the lake to study. She and the blonde have become very close in just the matter of months, but no one knows, still.

"I saw you when we had flying lessons the other day," Brittany smiles, and looks up from her book.

"Well yeah, we stood like four meters away from each other," Santana replies, not taking her eyes off her book. She is going to take the final exam in Potions next week, and it is her weakest subject.

"I know."

Santana finally looks up and finds Brittany's blue eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I saw how you and Draco made fun of your other friend," the blonde explains, and Santana knows right away where this was going. "I don't get it, why are you so mean towards everyone?"

Her innocent voice makes this so much harder than it already is, she doesn't want to explain this out loud. How she can't let her image fall down, when even the older Slytherins' has started to respect her. They knew who her brother is, and who her family is, so at least they aren't mean anymore.

"Because." Is her explanation, and the blonde seems even more confused by her answer.

"You're not like them Santana, you're not like Draco or-"

"Don't you dare trash talk him," she hisses and closes her books with a big _'smack'. _"you don't know him like I do!"

She is sure that the fire in her eyes is going to make Brittany apologize, or even leave, but what she says next surprises her.

"He have never given me a reason to think he's nice," she states, and her usually baby blue eyes becomes darker with every word. "Neither one of your friends actually!"

Brittany stands up and crosses her arms protectively over her chest. "you all is so stuck up, Slytherin pride and all that, but I know it's hurting you. I can see it."

She doesn't know why she becomes so angry at these words, but seconds later she has all of her stuff in her bag. "You don't know _anything_," she growls, her cheeks flushed and her body shaking with frustration and fury. "you're just a Ravenclaw, what can you possibly know about us Slytherins?"

* * *

She couldn't stand not talking to the blonde Ravenclaw girl; there was something about her- she wanted to show her that she could be nice. But Brittany had triggered something that day that made her prove otherwise.

It all made the lump in her throat even harder to swallow, but she never once gave in to talking to Brittany. Or even apologize. She could still hear herself say those words with so much disgust, like it was mud on her tongue. She had made Brittany believe that she thought she was nothing, and it was all because of her _pride_.

She ignored the way Draco dragged her with him too make a prank on Harry Potter and his two friends. She ignores the way Quinn sneers at every person that walks pass them that don't belong to their _precious _Slytherin house. She even ignores the way Sebastian and Jesse threw food towards the Ravenclaw table, and one time even hit Brittany in the face.

She knew that she was a coward, but who wanted to become disliked in the Slytherin house? They were famous because of their arrogance, and the older kids still called them names and made them go and run errands for them. It was how it was supposed to be, in the Slytherin house no one but the older students were allowed to make friends outside the house, and anyone who was new would have to work for their respect and to get their tolerance.

Caleb had told her all about it, and he was the last person on earth she wanted to disappoint. Him, and Brittany of course.

She catches Brittany's eye at the Ravenclaw table and holds her gaze for a couple of seconds before looking towards the door, and then back again. Brittany doesn't give any kind of sign that she understands, but she stands from her seat anyway and tells her friends she is going to use the bathroom.

Brittany caught up with her on the second floor corridor. The blonde takes a firm grip around her wrist and tugs her into the bathroom of Moaning Myrtle.

"Santan-"

"No Brittany, I'm _sorry. _Shouldn't have said that. I know you don't understand how I can see something good in them, but Draco is actually nice when no one is around. And I have known Quinn since I was born," she swallows, and this time the lump felt a little smaller. _This _was swallowing her pride, this was actually _her _apologizing, and she felt so small and vulnerable doing it. "And you're just not any Ravenclaw, you're my friend."

Brittany's concerned look turns into a big grin, all of her teeth shows and for some reason it has some strange affect on her. Everything she just did, giving up her pride and all, suddenly doesn't feel like a bad thing.

She just did something right, without even knowing.

"Say it again," Brittany asks and clasp her hands together like a little school girl, a blush on her cheeks.

Santana looks into those eyes that makes her stomach ache, "say what?" she asks.

"That I'm your friend," Brittany answers and smiles shyly, looking back at her.

Only now did she notice that the blonde is taller than her, and it makes her a little irritated because then she has a disadvantage, and Slytherins' isn't supposed to have that. But as soon as she realized it, she finds that she doesn't mind. Brittany is who she is, and she would never change her.

"You're my friend," she repeats with a smile, and Brittany's eyes light up at her words. It feels good, making someone happy instead of bullying them.

And she would never, ever do that to Brittany, she decides as the blonde gives her a bone-crushing hug.

* * *

It's the last day before graduation, and she finds herself by the lake in the company of a certain blonde. Only this time, they don't study, because they have nothing to study _for._

Instead, she listens to Brittany talking about her cat, Lord Tubbington. It feels natural, talking to her like this. To share things that they like to do, and what they look forward to back home.

"Do you have a pet?" Brittany asks when she is done talking about Lord Tubbington's eating habits.

"No," she answers, "my brother have a cat, his name is Loco," a grin forms on her face. "Loco means, wild in spanish," she explains and Brittany's confused face turns curious.

"What does he look like?" Brittany asks while twirling her wand between her fingers.

"He's black, with green eyes." She says and pictures him in front of her, "I don't think he likes me very much."

"Why not?" the blonde asks, and she seems sad by hearing this.

"Maybe because I did pranks on him when I was little, I threw water on him once," she chuckles, because yeah- she finds it funny.

"That's mean, Santana." Brittany huffs.

"Oh c'mon, he kept giving me these looks."

"What kind of looks?"

"He was just…" she trails off and makes a grimace, "looking at me,"

Brittany's eyebrow lifts in disbelief and she gives her this _'oh-relly,'_ look.

"He is evil, there is nothing that can tell me otherwise."

"Maybe he just wanted you to cuddle him." Brittany reasons.

"Maybe he wanted to eat my brain and then throw it up just to show me how much he hates me."

Brittany giggles and slaps her thigh playfully. They're sitting next to each other, close enough for Santana to feel the heat of Brittany's leg against hers.

"What are you going to do when you get home?" she asks, not because out of politeness, but because she really cares.

"Me and my parents are going to Germany," the blonde fixes her ponytail, "we have family there,"

"Oh, okay," _So Brittany was German?_

"What are you going to do?"

"I guess I'll hang out with Quinn," she sighs, "our parents always have these… _meetings_ at our place. This year I think Draco and his family will come as well,"

"Quinn is your best friend, right?" Brittany wonders and she nods.

"She can be such a horrible person, but she has her moments,"

"Is it true, what they say about her?"

Santana knows exactly what Brittany is asking, but she plays dumb anyways.

"What do you mean?"

"You know," Brittany licks her lips, "about her being a metamorphmagus,"

Santana chuckles, "yeah she is,"

The truth is that nobody knows where she got it from, because none of her parents' bloodlines have it in their blood, and Frannie doesn't have it either. She knows that Quinn hates it though, it gives her this unnecessary attention and it gives her trouble when they're around muggles. She can't control it yet, and it's a huge problem for her and her family, and her father has been suspicious against her mother ever since she was born.

"I wish I was special too," Brittany sighs, and Santana snaps her head up.

"But you _are,_" she tells her and grabs her wrist, "you're smart, you have this great memory that I want so bad, I'll never understand how you remember everything you learn," she laughs a little nervously, "and you have this supernatural way of reading people."

With Brittany she feels like she can be herself, and it makes her happy that someone except her brother and Quinn gives her this feeling.

"I'll miss you this summer, San." Brittany confesses, her voice shaking and Santana can see her hands trembling.

The pet name almost makes her choke, but when she sees Brittany's teary eyes she forgets all about her hard walls and how she is supposed to be strong, and never show emotions if it wasn't anger or disgust.

"Oh Britt," she sighs and wraps her arms around the blonde beside her, who instantly returns the gesture. "I'll miss you too."

* * *

**AN2: **Help me get motivated enough to write, drop a review of what you would like to read in the later chapters, and tell me what you think!


	2. Second year

**AN: **So here it is, chapter two. There are some explanations at the bottom, and if it doesn't answer any of your questions then just ask me :)

This chapter is dedicated to _paperandpencil, (tumblr name) _who made the awesome cover of this story. _I'm so happy with it, thank you._

**I am sorry for any errors that I maybe haven't seen yet. Inform me about them.**

* * *

If someone had asked about Santana's summer, she would reply that it was worthless shit.

Quinn spent most summer at her house; even Draco came over to hang out. They mostly talked about school, trash talked the Golden trio, but they mostly played Quidditch together. Draco seemed to like Quinn a _little _more than just a friendship, but not once the blonde girl responded to his attempts to bond with her.

She noticed that Draco was like a lost puppy around her brother too. He adored the older man and constantly tried to impress him. It had been a little irritating, but Caleb brushed him off often, but sometimes showed him things so he could improve the broom riding.

They all grew a lot that summer, her and Draco's relationship began to deepen drastically. Their families had meetings that they weren't allowed to be a part of; even her brother was with them. Caleb told her before they all arrived, that the Malfoy family was an honorable and proud. Purebloods', like them and the Quinn's family.

At first she didn't understand at all, but when Lucius and Narcissa entered their home with Draco in tow, she understood what he had tried to tell her. They were respected, and Santana was supposed to be nice and polite.

Lucius had given her a tight smile while telling her that Draco had told him about her.

"Only good things, I hope," she had replied with a forced smile while shaking his hand.

"Yes, yes only good things," he had assured her and then greeted her brother with a firm handshake.

She had noticed that her brother had been different around the guests, but she never questioned it.

Narcissa told her that she was a pretty girl, she seemed more relaxed than Lucius, but Santana got this weird feeling about her anyway.

Once she'd greeted everyone, they all disappeared into the manor's dining hall and weren't seen until after nightfall.

When the meetings had a pause in the middle of the summer, Caleb told her about something called _animagus. _Apparently, all of the family members in the Lopez clan could turn into one of those. The next day, Caleb showed her when he turned into a Raven. And then they began her training, for two weeks every day until Quinn and Draco came to visit with their families again. But she had to _swear _not to tell anyone about it.

* * *

"So what's the deal with this meetings?" Quinn huffs and throws herself onto Santana's bed, while Draco and she plops down on two armchairs, all of them exhausted after a whole day of flying in the Lopez backyard.

"I have no idea," Draco sighs, "no offense, but I want to go home,"

"Yeah, me too," Santana tease and he smiles at her.

"Why don't you just ask Caleb?" Quinn asks her and she puffs her cheeks, and then release the air.

"He won't tell me," she answers simply with a shrug.

"But he tells you everything," Quinn states with a raised eyebrow.

"Not anymore, he just told be that we'll find out eventually when we get older."

Draco groans, "I hate it when they treat us like little children," his nose scrunches like he's disgusted, "we're old enough to know."

She and Quinn agree with nods and silence falls.

Santana briefly wonders what Brittany is up to this summer, but doesn't dwell on it too long. They haven't talked even once, but she is too scared to use her father's owl to send her a letter. He doesn't have a problem with the Ravenclaw house, but he has made it clear that she should stay with her own kind. Which means, _the Slytherins._

Quinn speaks up after a little while, making her thoughts about her favorite blonde interrupt. But she's always in the back of her mind, even if she doesn't notice.

* * *

They head to Diagon Alley to get their things. Draco's father brings them, her and Quinn and Draco, because their parents are busy. First, they head to Madam Malkin's to get their new robes. They don't see any reason to carry them around, so they just put them on. Maybe because they're proud to show the people they pass that they're Slytherins. Then they head to the Magical Menagerie to get the cat her father promised her.

Santana finds a Norwegian forest kitten while Draco and Quinn is looking at the lizards. His fur is all grey, and his nose is dark. The little kitten runs over to her when he sees her, putting his paws on the side of the cage and meows loudly.

And that's it. She _needs _him. When she picks him up, he clings to her new Slytherin robe likes he needs her too. Quinn and Draco coos and pets him as she pays for him and a new cage for him to travel in.

A kitten later, they head to the bookshop where Gilderoy Lockhart has his signing for his new book. Mr. Malfoy is off somewhere, so they decide to go up stairs and wait for him to appear.

Draco swears under his breath as that _Harry Potter _takes his pictures with Gilderoy. Her brother talked about him as well over the summer, saying that he was a brat who thought that he was _so _important and famous. Even her parents seemed to dislike him, which made her in turn _despise _him to the core. If her family didn't like him, and none of her friends' or their families', then she wasn't going to either. He is '_The Boy Who Lived_' after Voldermort's attempt to murder him. To her, this seems ridiculous, because her parents have spoken so highly of Voldermort, saying he's the greatest wizard of all time.

"Bloody Potter," he spits with disgust and scowls down at the scene. "thinks he is better than all of us."

Quinn mutter something in response as _Potter _gets all of Lockhart's books' for free, and Santana matches their scowls while she holds her cage with her new kitten.

As they see the 'Potter gang' leave, with that pathetic excuse of friends', _a mudblood, _and the Weasleys', Draco makes a sign to follow him down, and they do. They reach the end of the stairs as Potter and his friends are just about to leave.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, _Potter?" _Draco spits, she and Quinn stands at either side of him. She sees Harry's eyes flicker between them all. The mudblood girl tries to look into the cage she's holding but she angles it in a different direction and gets a scowl in return from her, and she glares back.

"Famous Harry Potter, can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page!"

That red haired little girl, she doesn't know her name, steps forward.

"Leave him alone," she growls in an attempt to seem threatening, and she and Quinn giggles, and she decides to speak up.

"Awh," she coos with a fake voice, "look, Potter got himself a _girlfriend._"

Draco looks at her with a smirk playing on his lips, and Quinn chuckles.

The voice of Lucius Malfoy cuts through the air, and suddenly a snake cane pushes them all to the side. She can hear the sarcasm in his words when he talks to Harry, looking at his scar. When he talks back to Mr. Malfoy, she is quite chocked, but doesn't show it. Poor boy, obviously doesn't know whom he's talking to.

As Harry speaks _Voldermort's _name out loud, she finds that Lucius seems chocked. No one in her family has said _his _name out loud, just that time when she was little and her brother told her about the legend of him.

That Hermione girl speaks up, and Lucius directs his gaze towards her with arrogant features. "And you must be…" he gets a nod from Draco, "Miss Granger?"

"Draco has told me all about you, and your parents." He states with a disgusted undertone. "_Muggles_, aren't they?"

No one replies, so he turns to the red haired boys and the girl and picks up an old book from the latter's cauldron. "Second hand books, red hair," he seems to think. "_you must be the Weasley's," _he concludes and Santana feels so much respect to this man. She would've pissed her pants if he talked to her with that voice.

A man with red hair with an ugly hat and familiar features to the Weasley's appear, and Lucius seems to know him. "Arthur," he smirks.

"Lucius," the man, Arthur, replies. He sends them a glance quickly, but pays no unnecessary attention to them. _Doesn't he know who my __**father **__is? _she thinks, but just glares at him, like Quinn and Draco.

"Associating with _muggles," _Mr. Malfoy sighs, "and I thought your family could sink no lower." He mutters and Santana smirks as he leaves with a, "see you at work."

They don't leave immediately, because Draco is in need to show _the gang_ that he's not afraid or affected by them, or his father.

"See you at school," he sneers and with that, they leave, side by side.

* * *

They are currently on King's Cross-station with all of their parents and even Caleb is with them.

He gives her a long hug, ending it with a tight squeeze. "Have a great year, S," he whisper before he releases her with a smile.

Her father embraces her as well, and makes her promise to behave and get good grades this year. Her mother has tears in her eyes that make her a little sad, but it passes as Quinn walks over to her side and drags her onto the train.

Draco finds them not long after, Crabbe and Goyle in his heels. Jesse and Sebastian appear soon enough and they makes their way to a train carriage after waving their families' goodbye.

Jesse and Sebastian seem more mature this year, which is a huge relive. Their families' was at the Lopez manor this summer as well, but they didn't tag along like Draco and Quinn. She has this fading memory of shaking the Crabbe and Goyle family too.

"So, how was everybody's summer?" Sebastian asks, and all of them engage in the conversation that envelops.

When they get off the train in Hogsmeade, her eye catches a flick of blonde hair.

Brittany has grown, her features more mature but at the same time child-like as the first time she saw her. Her eyes glow with excitement and she feel her mouth twitch into a small smile as she watches Brittany talk to her friends. She's taller too, and her body is more feminine she notices.

Brittany looks her way and their eyes lock. The blonde offers a faint smile that makes her heart swell and her grin widens even more. Five seconds later, Quinn takes a hold of her elbow and they join the group again.

The Slytherins greets their new first years with open arms, but at the same time shows them that they're losers at the moment.

Santana feels the looks the boys in her year give her, she knows that she has grown and as Brittany, her body has grown a little womanlier and her hair is longer. But there is one look that is different and kind of boring into her. She looks up to find Brittany staring at her.

Her eyes are not like the boys, they're adoring and longing and Santana finds that she can't wait to see her tomorrow in the library.

They keep sneaking gazes at each other, smiling slightly as they catch the other one looking. Draco sneers any time a Gryffindor is being announced; Quinn just looks bored by it all while the other boys actually seem interested.

As they leave, she catch Draco shoving that Potter boy on the way out and that bushy haired girl- Hermione, gives him a glare that falters when she lays her eyes on Santana. It makes her smirk, that she still has that effect on people with her glare.

She goes to bed early, leaving Quinn with Draco and the others'. She's tired, and wants some time alone. Brittany keeps coming into her mind, every time she pushes it away, but can't help that she's the last thing on her mind as she falls asleep.

* * *

Quinn wakes her up before breakfast and they don't wait for the rest of the group to get to the Great Hall. They eat in silence as they look at their lessons for today.

The boys' joins them, and shortly Brittany and her friends' walks in as well. They share a look that makes Santana believe that Brittany has just seen than they share a lot of classes.

This year, they have Defense against the Dark Arts, and Herbology with the Gryffindors', Transfiguration and Astronomy with _all _of the second years', and the rest they shared with the Ravenclaws.

"Why couldn't we get the Hufflepuffs' instead of those proud damn Gryffindors'!" Draco groans, Crabbe and Goyle instantly mimic his actions. "I don't want to be in the same room as that _Potter."_

She is too caught up in watching Brittany take a sip of her pumpkin juice to notice Draco groans. Brittany is watching her across the tables, a little smile adoring her lips. That _feeling _comes back to her, like she was about to explode or something.

The blonde holds up six fingers a little discreetly and gives her a bigger smile than before when she nods in understanding. Six o'clock- the library.

After dinner, she almost runs towards the library, she can't wait to see the blonde and tell her about her kitten- Canus.

She enters the library, and with quick steps approach Brittany who is sitting at _their _table.

"Hi," she breaths out, and Brittany snaps her attention to her and stands up.

"Hey," she replies and grins. Soon, her slender arms are around her waist and she throws her arms around the taller girls neck.

That fruity smell hits her, and she smiles into blonde hair. "hi," she whispers, because it's so unreal. She has imagined about this moment so many times, but in hugging Brittany in real life can't even compare.

"How was your summer?" Brittany asks as they let go of each other, about ten seconds later.

"It was fine," she replies, "Quinn, Draco and I mostly played Quidditch, my parents held this meetings at our place and there was a lot of people there." She explains with a bored tone. Her summer was boring, and it was nothing to share. "How was Germany?"

Brittany's eyes lights up at the question. "It was great, I got to met all of my cousins. I even got a new one! My aunt was pregnant when we came, and then needed to give birth," she says excitedly, "she is so cute, San, you should see her!"

She can't help but smile at her pet name, Brittany is the only one to call her that. It's special, because Brittany is special.

"What's her name?" she asks.

"Cara," Brittany answers dreamily, "she is _so _cute, even when she's screaming. I want one too someday!"

Santana chuckles at her happiness, it affects her. She always finds herself happy around Brittany.

"Taking about cute," she begins and her smile widens when the blonde leans into her. "I got a kitten."

"Really?" Brittany coos, "Is it a he or a she?" she asks.

"It's a him," she replies, thinking of her grey little kitten that is probably on her bed right now, sleeping peacefully. Brittany grabs her arm and it sends tingles through her whole body and her stomach makes flip-flops.

"What's his name?" she leans in and rests her head on her shoulder, which in turn makes her blush as well.

"Canus," she announces proudly and turns her head a little to sniff at her blonde hair and the arm that embraces hers tightens.

"What does it mean?" she asks and her hand starts playing with the sleeve of her shirt. "If I know you, it means something smart."

She chuckles in response and her smile turns fond. "It means 'grey' or 'silver' in latin, which is perfect for him because sometimes, in the moonlight, it looks like his fur are silver."

"So he has grey fur, but not in the moonlight?" Brittany adds curiously.

"Yeah."

Brittany removes her head to look at her properly, "Lord Tubbington and Canus is going to be the best friends ever!"

She just grins and nods in response.

* * *

"My father asked if we wanted an advantage to get on the Quidditch team," Draco tells her and Quinn in the common room. "he's buying new brooms' for the entire team, and he asked if you wanted on the team as well."

Santana smirks, and she can see that Quinn does too. They look at each other, and don't even need to discuss it further.

"Yeah," she answers for the both of them, Quinn nodding in agreement.

"Great," he grins, try-outs are this afternoon."

* * *

Marcus Flint, the captain, seemed impressed by all of their try-outs. Santana knew that she was better than her friends, which made her feel a little better. Flint grinned at her when she was finished, and she was guaranteed one of the Chaser positions even before he knew that Draco's father was giving the team new brooms'.

They where on the way to the Quidditch pitch, and crossed the courtyard when the Gryffindor team appeared- looking rather angry. Wood, their captain, asked Marcus what they were doing, because he had booked the pitch apparently. Which she didn't know. But then he held up a letter from Professor Snape, saying that they were allowed to use it so they could train their new addition to the team.

"New players? Who are they?" Wood asked dumbly, making her roll her eyes.

Marcus stepped aside to give them room to step forward.

She could see Draco grin wickedly in the corner of her eye, and she smirks at the face Harry is wearing.

"Malfoy?" he asks mostly to himself- in disbelief, and then eyes her and Quinn up and down as well.

"We're not the only thing that is new this year," Draco says smugly and shows off the new Nimbus 2001 he is holding.

Santana grins at their expressions, holding her broom so that they can easily see. She doesn't notice that Granger _girl_ and the Weasley _boy_ next to her until the boy speaks up.

"Those are Nimbus 2001s'! How did you get those?" he asks with a chocked voice.

She scowls at them, irritated of how close they were. Before she could do something about it, Marcus spoke.

"They're gifts from Draco's father." He explains with a little smile.

"You see Weasley, unlike some, my father can afford _the best_." Draco mocks and she chuckles along with the other Slytherins'.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy _their way in. They got in by pure _talent." _Everybody's head turns to the Granger _girl_, and Santana eyes her up and down, having the best come-back on her tongue, but just as she's about to say it, Draco steps past her towards her.

"No-one asked your opinion. You filthy little _mudblood._"

Her eyes widen, and she stares at Draco's head. He has crossed the line, by miles. The rest of the team chuckles nervously, while the Gryffindor team gasps in time with each other, muttering under their breaths.

She can't bear to see the Granger girl's face, so she averts her gaze towards one of the benches across the courtyard. Her eyes wides even more than before when she sees Brittany sitting there with two of her friends. They have obviously listened to everything that has been said, and Brittany doesn't look very happy.

For the first time, she's ashamed. Of Draco, and for being his friend. For being a coward and not say anything.

But then a thought hit her; Draco became furious because Granger had practically insulted her and Quinn, too- saying that all three of them didn't earn their titles. So she became angry again, and offended. He was standing up to them, to his friends- just like Granger had.

* * *

Next day at lunch, Draco tells her about how everybody found Harry where the blood-y wall had been, with Mrs. Norris hanging from a hook, and what the wall had said.

"The heir?" she asks confused, "who's that?"

"I have no idea," he chuckles, "probably just someone who made a prank, but Dumbledore seemed upset, so I don't know."

They head towards the next class, Transfiguration, where that Granger girl asks Professor McGonagall about the Chamber of Secrets. She don't believe any of if, but Draco seems pretty interested for once.

That crap about a monster going after the mudbloods' were just bizarre, and that an heir was supposed to be able to open up a damn chamber that was secret? Well sure.

She met Brittany after dinner in the library. They hadn't talked about all of this crap about the chamber, and about what Draco said to Granger in the courtyard. But maybe it was time.

"Hey, Britt," she began, a little unsurely. All this talk that was going around, about how all the mudbloods' will die and so on made her uneasy. In the back of her mind, there was a warning signal about all of this. There was a possibility that this was true, all of it.

She wasn't sure about if Brittany was pureblooded of not, if she wasn't; for her it didn't matter. But she would be worried about her all the time.

"A-are you a pureblood?"

Brittany stares at her with a face she can't read. "I-I mean all thi-"

"Does it matter?" Brittany asks, and still, she can't read her.

"No," she answers quickly, and Brittany's gaze turns cold.

"Then why are you asking, Santana?"

She swallows the nervous lump in her throat; her heart is beating so fast. She doesn't want Brittany to think she minds, she is just scared of her disappearing. To go away.

"All this talk about… the monster," her eyes flickers everywhere possible and she clenches the quill in her hand. "I don't want anything to happen to you,"

The blonde's eyes soften and she offers a small smile as she drops her quill to lay her hand on hers.

"San," she whispers and her hand drops the quill she was almost breaking. "They're not sure that it's even true," she says and entwines their fingers.

"Yeah, but still," she whispers back and takes a deep breath. "I want to be sure that nothing can happen to you."

Brittany gives her an adoring look, and she smiles weakly back at her. "I'm a pureblood," she confirms and squeezes her hand. "I'm not going anywhere."

This gives her closure. Legend said, that only the ones Salazar Slytherin wanted gone, which is everyone who is not pureblood, are in danger.

"I will protect you Britt," she assures her and Brittany grins at her fondly. "I won't ever let anything happen to you, you know that right?"

She is not sure, but Brittany seems to blush at those words. But she turns away too quickly for her to se properly.

"Yeah," she murmurs as a response and squeeze her hand again and then starts to play with her ink stained fingers. "I'll protect you too."

* * *

When that irritating boy from Gryffindor, the one that always takes pictures, is announced to be… she's not really sure what he is. There is a rumor going around that says he has turned into stone.

Why, no one knows. Weren't that monster supposed to kill those who didn't have pure blood?

At least Brittany was safe, sitting behind her in Astronomy. Which, tonight, was different.

"So, today I'm going to give you a partner for the rest of the year," Aurora Sinistra says to the class, and in return everybody groans.

"I think that it's important to be able to work with the people you don't always _hang out _with." She explains and smiles their way- at the Slytherins.

Draco left her side to be paired up with that black girl Brittany hangs out with, and Quinn gets this annoying small brunette that sings under her breath all the time.

"Miss Lopez," Professor Sinistra calls her, "you're with Miss Pierce,"

She needs to stop herself from grinning when she turns around slowly, just to see Brittany doing the same. They get to have each other as partners for the rest of the _year._ Finally, she can tell people that her and Brittany are friends, at least after a couple of weeks.

She can see that Brittany is drumming her fingers against the table; she only does that when she is nervous or excited. When she makes her way to her, Draco catches her eyes and he makes a puking face. She smiles back slightly and shrugs.

"Hi," the blonde chirps happily and moves her telescope so Santana can have any room for hers.

"Hey B," she murmurs discreetly, just as happily. She pulls out her telescope.

"I don't like the midnight classes," Brittany whispers so Professor Sinistra won't hear them talking, "I'm always confused at breakfast the next day because it feels like lunch." She scowls.

She chuckles under her breath and gazes at Brittany in the now dark classroom, their Professor has opened the roof in some kind of way and everything is pitch black except for the sky above them.

Twenty minutes later of studying the moons of Jupiter through their telescopes, she feels a warm hand nudge her own at the table and it sends chills down her spine. She takes a look around them, everyone is too occupied with their telescopes to even notice when she links their finger together in her lap, and stays there through the whole lesson.

* * *

Christmas break isn't like she thought it would be this year, because she writes her parents and tells them she doesn't want to go home for Christmas. Brittany is staying, but her friends are going home. Someone needs to look after her.

They're mostly in the library, not studying, just talking. Lord Tubbington and Canus are playing under the sofa they're currently sitting on.

"So your parents said it was okay for you to stay?" Brittany asks and sits a little closer, making her a little nervous. She has noticed this lately; that she finds herself nervous and blushing in the company of the blonde.

"I think they were going to have these strange meetings again, so they didn't protest," she explains and lets Brittany hold her hand. "I wanted to stay, to take care of you."

Brittany smiles at her, and she can't help but notice those freckles across her nose, and how happy she seems to be around her.

"I can take care of myself," she murmurs and rests her head on Santana's shoulder. "Someone needs to take care of you though." She teases and Santana grins while she nudges her shoulder against her chin lightly.

Canus hops onto her lap and starts to purr as Brittany reach out her hand to pet him. She can see that he likes Brittany, very often when she's with them he seeks her out and makes himself ten times cuter than he already is. He knows that Brittany has a soft spot for him; she gives him treats when she thinks Santana isn't looking.

He has grown, but at least he's not as big as Lord Tubbington who barely makes it up onto the sofa.

They sit there for a really long time, just enjoying each other and stoking their cats.

* * *

Since almost everyone in Slytherin has traveled home, she takes Brittany down to the dungeons the night before Christmas. Every girl in her year is home, so no one will notice that Brittany spends the night.

She has thought a lot about what to give Brittany, but nothing great comes up in her head. So she buys more treats for Lord Tubbington and gives Brittany a silver necklace her grandpa gave her when she was little. He told her to give it to someone special, and Brittany _is _that special person. On the silver chain is the Lopez family's crest animal; a wolf.

When she wakes up on Christmas morning, Brittany is lying behind her, an arm wrapped around her waist and her face snuggled into her neck. Her breath tickles, but she doesn't move from this position. It feels so good, having her front pressed into her and being so _close _to her.

She slowly turns around in her arms after a while, only to find that Brittany is awake too.

"How long have you been awake?" she asks hoarsely, staring back into Brittany's blue eyes.

"A while," the blonde replies, grins and tightens her arms around her.

A blush creeps up her cheeks and she buries her face into Brittany's neck so she can't see it. She grins happily as the blonde places a kiss onto her head and tangles their pajamas' clad legs together.

"Merry Christmas," she hears the blonde murmur into her hair, and her whole body feels on fire. Her stomach is crazy, like there is a large elephant stomping around and makes ninja-moves at the same time. She wants to squeal out of happiness.

"Feliz Navidad, Britt," she sighs and snuggle closer.

Soon, they are both asleep.

* * *

Brittany gives her a new pair of goggles that she's been talking about ever since she got on the team, when it rains she won't have to worry about drops of water conceal her sight when playing Quidditch, because they will just slide off. And they have night-vision as well.

She knows that they're expensive, a little _too _expensive, but Brittany won't take them back.

The blonde gave her a new necklace for Canus, because one day he came into the dormitory without his old ones. She scolded him for being irresponsible and muttered under her breath about how cats never are grateful.

Brittany had been so happy about her grandpa's necklace; she even gave her a light kiss on the cheek, making her blush harder than ever before. Not that Brittany noticed, she was too caught up in her present.

"Thank you," Brittany eyes the necklace with a calm, but happy expression. "Can you put it on?"

She nods in response, the knot in her stomach increases as she gently puts Brittany's hair to the side to fiddle nervously with the clasp.

"It means something, right? The wolf." Brittany asks then, and she can't believe that she didn't think Brittany would get it.

"It's my family crest animal," she begins as Brittany turns around on her bed and crosses her legs, copying Santana's position. "It stands for cunning and loyalty."

Brittany watches her closely as she explains, her eyebrows knitted together lightly and her bottom lip between her teeth. Her hand grabs the necklace and she looks down on it.

"So what says your crest? Every crest has a quote in it,"

She licks her lips before answering, "'to win and gain'," she mutters, she has never really understood it- but it doesn't matter.

"The Pierce crest says 'the truly brave are soft at heart'," Brittany tells her, and she nods and asks her about the animal in the crest.

"A bear," Brittany states proudly, "they're so _cute_!"

Santana laughs under her breath at her happiness, "Britt you think every animal is cute."

"Because they are," Brittany exclaims and her hand finds Santana's. "you're cuter," she murmurs and smiles as she blushes furiously in response.

* * *

She is on her way back to the common room after a 'study time' with Brittany, when Draco runs into her in the dungeons.

"Santana, have you seen Crabbe and Goyle?" Draco asks hurriedly.

"Hm, I think I saw them when they left for dinner, they were carrying loads of cookies. I heard something about them talking about trying to 'save them until later'. Which is highly impossible."

He doesn't laugh as he usually do when I make fun of them, just scowls.

"When was that?" he asks instead.

"Like two hours ago? I've been studying, I don't know," she shrugs.

"Okay," he replies and passes her, away from the common room.

"Did something happen?" She asks, because he looks kind of upset.

"They were just acting strange, they ran away when I was talking to them."

"Maybe they were hungry," she states with a smile, and this time he returns it.

"Probably," he looks towards the stairs that leads up, "I'll go check on them."

"See you later." She replies and opens the wall to the common room with the password.

* * *

The break ends, which makes her irritated. It means that she can't sleep in the same bed as Brittany anymore, or wake up with the blonde's arms wrapped around her. She has learned to sleep next to her, and last night she found that she couldn't. She _needed _Brittany.

It's spring when Hufflepuff and Gryffindor are supposed to play Quidditch against each other when she match suddenly is off. No one knows why, but doesn't question Professor Snape when he commands them to head to the dungeons.

Three days later, she finds out that the Granger girl has been turned to stone as well. It makes her uneasy, and scared for Brittany. She was apparently found near the library, just an hour after she had headed back to her common room, after making sure Brittany made it to the Hufflepuff common room safely before making her way to the match.

There are new rules after that. They need to have the company of a teacher between classes and such. They're not allowed to walk the corridors after six o'clock, they were trapped in the common room.

Which meant that she couldn't meet Brittany in the library anymore. Which made her pissed. Which made her want to kill someone.

At least they would meet in class, but it wasn't the same. If Brittany was secure, she was happy. And these new rules _made _her safe. But at the same time, she was pissed.

In class, they didn't hide the fact that they were friends anymore. Draco gave her a confused look, and Quinn didn't seem to mind. She had befriended that irritating Gryffindor girl who was singing all the time. Even Jesse and Sebastian had made new friends, these two boys from Hufflepuff.

They were in Transfiguration class, listening to Professor McGonagall talking about turning animals into water goblets again, because no one never really learned that.

"Hey, Santana!" Brittany's hushed voice says from behind her, and she points at the empty seat next to her. "Come sit here?"

Next to her, Quinn shrugs. Santana knew that she couldn't care less, so she moves her stuff to sit next to Brittany.

"Hi," she says when Professor McGonagall finished speaking and demonstrates once again how to cast the spell.

Brittany smiles and takes her hand under the table, resting them on her skirt-clad thigh.

"You have to show me how to do it," Brittany states, "I don't understand when she shows us."

"Yeah, of course, Britt." She squeezes her hand and entwines their fingers and then starts to play with the tips of Brittany's fingers.

When they get to test it out themselves, Santana gets it right on her second try. She smiles and turns to Brittany, who is wearing a deep scowl.

"That is it, Brit-Brit?" she asks gently and tries to seek out her eyes that currently are staring at her lap.

"I'll show you again," she says immediately and grabs Brittany jaw to make her look at her, "It's not so hard Britt, everyone fails sometimes. Even Professor McGonagall fails,"

A tiny smile plays at her lips and she looks deep into Santana's eyes, that _feeling _flows through her again and she need to swallow to make the butterflies calm down a little.

Two minutes later, Brittany turns the frog in front of her to a goblet and gives her a long, kiss on the cheek as thank you. She looks up to find Draco watching them, and when he sees her looking; he smiles genuinely and turns on his seat again.

* * *

They get to choose what class they are taking next year, and Brittany makes her select _Care of Magical Creatures,_ like the blonde did, because '_I want to spent as much time as possible with you, San' _

What? She couldn't say no to _Brittany_, there was no way. But she convinced Brittany to choose _Study of Ancient Runes_ with her in exchange. She hated all animals except Canus and Lord Tubbington, but if it made the blonde happy, then _fine._

It was the day before graduation again, and like last year they sat by the lake. Not secluded this time, Santana was brave enough to show people they are friends, even if some of the older Slytherins' gives her a hard time about it.

"Can I owl you over the summer?" Brittany asks as she watched how the giant squib moves under the water, breaking the calm water surface.

"Of course," she replies and throws a stone where the water was moving. It stopped immediately.

"Stop throwing rocks at the squib," Brittany grins and takes her arm when she's about to throw another one.

The sun is shining, making Brittany look like an angel. Her hair is _so _blonde, and her eyes have never been bluer than now. Their eyes locks and they smile shyly at each other as Brittany slides her arm over to her lap and inches closer to her on the grass. She starts to play with her exposed forearm. It's too warm to wear their robes today, so they're only in their white shirt, the house tie and a skirt. They took off their long socks long ago to dip their feet in the cold water.

She sighs as she thinks about that she's going to leave this place and go home over the summer. She'll miss Brittany; it already hurts just thinking about it. Caleb told her that they're going to practice whole summer on the _animagus _thing. He owled her and told her that their father has given him permission to go on with the lessons. He apparently thought that it was a very good idea, and gave Caleb the responsibility of her becoming one.

The summer would be better if Brittany owled her, maybe it would become more bearable.

"I'll miss you Santana," Brittany murmurs and buries her nose in her neck, making her shiver.

"I'll miss you too, and Lord Tubbington," she replies gently and kisses the top of her hair.

"I'll miss Canus as well, but _you _the most."

She can't help but grin goofily at this confession; it makes her want to squeal like a little girl again. She takes a look at the clock on her wrist, and notes that it's time to go back to the castle.

"We need to go back," she sighs and pulls Brittany up with her as she stands. They pull their socks and shoes on, and she begins to walk back when Brittany pulls her back and into a tight hug.

They stand there for a long time, but she doesn't mind. She doesn't want to let go, ever. She buries her face into the blonde's neck and breathes in the fruity smell that she becomes high of every time it reaches her nostrils.

Eventually, they let go. Brittany links their pinkies together as they walk up towards the castle, it feel like a silent promise to never let go.

* * *

**AN2:**

Santana's family _(and Quinn's)_ is like the Malfoy family, their blood is pure and they're very wealthy. But as a tradition in the Lopez family, they all become an _animagus_ and begin their training as the second year on Hogwarts ends. All of them are unregistered.

Since Santana _(and Quinn) _are great friends of Draco, they are likely to be by his side when he makes appearances in the real story; I hope it's not disturbing, because there is a reason _why _I paired them.

When Ron and Harry, _(in the books)_ takes polyjuice potion to look like Crabbe and Goyle, I thought it was fitting that Hermione takes the _cat hair _from Santana's robes, because she was supposed to turn into her, but failed as the used the wrong hair.


	3. Third year

**AN:**

I think all of you have already figured out a lot about Santana and Quinn's families.

I want to give you a real insight about _what _Santana thinks about all of it, and _why _she wants the same thing as them.

There is more information at the end, and some spoilers as well.

"**Soundtrack" of this chapter (or this whole story):**

And Then You Kissed Me - The Cardigans _(The title is from this song. I guess I get a little of my inspiration from it..)_

And

Radio - Lana Del rey

* * *

During the summer, they kept the promise to owl each other. Santana didn't want to use the family owls, because like before; she didn't know how her father or mother would say about her owling a Ravenclaw.

So they used Brittany's father's bird, Hank. He was big and brown, and at first, _(she would never tell Brittany), _she was scared of him.

Turns out he really likes ham.

Her parents had gone to the Malfoy Manor for weeks; she only met them like… ten days in a row. But Caleb was home with her. And he trained her _every _day, the only break she had was when Draco and Quinn came over, which was rare. And then they had to eat, but that's about it.

Caleb couldn't make out her animal form just yet, barely, but all they knew so far was that her form had paws and four legs.

She almost envied Brittany, because in her letters she described what a fun time she had with her family, and that Cara had grown. They went to the beach to swim and ate ice cream in the sun, built castles in the sand and went out for dinner almost every night.

She wanted that. She wanted a normal family, like Brittany's. Caleb was nice, but he was different. Santana had this feeling that it was because she was older now, and was supposed to have more responsibility with her life and her actions. He was strict, and didn't smile like he used to do.

Santana didn't like lying, but she didn't consider it as that either. She just bent the truth when she told Brittany what a fun time she had with Caleb, and that her parents was at a business meeting over the summer.

Even she knew better than to think that those meetings were _nothing. _She accidently overheard a conversation between Lucius and her father one night, about '_how the Dark Lord will rise soon' _and that '_soon Draco and Santana will be-' _

She hadn't heard the last thing, because her father had lowered his voice.

When she tells Draco about it, he sighs. "My father told me all about this, you know… who Voldermort is, right?"

When she nods, he continues. "The Dark Lord and Voldermort is the same _person."_

"Oh," she breathes in realization. "Our parents served him before _Potter _in some kind of way killed him?"

"Yeah," he confirms and sits down on the armrest on her couch were she is seated, Quinn is next to her, listening to them talking. "Except they want him to rise again, so they are trying to find ways for him to do so. Then we will control the Ministry of Magic and be the most powerful wizards in the whole world."

"My dad told me all about it," Quinn says all of a sudden, "how the Dark Lord is the most strongest wizard of all time, and we need to stick with him, because he is going to take over, and control every thing when he comes back to us,"

A rush of respect and wonder coarse through her at the thought of the Dark Lord. She wanted to become like that, worshiped and respected- her parents would be _so _proud.

"He will make us powerful as well, and wealthy in exchange of our efforts, and give safety to our families." Quinn finishes and Draco nods in agreement.

"We're called _Deatheaters," _the blonde boy states, "his _followers_ is called Deatheaters. Our parents have these tattoos on their forearm, once _we're _one of them _we_ get one as well."

'_We' _he says, and she gets that he means _them. _The three of them in this room is going to follow their parents' footsteps and honor their families. And join Lord Voldermort once they get old enough, _together. _

She's not planning on telling Brittany about anything of this. She knows that the blonde has the knowledge of the legend of Voldermort, and who _Harry Potter _really is. What he has done for the world.

And she is probably thankful about it too, that he made the Dark Lord fall. That he made _her _Lord fall.

She hates him for it. Draco and Quinn do too.

* * *

The summer goes on in the speed of a snail; Caleb looks tired and snaps easily when she doesn't get it right. He locks himself into his room after dinner and doesn't talk to her if isn't important or about _animagi. _At the end of the summer, the news about that mass murderer Sirius Black shakes the whole wizard world.

When she was little, Caleb told her all about Azkaban and _dementors _as horror stories, how it was impossible for anyone to get away from there once they're locked up. How it's impossible to escape from that damn prison, and no one gets how Black could do it.

Of course she worries about Brittany, if something happened to her she would break apart and hunt the person who hurt her down and kill them.

The day after she gets a letter from Brittany that says how worried the blonde is about her, because she is still back home, the same country as Black. And Brittany is in Germany- away from all the danger.

It makes her a little calmer, and she smiles when she reads that Brittany wants her to come to their summerhouse there, so she can be safe.

* * *

This year Draco, Quinn and her go to the Diagon Alley with Caleb. He seems happier when other people are around, but he still looks tired as hell. While they wait for their robes to be finished, she takes Quinn with her and hurries to the hair salon to cut off some hair- Santana's hair is _too _long, and she hates it.

She peers over at Quinn in the mirror and studies her features. Her friend is beautiful, no doubt about that. Their bodies has grown a lot over the summer, they both have breasts, more curves and more mature expressions.

Maybe the latter is just because they've finally learned the truth about their families and their stories. She feels like a grown up, even though she knows she's far from it.

Quinn catches her eyes through the mirror and quirks a perfect eyebrow.

"What?" she asks, not irritated but actually curious.

"We've grown," she mumbles, "it feels like we're so _old _but we're really not."

Quinn nods absently and sucks in her bottom lip. "I guess,"

"And," she smirks, "we're going to be hot when we get older,"

The now brown haired Quinn laughs behind her, waiting for her to get finished. "Totally," she winks.

When she steps out of the saloon, her hair doesn't reach her lower back anymore, just the middle of her bicep. Quinn gushes all the way to Madam Malkin's how pretty she looks, and it really means a lot coming from _Quinn _of all people. Draco and Caleb is already there, her brother's shoulder bag draped over Caleb's left shoulder were they would keep all of their books and all the stuff they need this year.

They just step into the shop to get their new Slytherin uniform and they puts them on like last year. She wonders where Brittany is; she said she would be here with her parents today as well, but she hasn't seen her.

"Draco, have you seen Brittany?" she asks quietly so her brother doesn't hear something he's not supposed to.

"No," he shakes his hand, "is she supposed to be here?"

She nods in response and looks around, and misses when Draco smiles at her, and starts looking around as well.

But she's not in Flourish and Blotts, nor the Slug and Jiggers Apothecary where they but the potions supplies they need. They head towards Amanuensis Quills when her brother speaks up.

"Santana," he calls and she turn around to see what he wants. "I need to run an errand, here is the money you need for new quills and ink, I'll find you later. Go buy ice cream or something." He tells her and gives her five galleons- way too much for buying quills. But he is gone before she can say anything, and she follows her friends- confused.

They enter the shop and starts looking at funny-looking quills and various inks.

"Santana!"

Before she knows it, strong arms wrap around her from behind and almost lift her up. She smiles widely at the familiar scent of _Brittany, _and struggles to turn around to give her a proper hug.

"I'll buy these for you," Quinn says and eyes the scene that plays in front of her with a bored expression, but doesn't comment. She takes the things Santana was supposed to buy and drags Draco to the cash registers to pay.

"Hey Britt," she chuckles while wrapping her own arms around the blondes neck.

"Oh God, I missed you so much," Brittany squeals in her ear, and her grin starts to hurt.

"I've missed you, too," she answers and tightens her grip around her. Her whole body relaxes and the weight on her shoulders is gone for a moment. No _Deatheaters, _no snappy Caleb and no careless parents. Brittany makes her happy with her smile and the way she smells. She is so happy and carefree all the time that Santana's mind seems to have picked up some of it when Brittany is around.

They pull away, and when Santana sees her face she actually stops breathing.

_Beautiful. _

Brittany's sapphire eyes are filled with adoration and giddiness, her skin is more tanned and those chubby kid cheeks are gone. She looks _way _older than thirteen, maybe fifteen. She's taller, and her hair is longer and it falls loosely around her Ravenclaw uniform. A hint of bigger breast is playing under her white button-up shirt and Ravenclaw tie. The thought that she even noticed that makes her blush lightly and snap back into to reality.

She is not the only one who has been staring; actually, she is the first to notice that both of them are. The intense gaze Brittany is giving her makes her blush some more, and she tucks some hair behind her ear, which visibly makes Brittany tense and realizes that she has been staring.

"You look…" Brittany begins, and matches Santana's burning cheeks, "pretty,"

She blinks, and a small smile playing on her lips as Brittany's eyes widens.

"I mean, y-you have always been pretty, b-but you have grown and-"

"Britt, stop rambling," she laughs and grabs her wrist affectionately, making Brittany stop explaining. "you're pretty, too,"

She averts her eyes downwards when Brittany lights up and grins fondly down at her. The blonde grabs the hand around her wrist and pulls her close so she can embrace her. She can't believe that Brittany told her that… she thinks she's _pretty. _Even if Quinn said it before, it didn't feel the same as when Brittany told her.

A man speaks up from somewhere behind her, and she turns her head when Brittany looks up, and the latina blushes even more.

"So Brittany, are you going to introduce us to your _friend_?"

The blonde lets go of her, and Santana gives her a confused look, but takes a _real _look at the man this time. He is blonde, with green eyes that just bore into her soul. His eyes flicker down to her robes, and for a second his eyes flashes with despise, but replace with a look that says '_I'm watching you'_

Next to him is a woman- she is just really an older version of Brittany; the cat-like eyes and the happiness that dance in them. They flicker down to her robes as well, but she doesn't seem to really think about _(or care) _that she's a Slytherin.

It takes her a couple of seconds to understand that this is Brittany's parents.

"Mother, father," Brittany starts and looks down at her briefly before averting her eyes to her parents again. "This is Santana Lopez," she introduces, "San, this is my parents."

Brittany's mother moves forward before none of them can say anything. "Oh, call me Mary, dear," she says and shakes Santana's hand. It's almost scary, their eyes are so much like each other, it feels like grown up Brittany is shaking her hand. She tries to smile as cutely as she can, but she is not sure if it's a success- she is so nervous about meeting Brittany's family.

"A Lopez?" Mr. Pierce asks, but it's more like a statement. And she realizes that he _knows _who her parents it, and probably _what _they are as well. His eyes are betraying his kind smile, they're hard and they judge her, just because of her last name. But she doesn't blame him.

"Yes, sir," she confirms and shakes his hand too. In the corner of her eye, Brittany is watching the exchanges with interest. She feeling unsure under his gaze but holds it anyway.

His eyes leaves her first to size her up, from her shoes to her eyes, and his eyebrows knit together.

"We're going now Brittany, come on." He tells his daughter, and Santana gets a weird feeling from him, he obviously doesn't like her. And the last thing she wants is that Brittany's father don't approve of her. What if he tells Brittany lies to keep his precious girl away from the "evil Slytherin girl"?

He and Mrs. Pierce steps out of the shop, and Brittany turns to her. "I'll see you at school?" she asks hopefully and Santana forgets all about Mr. Pierce for a second. "Same time at the library?"

"Sure," she replies, and she looks forward to be alone with her and talk to her in private.

Brittany leans in to press a kiss on her cheek, dangerously close to the corner of her mouth. She almost swallows her tongue by the gesture, a blush creeps up her neck and cheeks, and Brittany gives her a dreamy expression. "See you," she smirks and skips out to find her parents.

It's a nervous habit she has, gripping her wand tightly in the pocket of her robe. It gives her away often. Her wand is bent, the first time she saw it at Ollivander's she thought is was broken. Yet, it is long; 13 ½ inches.. Dark walnut wood and runespoor fang- the core that is best for the use of dark magic.

She smiles as she wonders what kind of core Brittany has, but she wouldn't be surprised if it was unicorn hair.

She looks around, and finds that Draco and Quinn are yet to pay, so she joins them in the line.

"Took you long enough," Quinn states and smirks at her flushed face.

"Shut up, Q," she mutters, but can't help but smile.

The three of them has just started talking about what they like to eat the most when Caleb comes into the shop and spots them talking in the line.

"Not ready yet?" he asks them as he makes his way to them. Santana rolls her eyes.

She hates how he can be so kind to her now when he hasn't been during her vacation. Maybe he feels bad for it? Nah, Caleb isn't like that.

"No, long line," Draco explains.

Santana is glad that Draco finally stopped hanging after her brother, now you can talk to him without him being afraid of Caleb thinking he's lame or something like that. Draco turns his gaze towards the register at the same time as Quinn and they start paying for everything.

Caleb meets her questioning look with a quirked eyebrow- challenging her to say something.

She just looks away. Suddenly she doesn't like him at all anymore. What happened to the sweet and over protective brother she once had?

* * *

"I need you to _practice _every day, by yourself, after dinner."

She looks up from their food to watch him across the massive table. He doesn't meet her eyes, just continues to eat his food like he didn't say anything.

Their house elf, Steff, is standing by the doorframe- ready to serve them.

"You'll never manage otherwise. We wouldn't want to disappoint mother and father, right?"

This time he looks up from his plate, watching her with cold eyes. Her whole being fills with anger and doubt. How can he use that on her, just to get her to do as he says? He has never, ever, used that card. Because he knows how badly she wants to please their parents, to make them proud.

He was her brother. Why was he treating her like this?

"No." she hisses between her teeth, still holding his nonchalant stare. He smiles, but not out of happiness- but because of him 'winning'.

"But you know," she continues and her anger vanishes when she knows _exactly _what to say to make his smug grin disappear. "If you fail, they won't blame me. They will blame the teacher." It's her turn to smirk at his chest fallen expression.

After dinner, she makes her way up to her room as always. Hank arrived this morning, so she better write a reply for Brittany before they go to Hogwarts the next day. She had just picked up her new quill when there is a knock on her door.

She scowls, who could that possibly be? Steff went to bed after dinner and Caleb went to his room as always.

"Can I come in?"

Indeed, it's her brother. She really hopes that he has come to say that he's sorry for being an asshole the whole summer. Or the fact that he used one of her weakest spot to get what he wanted.

"Sure," she says and turns around from her desk as he steps through the doorframe. "What do you want?"

I wasn't meant to come out so harsh, but once again; he had treated her like dirt during these last weeks.

Then she notices the large package he's holding behind his back- unsuccessfully hiding it. His face is uncertain and full of hesitation when she speaks up.

"Yesterday, in the Diagon Alley, when I went to 'run an errand'," he begins and holds the package in front of her with both hands. "I went to buy you this,"

Without any doubt in her mind- she can conclude that it was a broom wrapped up in the brown paper.

"I know how much brooms matter in the Quidditch team, especially if you're a chaser."

He takes a few steps forward with a guilty, yet genuine expression, and offers her the broom. She takes it in her hands to test the weight. Her eyes met her brothers' and he nods at her hesitation, so she unwraps it.

"C-Caleb," she stutters and finds his gaze again, her mouth hanging open and eyes wide in surprise. "This i-"

"The new Firebolt," He smiles and went to sit down on her bed, still facing her. "You never once complained or whined when we trained this summer, I think you deserve it."

She gives him a face splitting smile in return and feel her insides get all mushy again. "Caleb, I can't tell you how grateful I am," she breathes out, looking down at the broomstick in her hands. "It's perfect."

"You only deserve the best sis," he murmurs, but Santana can't hear him. Her own thoughts are screaming out in happiness and her heart expands until it's almost painful.

"Go to bed, we leave early tomorrow."

Her head snaps up to catch him walk out of her room, and closes the door after him. But why? Why did he get her this, was it just because she never once questioned him or refused to work on her animagus form? _Was he proud of her?_

Her brain fills with so much questions- that needed answers. But she knows that she would never get any.

* * *

The lingering eyes has never been so intense as when Quinn and her stepped into the trailer on the Hogwarts express. Jesse, Goyle and Crabbe were openly _staring _while Sebastian and Draco pays them no unnecessary attention to them.

"Hey guys," Quinn greets with her bored tone- Santana knows she isn't, but everybody else really thought she was bored _all the time_.

"Hey," she greets as well, receiving a nod from Sebastian and Jesse. Crabbe and Goyle were just gawking.

"I'm _sorry," _she says and sat down next to Jesse, opposite side sat Draco with the rest of the drooling boys. "Is there something you would like to say?" she asks in a sugar-sweet voice, but the boys weren't fooled by it. After all; they have gone to school with her for two years. Two years of bitchy-ness.

They both grumble an apology, and Santana smirks. Quinn just rolls her eyes.

She is hardly listening to her friends talking. All she can think about is that a blonde girl with the most beautiful eyes and features is somewhere on the train.

Santana could kill, just to meet her a few minutes. The minutes in the Diagon Alley were enough for a few hours, but now she _needs _to see her. A whole summer had gone by without them meeting, just owling. And that girl was in a trailer, with her friends, somewhere.

Just to hear Brittany's laugh right now would be such a satisfaction- and to get away from Jesse's lingering eyes would be such a satisfaction as well. She didn't like his eyes on her.

With a halt, she is thrown out of her head by the train stopping, and she _almost_ flies forward into Goyle's crotch. _Thank you God. _

"What's happening, are we already there?"

Sebastian's question hangs in the air a couple of seconds before Quinn answers.

"No, we're not even halfway yet."

Canus, who is sitting dutifully in her lap, tenses visibly. Everyone eyes the now full-grown cat. She coos and strokes him, but her actions don't seem to calm him.

Suddenly, it's like something hits the train; because it shakes back and forth for a second. The water on the window of the trailer slowly turns into ice before their eyes. The lights flicker to suddenly die out. Jesse and Crabbe, who is closest to the window gazes out in hope to find answers.

"W-what?" Jesse squints through the window, and so does Crabbe. "There is something black out there."

Just when he has spoken the words, the air turns ice-cold as well; their breathing coming out in short puffs. And then-

_Caleb telling her that she isn't good enough._

_Her parents disappointed faces._

_Her grandmother's death,- her grandfather's death._

_Death. Death. Death._

_Brittany._

"Britt," she whimpers and tries to stand when she train shakes again.

A dark figure, it reminds her of the way seaweed moves in the water, or grass swaying in the wind. But all of that is a beautiful sight, but _this _isn't. Black. It floats in the air. The creature makes a stop at the door. She doesn't pay attention to the others- she's mesmerized and all of her bad memories comes up to the surface. It feels like she's dying, like everything in the world is lost. Canus hisses from somewhere near, but she can't find him.

And then, the creature is gone. But the feeling remains, the bad memories linger and she can't shake it off.

_Brittany._

She needs to see her.

"Dementor."

Santana's best friend breathes in surprise, or even shock is lacing her angelic voice. Or _Fear._

"Q," she whispers as she snaps out of the haze. She meets Quinn's gaze and becomes uneasy. Her best friend looks like an albino; her hair, eyebrows and eyelashes are white. Quinn looks scared, and never in her life has Santana seen something so fragile, and the fact that _Quinn _of all people is scared, makes her scared too.

A cold hand grabs a hold of hers and squeezes. She can barely register Canus movements on her lap- curling into a ball and almost tries to disappear into her body. She lays a protective arm around him, and she feels him relax a little.

She squeezes Quinn's hand and inch closer to her.

They sit there, paralyzed, when suddenly the train jerks forward and the lights goes on again. Just like nothing has happened. She can think properly now, the ice melts and the air turns warm again.

Now, all of it feels like a dream. Like a _nightmare. _Canus is purring in her lap like nothing has happened. They all look at each other, like they want proof that it wasn't imagination.

"Draco, take Canus," he doesn't get a chance to reply before she stands up and drops the cat on his lap. "I'll see you at the feast."

She runs down the train corridor, which seems dead. The people she passes gives her scared looks. Some are still in shock. She can hear running coming towards her, but she can't see the person coming her way yet. Turning to look in every trailer, she never finds her blonde, but a passed out Harry Potter, with his friends in one of the trailers. She rolls her eyes. _Really? The Boy Who Lived, passed out? Heroic._

And then she turns to the left, to enter the next carriage; Brittany is comes running down the hall towards her.

"Brittany," she whimpers in relief when they reach each other. The blonde's warm embrace makes her forget about all of the bad memories and the hopelessness she felt just seconds ago.

Brittany pulls her tight against her body, both of her arms wraps around her waist and she lets her arms fall around Brittany's neck.

The blonde is saying something she can't make out, it's out of breath and coming in short pants. She rests her head just above her collarbone and nestles her nose in her jaw. And then she finally makes out Brittany's words.

"You're okay…" another breath. "you're okay.."

Santana refuses to leave her side, and since Brittany's friends doesn't like her at all; they sit down in the deserted hallway.

"How are you feeling?" Brittany asks her gently.

She has her arm around Santana's shoulders, so they can sit as close as they possibly can. The latina's legs are bent up towards her body, which is leaning fully into Brittany.

"I'm fine," she chuckles, because the blonde has asked her like a million times already. "how are _you?" _

She can feel how Brittany buries her nose in her hair and takes a deep breath. "I guess it was horrible before, but not anymore." She murmurs, and Santana link their fingers together on Brittany's lap.

"How come?" she murmurs back, she buries her head further into the blonde's neck so she can get more of her calming scent.

"I'm with you, silly," Brittany says, like it's a most obvious thing in the whole wide world. Santana can hear the smile in her voice; it only makes her happier to know that Brittany feels that way around her, because she feels the exact same thing.

"Me too," she admits quietly and runs a thumb over milky knuckles. She can't help but notice, her slightly darker skin tone matches with Brittany's lighter one perfectly. "I was so afraid that something could've happened to you, it was the first thing on my mind."

Brittany tightens her grip around her, and whispers in her ear.

"Me too," she repeats, and Santana chuckles.

* * *

And of course Draco can't shut up, like always. He has this craving of bullying Harry Potter. At least she and Quinn just hate him in silence. Draco is digging his own grave.

The feast was great after that- except the part when Dumbledore's had his speech.

'_Hogwarts will play hosts for the Dementors' of Azkaban until such time as Sirius Black is captured. The Dementors will be_ _stationed at every entrance to the grounds Now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disturb our day-to-day activates; a word of caution. Dementors' are vicious creatures.' _

Oh, Dumbledore honey. _I'm vicious._

'_They'll not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who comes in their way. Therefore I must warn every one of you- to not give them any reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving.'_

They scoff at each other, why would any student in this room every want to go outside the grounds, when there is Dementors' all over the place?

Their headmaster continues. '_But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times- if one only remembers to turn on the light.'_

Her eyes finds Brittany's in the crowd, because she actually understand the headmaster's speech this year and she knows exactly what he means by this. Caleb told her about the _Patronus Charm _years ago, but he thought she was way too young to learn it. But he told her about how it works as a shield- to repel the Dementor _(or just send massages.)_ He even showed his- a raven. He told her that you need to use the strongest memory, the _happiest, _memory you have to make it possible to cast.

Brittany is her light. And some part of her knows that she's the strongest source of happiness she can get right know.

* * *

She remembers Caleb's word at their last dinner before she went to Hogwarts. That she needs to practice by herself after dinner. Which means she can't meet Brittany in the library anymore. Or she could just bring her with her, to make Brittany keep her company?

No. She promised Caleb not so say anything about this to anyone. Even if he was acting like a complete asshole, she wasn't going to break her promise. And she won't make her parents disappointed, she wanted to show them that she _is _good enough, and that she _is _strong enough.

She would still meet Brittany in class, right? And this year they were allowed to visit Hogsmeade, so they could go together. Maybe she should just go to the library twice a week… or just tell Brittany about all of this. But no, a promise is a promise.

All of these thoughts are still bothering her when she finally falls asleep in her four-poster bed, with Canus resting on the pillow next to her.

* * *

They share both of the new subjects with the Ravenclaws', Care of Magical Creatures and Study of Ancient Runes. But with the Hufflepuffs' and Gryffindors' as well.

Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms and History of Magic with all of the Houses mixed together and the rest was just shared with Gryffindor.

Sigh.

The first lesson she has, is Ancient Runes. None of her peers choose it; they all took Arithmancy class instead. She had just split up with her friends when Brittany caught up with her.

"Hi," she says happily and linked their arms together. "How are you today?"

Santana can't help but smile at the ecstatic Ravenclaw beside her; there is no doubt in her mind that she is anxious to learn some new subjects. After all, she _is _a Ravenclaw.

"I'm good, you?" she asks as they turn around a corner. She can see that Hermione Granger is standing by the classroom door, waiting. By herself. Great, one the two Harry Potter lovers is sharing another class with her.

"I'm great," Brittany says, and Hermione's head snaps up from her book when she realizes that someone is approaching. Santana gives her the best glare she can manage, and the bushy haired girl starts reading again.

"Good," she smiles as they sit down next to each other on the floor. Closer than they need too.

"I'm so excited, aren't you? And after this is Care of Magical Creatures, San. I hope we can touch something cute." The blonde squeals and Santana nods with fond a smile.

"Yeah, I've grown tired of the other subjects, I need something new to survive this year."

More students from every House join them, and soon they are all taking seats in the new classroom. Brittany is practically clinging to her side so they can sit together. They find a seat in the back of the classroom, so they have a good view of what everyone else is doing.

Their teacher is okay. She's nothing like the other teacher who favor the Gryffindors' or every House except Slytherin. Well, Professor Snape is favoring them, but all of the other Professors' almost despises them.

"So, what do you think?" she asks Brittany halfway through class. It was her who begged Brittany to take this class with her last year, and she hoped that the blonde didn't regret it.

"It's okay. I think it'll be more interesting when you learn more," Brittany motions to the book in front of her.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have made you take this subject…" Guilt is seeping through her voice and heart.

"Santana, I didn't mean it like _that. _The firsts lessons are always confusing because you've never even heard anything about it." She explains in a murmur. The Professor seems to know that they're talking.

"So, you like it?" she murmurs back, and inches closer to her to point in the book- so the Professor thinks they're talking about something written there.

She can feel Brittany's eyes on her. "Yeah, I like it."

Santana looks up to return Brittany's gaze. There is a fond smile adores her lips, and her blue eyes are filled with joy. It feels like she can't capture all of her features, so she let's her eyes roam over the freckles on her face- they are much more now than last year, but she knows that they will vanish when the winter comes, and her perfect eyebrows. Her eyes find her lips.

She studies the corners carefully, how they are tugged up and she can make out that Brittany is biting at the inside of her bottom lip.

"Miss Lopez, if I remember correctly I wasn't asking you to study your partner, but your book."

She snaps out of it then, when the Professor interrupts her thoughts about how beautiful the blonde is.

"Sorry Professor," she murmurs back, and she can see that Hermione is watching them with careful eyes. But she doesn't give her a glare this time; she just looks back at her until the Gryffindor girl turns her gaze away.

Brittany is looking down at her book when she turns her gaze to the left. The moment is _gone. _Confusion fills her when she finds that her heart is beating fast, and that her palms are slightly sweaty.

The blonde glances to the side and meets her eyes, and she finds that Brittany's cheeks are a little red.

_She feels it, too._

* * *

They don't talk about it. Santana is _way _too confused to even get what this is all about, and there is no _way _that she can talk about it if she doesn't understand.

The next lesson is on the grounds, so they make their way outside. It's a sunny day, the wind is blowing a little and the birds are singing. But her attention is drawn to the person who is walking beside her. How the wind plays with her hair and how her eyes tries to look at every thing at once. Her face is so full of life and excitement that Santana almost feels bad for not feeling it, too.

Suddenly Brittany is looking at her, but her expression doesn't change at all; it's still full happiness and life. She can imagine that she looks just like that as well. Brittany smiles, and then links their pinkies, and starts swaying their hands back and forth between them.

When they reach Hagrid's cottage, Brittany doesn't let go. The blonde's friends are _right _there, and they're giving Santana skeptical gazes. Quinn just smirks at Santana, and then turns around again to listen of what the giant has to say.

She doesn't get how _her _Slytherin friends can accept Brittany so fast, but Brittany's friends _can't. _How can they not see how good she is to the blonde? And that Brittany seems happy when she is with her. Sure, she _(,Draco and Quinn) _knows that they're up to no good when they grow up. But she would _never _hurt Brittany. Ever.

If her parents are so obsessed with Lord Voldermort, then he must be something quite special. Maybe he'll understand that she'll do anything to keep Brittany safe. He must be a great leader if he had so many followers before he died.

Hagrid takes them to a glen and asks them to form a group a little further in and open their books. She can hear Draco ask how, and Hagrid says that you need to stroke the spine. Santana looks down at the book under her left arm. Even Caleb had seemed hesitated to buy it in the first place, because it was kind of a little monster. You must have a belt around it so it won't attack you.

"Hey Brittany!" Tina calls, and Brittany turns around. But Santana doesn't. "come be with us,"

She scowls at these words, and turns around as well. Why can't she just leave them alone? That black girl gives her a glare, like she is something the cat brought home. So she drops the blonde's pinky, and in return Brittany turns to her, a confused _(and maybe a little hurt)_ look in her eyes.

"I should go join Draco and Quinn," She murmurs, and Brittany gives her a questioning gaze. And then she looks back to her friends. "I'll see you later."

"No," Brittany hisses, "are you going to do this _again, _Santana? I know you're too proud or whatever bu-"

"Your friends hates me Brittany," she pleads in a whisper. "I want them to be okay with me, so I want to show them that I'm not trying to steal you or something,"

Brittany's eyes soften and she looks away towards her friends again, and shakes her head at them. "No, I'm fine here."

They're closer now, just four feet away. Their glares dig holes through her head, blaming her for taking Brittany away from them. She can't look them in the eyes, so she just averts her gaze to the ground.

"But Britt," she hasn't noticed the weak-looking boy who is with them until he speaks up. He's a Hufflepuff, with glasses and brown hair. His big ears are making him look ridiculous. He leans in a little, like she is some kind of animal that doesn't understand them, so that it's okay anyways if she hears what he's saying. "she's a Slytherin, and she hangs out with Draco and Quinn, don't you remember what they did last year with Blaine?"

She hates that he talks about her like she isn't there, and as if Brittany is dumb or something. It makes her want to hex the shit out of him.

Brittany scoffs at him, and her friends. "But Santana didn't have anything to do with that, Artie." She defends her, but it doesn't make Santana feel any better. Her hands are twitching, and she can barely contain her fury.

"But she hangs out with them, I-"

Quinn has noticed that something is wrong. She tends to do that sometimes, even if Santana doesn't even know it yet. An arm wraps around her shoulders and pulls her body towards them.

The scent of Quinn fills her nostrils, and she can feel tears stinging her eyes, and she hates that Quinn just _knows_. She isn't supposed to be weak like this, to break down just because some damn boy offends her.

Santana feels Brittany's worried eyes on her, traveling back and forth between her friends and Santana. She is arguing with the boy, Artie, who still talks to her like he knows exactly what it is she wants and feels.

"Is there a problem?" a sleepy, but nonchalant voice asks beside her. Santana can picture out how Quinn is looking right now. When she is mad, her hair turns deep red and her teeth turns sharper. Santana looks up then, to catch Artie's panicked expression. None of them except Santana seemed to notice that Quinn was standing there.

"I-um, sorry… I-" he stutters and his eyes darts between the two of them.

"If you ever," she chances a look up at her best friend, and it looks like her thoughts about Quinn's red hair is true, "talk about her like that again, I will personally hurt you,"

Artie's eyes widen, and he opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out.

"And that you even had the courage to talk about **her** _in front of her,_ **it will** have consequences." Quinn growls and pulls her with her when she turns around. All she can see is that Draco is giving her a concerned look when they reach their gang.

She can hear Quinn muttering death-threats under her breath. Jesse even gives her a look that says he is suffering with her. She can feel everyone's eyes on her, so she swallows hard and looks up like nothing has happened. Slytherin pride. She needs to show them all that she doesn't care.

They're standing behind the golden trio, and she can hear Hermione say, "I think they're funny."

Draco, who is standing beside her protectively, laughs. He obviously thinks that she was talking about them. Or what just happened to her.

Even if he doesn't show it often, Draco is a great friend. But can also be a huge douche when he get the right moment. He is just like her in a way, he wants his dad's approval and be able to show them that he can honor their family. He is very loyal, and when he even get the slightest of hint that someone is talking about _them, _or his friends, he goes mad.

"Oh yeah. Terribly funny," he starts to get the Trios' attention. They turn around, so does the rest of the students around them. "Witty even. God, this place has gone to the dogs."

He knows exactly what to say to get Harry Potter furious, and she can't say she admires his ability to do so. Actually, he can get anyone angry, just by saying the right things.

She doesn't look at Brittany. She knows that she is standing there with her puppy-face, pleading that she will forgive her. But right know it feels like she can't, if her friends talked about Brittany that way, or worse, _in front _of her- she would kill them with her bare hands. So yeah, she is pretty mad. Brittany hadn't even sounded angry when she 'defended' her.

"Wait until Father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes." Draco continues with disgusted face.

Wow, now she really feels that she would like to insult someone, too. It kind of makes her feel better, and maybe everyone won't think that she had gone soft for a certain Ravenclaw girl. _Maybe that is Draco's angle. _She smirks at this. Wow, he actually is smart. Now everyone will forget the incident with Artie, and how he humiliated her in front of everyone here.

Crabbe, Goyle, Jesse and Sebastian laugh at his last comment mockingly. Quinn just makes a noise in her throat, like she is trying to hold back a chuckle.

To her great surprise, Potter is even angrier than she thought. "Shut up, Malfoy." He replies and takes a few steps towards them. It sounds like he tries to hold back the fury, but he fails miserably. Draco got him just were he wants him.

All of the Slytherin students chuckle at this, and she can't help but look Brittany's way. She finds Brittany's hurt gaze, the blonde knows her enough to know what this is all about. Her gang needs to keep their reputation up, and Artie showed all students there that one of the girls in the gang actually cared of what people said about her. Which wasn't good reputation.

Brittany scowls at her, silently telling her to make it stop. But she refuses, and puffs her chest up and turns her gaze to where Draco is meeting Harry halfway. A little circle is built around them, but the rest of the 'gang' stays where they are. She can see that Harry clenches his jaw when Draco gets into his personal space. The blonde boy is taller than him.

But then, Draco jerks away from Harry and looks up next to his shoulder and points his finger that way.

"D-Dementor! Dementor!" he says in his best 'scared' tone and she smiles. Always knows the best things to say to get into peoples heads.

Everyone except the Slytherin's turns around, frightened, and they can't hold back the laughter when Harry realizes that it was just made up. The student's turn around again when they hear that they're laughing. Draco pulls the hood of the robe over his head, and they all do the same when they get what's going on.

They all start to sound like ghosts', and puts their hands in the air to wiggle their fingers just to mock him even more, but starts to laugh again at their expressions. Precious. When she looks over at Brittany, she is staring back at her with an 'I-can't believe-you-right-know' face. She just shrugs at her, and nods in her direction. _Like you could say anything about it._

Hagrid clears his throat to get their attention; she didn't even notice that he was gone. He holds his hands up in the direction of where the most weird-looking creature is standing. It's big, clad in feathers like a bird, and has a bird head. But it has a horse body.

_What the hell is that thing?_ She thinks, and Draco's face mirrors her own when they look at each other.

Hagrid quickly answers their inner thoughts.

"Isn't he beautiful…?" he throws something that looks like a ferret at the creature, who almost breathes it in. She scrunches her nose together, because _that _is not even near her definition of beautiful. "Say hello to Buckbeak." He says, but no one dare to 'say hello'.

Someone asks Hagrid what _it _is, and he answers with "That, Ron, is a Hippogriff." They all just stare at it as _it _eats.

"First thing you wanna know is that they're very proud creatures."

_Oh yeah, like Slytherins?_

"Very easily offended," he continues and she rolls her eyes.

_Hm, something sounds familiar._

"You do _not _want to insult a Hippogriff."

_Yeah, totally sounds like __**us**__._

"It may just be the last thing you every do."

She turns her gaze towards Brittany and her friends to find that Brittany is staring at her already. The blonde looks a little worried, her eyebrows knitted together and her mouth in a thin line. When she notices that she is looking back at her, she motions with her finger to come over. Santana just scoffs back and quirks and eyebrow and nods to the direction of her friends.

"_Please," _Brittany mouths, but she just turns her attention back to Hagrid. She is furious at the moment, and she is _not _going to be humiliated again by that _boy._

She is confused by why everyone backs away from the new Professor, but soon enough, she gets that the _famous Harry Potter _is going to ride that thing.

_Well, of-fucking-course._

Draco sneers something that she can't hear, but she can bet her left arm that is was something that goes hand-in-hand with her own thoughts.

He takes off, and when he is out of sight, Draco starts talking about how Potter just 'likes the attention' and that he thinks that he's better than everybody else in this whole damn world. Harry's friends just ignore him, which she thinks is for the best. Draco would tear them down as well. By the time Harry get's back, Brittany has attempted to talk to her more than ten times.

Would Brittany talk to her, if _her _friends had talked shit about _her_ _in front _of her, and Santana would've just barely defended her?

No.

Brittany wouldn't have talked to her for days. So she is giving her the silent treatment as long as she can stand it herself.

Draco is so riled up about this Harry Potter business, so when Harry lands he rushes past everybody, and before she can stop him, the blonde haired boy is talking to that bird like it was a piece of shit.

"Draco, no!" she calls and goes after him. But it is too late, when he is in front of that _thing; _she hasn't even passed all of the students.

And of course it fucking attacks him, what else could he expect? Hagrid told them not to.

She runs after Hagrid when he takes her best friend to the hospital wing. Draco is groaning, and for a moment she is kind of worried of his arm that was attacked.

But at the same time, Draco is over-dramatic and is probably putting on a show.

Turns out she knows him well.

* * *

That night before dinner, Santana and Quinn are in the dormitory. Quinn has this weird desire to read all the time, and right now she pulls out a copy of the Daily Prophet out of her school bag.

Santana is fiddling with her wand nervously. She hasn't talked to Brittany since yesterday. The blonde tried to get her attention at Charms this afternoon, but she wouldn't have it.

"They've seen him," Quinn murmurs and Santana's head snap up. "Sirius Black, they've seen him in Dufftown."

"But that's…" she whispers, "nearby."

Quinn just sighs and closes the magazine and throws it on the floor next to her bed.

"He's coming here," Quinn murmurs and stands from her bed, Santana is watching curiously. "I just have this feeling."

She watches as her best friend takes off her robe and puts in on the hanger next to her bed.

Santana doesn't reply, instead she looks down at her homework that she can't finish because all of her thoughts are occupied with thinking of Brittany. It has been a day, and she has this weird stomach ache ever since the incident.

Why didn't Brittany get angry with Artie? She knows that she would've been outrageous if someone spoke to Brittany like that, especially her friends. Was she ashamed? She didn't get it.

Quinn pulls out the chair next to her, but she doesn't acknowledge it.

"You should talk to her, give her a chance to explain herself."

_That _sure gets her attention. "What do you mean?"

Quinn smirks, and her eyebrow shoot up. "Really Santana, you don't know what I am talking about?"

She doesn't reply. Just averts her gaze to her clock. "It's dinner in five, let's go."

After dinner, she hurries to the one place she knows that she can practice alone- moaning Myrtle's bathroom, without a second thought about heading to the library to meet Brittany.

Her cloak is thrown on the taps, as she concentrates hard just as Caleb have instructed her. It's impossible at the beginning, but soon her thoughts are just black- free from Brittany and the desire to please her parents.

It's always a weird sight when her legs and arms turn into paws and soft fur. It takes a couple of minutes to get her tail, too. And another half an hour to get the back and head.

And there it is. Her form. The tricky part is to hold on to it for as long as she can. Caleb can hold his for months, maybe years. But she can only hold it for about five minutes, because in the beginning it's exhausting. She counts the minutes in her head. She stands still, and tries to keep her mind clean from anything that is bothering her.

An hour later, she arrives to her bed to fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

The Defense Against the Dark Arts class this time is rather interesting. Today, it is about boggarts.

Brittany is staring so hard at her, that she thinks it will make a burn mark on her skin. Draco and Quinn are standing on either side of her, and she thinks that Brittany knows better than to try talking to her right now.

But she misses her so badly that her skin crawls and her hands itch. It's almost like her body misses her touch.

Maybe she should just talk to her…

Professor Lupin explains that a boggart is a creature that takes the form of ones greatest fear. It feeds of it, and she can't help but compare it to a Dementor. But the best way to defeat the boggart, is a laugh.

They learn a simple charm word that turns the boggart into something amusing, but they have to imagine it in their heads to get it to work.

When Professor Lupin tells them to form a like, Draco grabs her elbow and pulls her forward so him, Quinn and she are standing at the beginning. The Gryffindors' groan in protest, but Draco just sneers down at them.

"Quinn, right?" Lupin asks her best friend, who just hums in response. "I know that you're a very clever girl. And I think you know exactly what to do."

So he opens the closet, and out comes Frannie Fabray walking towards them with so much arrogance. Santana can see that Quinn tense at the sight of this, but lifts her wand anyway.

"I've always known that you and compare to me, Quinn. What are mother and father going to say when they finds out that you've failed your at your finals?"

The boggart looks almost disgusted. Is this what Quinn fears the most? Failing her final _exam?_

"Riddikulus!" Quinn utters without a hint of fear and Frannie's lips and breasts grow bigger, until it comes to a limit where her whole body just let's out a 'poof' and disappear.

"Good, good," Lupin smiles at the blonde, but Quinn just turn away from him to go sit in the back. He just shrugs and smiles at Santana when she steps forward.

"Miss Lopez." She greets, and she nods in a silent 'hello'.

The air starts moving and transforms into Caleb- who is wearing a smug smile. "I knew it. I knew it all along. You're nothing but a disappointment to mother and father. You'll never measure up to me." He grins, and she is just about to raise her wand to make his painful words go away, when the boggart transform again. This time; into Brittany.

There are a few gasps among the students in the room. She can only imagine Brittany's face right now. She is a little ashamed of this, and before the boggart speaks she knows what this is all about.

"He is right, you know. You're nothing but a disgusting Slyth-"

"Riddikulus!" she raises her left arm and points her wand at the boggart, and as soon as she utters the words, big red marks appear on its whole body. The boggart starts to scratch its skin furiously and Lupin laughs a little with the students.

It's pretty boring after that, she and Quinn watch as Draco has his turn- until it's Harry's turn.

For a moment, she believes that every one of them in this room is about to see Lord Voldermort's shape. But they all get shocked when a Dementor emerges. It all happens so fast; Professor Lupin takes Harry's place and the boggart turn into a full moon.

She doesn't dwell on it, but Quinn's forehead is creased and she can almost see the wheels turn in her head.

Lupin dismisses the class, and they all starts to leave when a hand grabs her wrist.

She knows those fingers very well, and the person they belong to even more. Quinn, who is waiting for her by the door, smirks at her and walks through the door like the rest of the third years.

"I'm sorry," Brittany whisper and makes a move to walk out of the classroom- her wrist in a tight grip. They step out to the corridor, where they are all alone. "I really am, I should've yelled at him, the way he was talking to you… I was so shocked that he even dared."

She can't look her in the eyes yet, so Santana just stares down at her shoes. "Please, at least look at me?" Brittany murmurs carefully and lifts her chin up with the tip of her finger.

Their eyes meet for the first time in two days. Brittany looks tired, and she can imagine that she does the same. The blonde smiles weakly, unsurely, but she isn't happy enough to return it. And she doesn't want to fake it.

"I miss you so much, San. It's only been two days, but it feels like years already."

She can help the shy smile that breaks out all over her face.

"Really?" she mutters. God, why is she so shy all of a sudden?

"Yeah," Brittany confesses and her eyes are so intense when she says is, so she averts her gaze down again. "It's not true, what he said about you…" she trails off, just like she knows that the topic _feelings _are hard for her to talk about. But Brittany has always been able to figure her out anyways, but they never really talk about it.

So she doesn't reply, and waits for Brittany to continue.

"You're not like Quinn and Draco, I know you,"

_You don't know what you're talking about. _She thinks, and wonders briefly how Brittany will react when she finds out about her family, and how her biggest dream is to join Lord Voldermort to please her parents. To serve him like they have.

But the blonde _knows _her. Her reactions to everything, what she likes the most, what she doesn't like at all and all of her thoughts that doesn't involve her parents, Caleb or Lord Voldermort. But her darkest secrets… Brittany is far too innocent to know this. Yet.

"Britt, I am like them," she begins and Brittany is just about to protest when she cuts her off. "But I'm different around you. You make me want to be a better person."

Brittany surprises her when she takes a step closer and wraps her arms around her neck. "But you're not like _that_," She whispers, "you think you are, but you're not.

In that moment, she knows that Brittany _knows. _She gulps and wraps her arms around a lean waist. And suddenly she is highly aware of Brittany's breasts molding into her own. It feels _so _good when their bodies are close, or whenever Brittany touches her. Better than Caleb giving her the Firebolt. Better than the first time she saw Canus.

She doesn't have anything to compare it with, because her childhood and life have never been really great or anything. But she knows that when Brittany is holding her, she is the happiest she has ever been. So she doesn't reply, she just leaves this _topic_- that's about her and what she _are. _That's a thing they will have to talk about eventually, but none of them wants it now.

* * *

Both her and Quinn make the team this year as well. In fact, even Draco could fly better with an 'injured' arm than the other Slytherin who was at try-outs. Her Firebolt was _amazing. _Never in her life she had such a great broom. When she, Draco and Quinn was walking to try-outs some of the students they passed had gasped, and even asked her if it was a _real _Firebolt. She couldn't be irritated by that though, and she even let a first year Hufflepuff boy hover just above the ground.

Marcus gave her these weird looks that she didn't like, the whole try-out and he was always a _little _to close when they were talking. He had studied her broom with a smirk and purred a compliment.

"I think he likes you," Quinn teases when they had just scored 10 points again with their awesome teamwork. It was no secret that they had a great connection on the field; it was like they could read each other's minds.

"Who?" she asks, but she just wants to make sure they're on the same page and is talking about their team captain.

"Marcus," Quinn says and gives her a 'Duh' look.

"Oh… I don't know…" she trails off, and Quinn smirks at her hesitation.

"You should go for it,"

She laughs as that, "Quinn! I can't date him, everyone would think I was using him to get on the team!"

"I must say, ever since he fixed his teeth… I wouldn't say no to _that." _Quinn winks, and flies away.

She won't lie, he actually looks good. Or not good, she knows that most of the girls on Hogwarts would kill to go on a date with him. But she get's this odd feeling in her stomach when she even thinks about kissing him, or letting him touch her in any way. She even has problems with _Quinn_ touching her sometimes, and they have been friends since they could walk.

She is used to think about Brittany when these thoughts come up in her head. Whenever Jesse gives her _those _looks, she always thinks of Brittany. Why, she doesn't know- maybe it's because she wants her approval, she is one her best friend after all.

Quinn calls her name, and a second later the quaffle is thrown her way, and she barely has time to catch it. Marcus flies up to her and gives her a loop-sided smile.

"Daydreaming?" he asks and she smiles back at him. He isn't bad at all, but she decides to not '_go for him'._

* * *

Hogsmeade. Today is the first time _ever _that they have permission to visit it during school. She's excited, and she can tell that Quinn is, too. They don't have to wear their robes, which is a great thing. You grow tired of it after a while.

Santana and Quinn are getting ready for breakfast, but this time Santana put on some jeans, dark kensington boots and a long, dark green, woolen cardigan that reaches her knees. Santana let her hair down for once; she always had her hair in a tight ponytail.

They met the boys in the Great Hall to eat breakfast. They where talking about the hundreds of things they wanted to do, while Santana were just listening.

She and Brittany hadn't made plans about going together, but she _really _wanted to. She glances up towards the Ravenclaw table to find Brittany chatting with her friends. Even that Artie boy from Hufflepuff is there. The looks he is giving Brittany makes her stomach drop and raises her urge to beat the shit out of him. That adoring gaze makes her want to gag. But to her big satisfaction, whenever he opened his mouth and said anything; Brittany didn't even pay him any attention.

They're on their way down to Hogsmeade when Santana catches a glimpse of Brittany further down the hill together with her friends. In that moment, she just _can't _keep away from the blonde. She _needs _to talk to her, she want to visit the village with her.

"I'll see you later." She says to Quinn, who just shrugs in response as she runs towards Brittany.

"Britt!" she calls, and the blonde stops abruptly, causing Artie almost to walk into her. Her group turns around as well when Brittany steps around them to meet her halfway.

Brittany's embraces are always warm and intimate. It kind of makes her blush every time; they always hug longer than necessary.

"Hey San," Brittany says happily, and Santana can see that Artie is glaring daggers at her.

"Hi," she grins when they let go of each other. Brittany's eyes travels down her body to inspect her clothes. _Or something._

The blonde is wearing sneakers, tight jeans like her, and an army green jacket with a yellow scarf. Her hair is blowing in the wind like the other day, and her eyes are twinkling.

"Do you want to visit Hogsmeade with me?" she asks quickly, because she knows that if she waits another minute she won't have the guts to ask her. The shy smile Santana receives makes her blush.

"Yeah, sure," Brittany replies gently and hooks their arms together, turn them around and starts walking down towards Brittany's friends.

Something is different though. Tina and the black girl aren't giving her disgusted faces anymore, in fact; they are smiling at the two of them together. But Artie is still looking at her like dirt.

"Is it okay if I go with Santana, instead? I know I sai-" Brittany starts, but the black girl interrupts.

"Of course,"

Tina nods and finds Santana's eyes. "I'm sorry, for you know… judging you just because you're a Slytherin…"

"Let's not turn this into some mushy-shit, okay? Like someone cries and then I apologize too…"

"Yeah, ue. But I'm sorry." Tina keeps her straight face, and so does Santana.

"I'm sorry, too, Lopez. But you know, Brittany is our girl and we're protective of one another," the black girl says as they begin the walk to Hogsmeade again.

"It's cool, I know what you mean."

Turns out that the black girl, Mercedes, and Tina are hilarious. She fits right in with them, even if she is tense in the beginning- and kind of still is- but they're goofy and nice when you get to know them. But it doesn't mean she let's her walls down.

Artie still hasn't said anything, but she doesn't care. She despises him, and if he doesn't have the balls to apologize, she isn't going to be nice to _him _either. He keeps giving her looks and tries to talk to the blonde who is glued to her side until they reach Hogsmeade.

They say goodbye to each other, but Brittany just ignores the boy when he tries to give her a hug.

_Fuck yeah, that's right bitch. _

"I made the Ravenclaw team yesterday," Brittany says with a proud grin.

"What? Oh my God, Britt! That's amazing!" she gushes and takes Brittany's hand and squeeze. The blonde blushes down at her. "I'm so proud of you, I knew you could make it if you tried."

Brittany just nods, her cheeks still tinted red. "you tried out for the chaser position, right?"

Brittany nods again, "yes."

"Then you better watch out Pierce, you'll have to get past me," she winks and smiles up at her. "but, where do you want to go now?"

She looks around them at all the stores, and the people but can't decide. So she just asks Brittany, Santana will go where she wants to go.

"I want to look at the candy store!" Brittany squeals and makes a cute little jump.

"Then candy store it is," she says and drags the blonde with her towards Honeydukes Sweetshop.

Twenty minutes later, and three bags of sweets later, they exit the shop, hand in hand.

"What now?" she asks the taller girl, who is holding a lollipop in her other hand.

Santana is carrying all of the bags of candy in a white plastic bag.

"I think I want some tea." Brittany points to Madam Puddifoot's café.

She stiffens at this; because all she knows about that place is that the couples that goes to Hogwarts go on dates there. Does Brittany think this is a date? _Is _it a date? The word of it makes her blush deep crimson. Brittany is playing with her fingers, looking anywhere but her right now to because of the desire to see _every thing _that is Hogsmeade.

"Or," Santana begins; her nerves is getting the best of her. Does she _like _Brittany? This thought has never crossed her mind before. She has never _liked _anyone like that. She hasn't even gotten her first kiss yet. "We can just find a bench and eat all of our candy."

Brittany doesn't object, just pulls her to the closest bench and plops down on it, licking on her lollipop happily.

"This is so awesome," Brittany breathes as she opens one of the bags. "I've never had so much candy at once."

Santana chuckles, because Brittany seems to blown away by it all. She pops a chocolate in her mouth and her eyes roll back into her head. "Oh my God," she moans and takes another. She realizes that she has just fucking _moaned,_ and chances a look at the girl beside to see if she noticed it, too.

Brittany's face is crimson, and when she realizes that Santana is looking back into her shocked eyes, they flicker down to her lollipop again. "Was it good?" Brittany asks and her eyes flicker down to her lips, which makes her heart flutter.

"Myeah, want one?" she asks, and holds her bag out.

"No, I'm good."

They continue to chew on their candy and watch people walk by. Santana can feel that the air is charged; it felt like she could cut it with a knife or something. Is it because she didn't want to the café were all the couples goes on dates? The thought of taking Brittany on a date feels kind of weird, but not wrong or anything. Girls that were friends were close, right? They hugged and braid each other's hair and gives each other gifts for Christmas.

She can just feel that Brittany is different, not like Quinn and Santana. Quinn was funny, she listened, and they were kind of in '_the same boat'- _no one could understand them, how they really felt and such. Just _them. _

But Brittany she was… just different. She made her happy when she smiled and she got tingles when they touched or hugged. When she would lean in a little too close while studying, her breath would hitch for a second and her heart would begin to race. And Santana thinks she _knew _what was going on with her family and what they were. And if she knew, Brittany didn't criticize her for it.

She looked at the blonde beside her, her hair was flowing down her face and her innocent smile was so big and adorable. Brittany didn't notice her watching her, but sometimes she nudged her side and pointed at something she thought was cute or interesting so they could share it together.

Santana's heart filled with an unfamiliar feeling every time she spoke, her whole being felt different.

She wasn't sure if she liked it yet.

* * *

When they come back from the visit, they split up and head to their respectively House's, Santana barely made it to the dungeons' until the Slytherin Prefects' made the whole House of Slytherin to go to the Great Hall.

The students looked at each other, confused, when every Professor stood on the podium and Dumbledore started speaking.

"We need to search the Castle, I'm afraid all of you will need to sleep in here tonight."

Instantly, the students started talking and Santana scowled in confusion. Why?

Some of the Gryffindor students were talking to the other Houses and she caught something they were saying. '_Sirius Black'._

Her first thought was '_Brittany', _and she almost laughed at herself for being so protective of the girl. Her eyes flickered everywhere to find the blonde, but they were too many people. Jesse came running, pushing people aside to reach them.

"It's Sirius Black…" he takes a deep breath to collect himself, "he's in the castle!"

Quinn gasps and her eyes widens. Santana recalled what the _(now pink haired)_ girl said a couple of days ago, the she had this feeling he was coming here. They exchanged worried looks and Draco took a couple of steps forward to stand beside her protectively.

"This is bullshit," he hisses in her ear and she nods. All of Hogwarts entrances', to the grounds _and _the castle was supposed to be secure. How the hell did he get in? "When my father hears about this, he'll be even more furious."

Draco was _(she would never utter the words to anyone) _a daddy's boy. He sought his father's approval just like her, but he has real spoiled and got whatever he wanted. So when that Hippogriff, Buckbeak, injured his arm, his father went nuts. He even had the _incident _to go to court.

She took a deep breath and looked for Brittany again, and this time she found her talking to Artie, who was fawning over her like a _boyfriend _would_. _Brittany was in his arms, but to her great pleasure she broke away from the embrace as soon as Brittany's eyes found hers. The pang in her chest that she felt when she had seen them together didn't make sense.

Santana knits her eyebrows in confusion and Brittany fidgets with her fingers. Draco places a hand on her shoulder, "let's find two sleeping bags beside each other."

She nods and throws Brittany one last look before turning away to follow Draco. The look Brittany is sending her way is pleading, but she chose to ignore it.

* * *

Marcus insists that when their seeker was injured there was no way they could play the Quidditch game against Gryffindor in a couple of days. Which she thought was hilarious. Draco wasn't even in pain!

But when they saw the weather that day, she had to admit that she was rather smug about not playing that day. It was raining, _not little, _but it was like fucking hail. On their way to the field they became soaked instantly, and she regrets not bringing an umbrella. But she figures that she would've become soaked anyway.

Brittany caught up with them, and Draco and Quinn actually acted civil towards her. They didn't ignore her presence like they did before. They had always accepted her though, and if she talked to them before they would answer; but they could hardly be described as friends.

"How is your arm, Draco?" Brittany asks.

"Been better," he winks at her and gives her a mischievous smile.

Quinn just chuckles, "Thanks to this fuck, we can't play in this nice weather. We're quite happy about it."

Brittany just smiles in realization and nods in understanding, "yeah I wouldn't want to play in this weather, too."

The tall blonde beside her links their fingers together and her whole body heats up at the gesture, "how are you?" she murmurs and walks closer to her, so both of them can walk under Brittany's umbrella.

"I'm good, I'm worried about Black though." She murmurs back truthfully and Brittany gives her a sad face.

"I am, too. But I'm more worried about something happening to you…"

Santana blushes crimson and looks away to hide it, but she doesn't miss the huge grin Brittany sends her way.

Hufflepuff, to her great surprise, wins the match against Gryffindor. But it's just because Harry, who plays the seeker, went unconscious and fell off his broom. She knows that they're the only threat to win the Quidditch Cup this year.

School goes on after that, as always is she and Quinn at the list of top students with Hermione Granger. Autumn was in the air, and the leaves on the grounds started falling and changing colors.

It was Saturday, and Brittany had asked Santana to join her when she took her daily walk outside.

"So," Brittany says as they walk over the bridge.

She doesn't continue, making Santana confused. "So?" she repeats and Brittany looks at her.

"It's a week left until we play Quidditch against each other," Brittany explains, and Santana nods in understanding.

She didn't know if she even could play like she used to with Brittany on the field. She had always been one of those chasers who were rough in their game, but when the blonde was involved she didn't know anymore.

"Well, if anyone of my teammates ever hear me say this they will kill me. But… good luck." She says sincerely, and Brittany gives her _that _look that says '_Awh, you're too cute…'_

She flushes and looks down at her feet as they walk down towards the lake.

"I'm afraid that they'll hurt you, you're the best chaser on the Slytherin team, San," Brittany murmurs. "I think they want to teach you a lesson because of what you did to Roger last year."

Santana laughs skeptically, "I'm not worried, I have my Firebolt now. So don't worry,"

Brittany still looks like a sad puppy, so she wraps her arm around her waist and pulls her close. "I promise, B, nothing will happen to me. And I will make sure that Marcus doesn't make you a target. And I _promise _that I will not let anything happen to you."

* * *

It's her first match this season, and she easily say that makes her nervous. When they practice, everything is perfect. But anything can happen now. If something happens to Brittany, she is going to be _furious. _

"Remember," Marcus says to the team, "it's _Ravenclaw _for God's sake. It's Gryffindor we have to worry about."

With those words ringing in her ears, they make their way out on the field.

'_And here comes the Slytherins! Flint, Malfoy, Lopez, Fabray, Derrick, Bole and Bletchley. They're looking very focused today, I think this is goi- is that a Firebolt in the star chaser of the Slytherin team's hands?'_

Their fellow Slytherins' on the bleachers is clapping their hands and sheering.

'_It seems like Lopez is indeed holding a Firebolt, it will make the Slytherin team even more dangerous that they already are…'_

She smirks as the crowd goes wild; it makes her deaf for a couple of seconds.

'_Here comes the Ravenclaw team as well; Davies, Chang, Page, Samuels, Inglebee, Burrow and their new addition this year- Brittany Pierce!'_

The Slytherin team is already standing in a half-moon in the middle of the pitch as the Ravenclaws' walk out. The crowd goes wild again when they say Brittany's name and she can't help the smile that creeps up on her face.

Madam Hooch makes a quick reminder of the rules, and that this is going to be a fair game- then she release the snitch, the bludgers and holds the quaffle under her arm as she counts down from five.

"Five, four," Santana looks at Brittany who is in front of her and winks at her with a charming smile. "Three, two," Brittany's eyes widen and she chokes. "one."

She is the first one to kick of the ground, and she is also the one who catches the quaffle first. She angles the broom upwards even more, and takes off towards the Ravenclaw hoops where she can see their keeper, Page, is getting ready to deliver.

'_And Lopez is in the air first! Her reflexes are remarkable, I must say… Slytherin has the quaffle and is quickly closing in on the Ravenclaw hoops.'_

Maybe it's her sixth sense, but she can practically _feel _that Brittany is close to her. She looks down, to see that Quinn is hovering under her. Her best friend is ready to take the quaffle when someone tries to steal it.

'_It looks like Pierce doesn't know that Lopez isn't one to play with,'_

She looks around her shoulder, and lays her eyes on Brittany who is three feet away to her left. Brittany knows that she is left-handed, and that she isn't really great with her right yet. Which makes it hard to change the quaffle position to her right arm.

'_Aaaand Pierce is closing the gap between them, but oh no-'_

She can't hear any more of what the commentator is saying, because a bludger flies past her right ear and she can hear Brittany gasp.

"Fuck," she mutters under her breath and calls out for Marcus.

He appears right on time, just when Brittany is about to tackle her and she fakes that she is going to throw it to him, so Brittany takes off the wrong way; towards Marcus, while she simply drops the quaffle to Quinn.

'_Ouch, Lopez tricks Pierce to take off the wrong way! Fabray takes off, she is near enough to throw one of her famous long shots! But- she passes the ball to Flint... who scores! 10-0 to Slytherin!'_

Santana smirks as Brittany makes her way to her, the blonde's eyes a little irritated.

"What now Britt, why the sour mood?" she teases and Brittany shoves her playfully, trying to not grin.

"Karma is a bitch, Santana," she just says and takes off towards the Ravenclaw hoops to retrieve the quaffle.

Santana just grins after her and looks around for Draco. He is still just hovering in the air, watching every corner of the pitch to find the snitch. She waves at him, and he waves back.

'_Pierce hands the quaffle to Davies, and in turn Davies hands the quaffle to Burrow- away from Fabray and her dirty ways. We all know that she's the sneaky one, great game Ravenclaw!'_

"Santana!"

She turns around and watches as Quinn tries to tackle Roger Davies, one of Brittany's fellow teammates, who are currently is in the posses of the quaffle.

"Taste the Rainbow!" Quinn calls, and she nods in understanding as Flint takes over Quinn's position next to Davies- but a few feet to the right. Quinn angles her broom up, to hover about ten feet over him as she makes her way down under Roger.

'_It looks like Malfoy has seen the snitch! He takes off outside the pitch and Chang is right behind him!'_

Just when they hear that, she flies up towards Roger _(who is trying desperately to find his teammates so he can hand the ball to them) _and uses her elbow to knock the quaffle up; so it flies in a rainbow shaped angle and into Quinn's waiting hand.

'_Slytherin is on top! Their team play is fantastic! But it looks like Malfoy has lost sight of the snitch, or was he just trying to trick Chang?'_

She looks up just in time to see Brittany tackle Quinn, who loses her balance and needs to let go of the quaffle to not fall off. And then it's in the possession of Brittany, who turns around to the Slytherin goals.

'_It looks like Ravenclaw's new player got some attitude! No one has ever been successful with stealing the quaffle from Fabray!'_

With a growl, she turns and hovers above the blonde, looking down at her.

Ten seconds later and Brittany makes an impressive spin and scores Ravenclaws' first points.

'_Looks like Davies made the right choice to pick Pierce, because she scores the first points for Ravenclaw! 10-10!'_

They are turning impatient, Ravenclaw is in the lead with 30-70 and Draco still hasn't caught the snitch.

"Draco, come on!" Marcus yells as he tackles Burrow and receives the quaffle and throws it down to Santana, who is flying just below them.

"Santana! Watch out!" Quinn calls and she spins to avoid the bludger that was aimed to hit her shoulder. Right in front of her is Jason Samuels, the Ravenclaw beater, who just aims the bludger right back towards her again.

She barely has time to avoid it by leaning to the side until it flies next to her chin.

Before she can catch up with what happens, the hard shoulder crashes into hers and she registers Davies hair as he tackles her to the side and manages to take a firm grip around the quaffle and takes off with it.

'_And once again, both seekers' are on the hunt! Apparently, this time it's Chang who gets a glimpse of the golden snitch!'_

She looks up to see Draco race after the asian girl in full speed, and soon they are shoulder-to-shoulder.

"Derrick, finish Pierce off, she is making it way to hard for us!"

Marcus demand makes her blood turn to ice and she turns around quickly to see her fellow beater waiting for a bludger who is coming his way- and he looks at Brittany the whole time, angling his bat to strike.

"NO!" she yells, but Derrick doesn't hear. So she takes of in Brittany's direction, her whole being is aching to not let Brittany get hurt. She is about three feet away when she hears Derrick's strike and she looks to the right to see that she is soon too late.

She raises her arm in the air, just as the bludger is about to hit the blonde in front of her.

A second later, the bludger crashes into her elbow. The pain is insufferable, she cries out in pain as she watches her arm elbow break and slumps down in a weird angle. Without her doing it, her left hand slips off her broom and her vision goes black for a moment. Her arm is throbbing, she can feel something warm and sticky running up her arm as she falls down from her broom.

She is numb, in the back of her head she prepares for the hard landing on the field but it never comes. Instead she is placed safely on the ground below her.

And then it hits her like a freaking train.

The broken yell she let's out even sounds sickening in her own ears. She can't get enough air in, because her arm hurts _so _badly. Nothing else matters in that moment, all she can feel and think about is the pain that sends out waves of pain through her body and makes her body stiffen.

She can't get any sound out, and she can't get any air either. She squeezes her eyes shut and her body jerks in pain. Nothing has ever hurt like this before, even when she broke three fingers on her hand when she was playing by the stairs and feel down.

"San,"

Her throat is clenched shut and her mouth wide open in a silent scream that can't come out. A hand is placed on her cheek, and the familiar touch tells her that it's Brittany.

"Santana, you need to breathe," Brittany's light voice says, it sounds so broken and fragile. "Please, San,"

The throbbing coming from her arm increases and she spasms in pain, trying to get air into her lungs. A thumb wipes away something wet on her face, and she realizes that she is crying.

She opens her eyes, squinting in pain. She can see Brittany beside her, on her knees. Santana tries to search for reassurance that everything is going to go away but get none. Brittany looks so broken beside her, barely holding back her own tears with a scared and hunted expression.

"Santana, this is going to hurt. I am so sorry," a voice says, and she can hear that it's Madam Pomfrey.

Three seconds later, her eyes widen and with a yelp she feels someone touching her elbow. It's burning; like someone had just grabbed her elbow and fucking snapped it in half.

So she passes out.

* * *

She squints in the bright light that is hitting her face. Instantly, there is a hand on hers and her eyes snaps to the person beside her.

"How are you feeling?" Quinn asks and swipes her thumb up and down the back of her hand. With her other hand, the now light-green haired girl grabs a glass of water and holds the straw out for her so she can drink.

A few gulps later for her sand-paper throat, she takes a deep breath and blinks.

"Been better," she says honestly, and briefly wonders where Brittany is. Another presence is at her other side, and her eyes locks with blue eyes. "did we win?"

The blue eyes smile and she smiles back at him.

"Yeah, just as you were hit I caught it," Draco announces proudly and her smile gets even bigger.

"That's great Draco," she trails off, her thoughts occupies of another blonde. "Where is Brittany?"

Her friends look at each other with smirks playing on their lips.

"She… um…" Draco starts and looks at her again. "We kind of forced her to go eat, she hasn't left your side since yesterday."

"She was really mad… she wanted to stay and she started yelling and all," Quinn chuckles and let's go of her hand to lean back in the chair she is sitting in.

Santana's eyes widen. "I have been _out _since _yesterday_?" she asks in disbelief.

"Madam Pomfrey needed to fix your elbow, like turn it into place before giving you the potions you needed and it was far to painful to be awake," Quinn explains, her eyes not teasing anymore, but worried and empty. "You passed out of the pain as soon as she laid hands on your arm… it was practically torn apart at your elbow and there was blood _everywhere."_

"B-but I'll be fine?" she turns her head to Draco for reassurance, "I can play Quidditch soon, right?"

Draco's eyes soften and his features go happy. "Yeah, you'll be fine."

The doors open and their attention is drawn to the blonde who enters with a anxious expression on her face, but when she looks up and finds Santana's eyes, Brittany grins and almost runs to her bed side.

"You're awake," she breathes and caresses her cheek with her hand. Her other hand grabs a hold of the latina's. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that you're here," she surprises herself by saying and she can hear Quinn choke next to Brittany. Brittany blushes crimson and Draco looks down at his feet.

"I think we should go Quinn… you know we had that _thing…" _he says hurriedly and Quinn nods furiously in response.

"Yeah, that _thing _we were supposed to do yesterday? Yes… We'll catch you later, Santana."

Draco grabs Quinn's wrist and they awkwardly look up at each other with wide eyes. Santana laughs at their expressions and Draco blushes and drags Quinn out with him.

"They're weird," Brittany murmurs with knitted eyebrows.

"They're idiots," she chuckles and entwine their fingers. Brittany sits down on the bed and looks down at her.

"You saved me," she says fondly with a small smile on her lips. "You didn't have to."

"Yes I did," she insists and Brittany opens her mouth to protest but she quickly cuts her off, "I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you,"

"Yeah… but you promised that nothing would happen to you as well," Brittany points out, and Santana rolls her eyes.

"I kind of didn't mean that… I don't care of what happens to me if I know that you're safe. It will always be like that, I can't help it."

Brittany looks at her adoringly and lets out a shaky breath. "I was so scared," she admits, "you were in so much pain and it hurt me to watch you struggle and not be able to help."

Santana pouts and brings Brittany's hand to her lips. "I'm sorry you had to see that," she says and gives her knuckles another kiss. "But I think it was worth it, they aimed for your head you know, they always do."

"I know," Brittany mutters and a light blush creeps up her cheeks at Santana's gesture. "I would've done the same."

* * *

Christmas comes around soon enough and this time Brittany is going home to her family. Santana figures that she needs to go home too, so they say goodbye at the Hogsmeade station and Brittany promise to owl her as soon as she gets home.

Caleb is the one to meet her, and his eyes actually lights up when he sees her.

"Wow, you've grown," he says and pats her shoulder. Then he takes Canus cage from her and to say hello to the cat.

"Where is mom and dad?" she asks, disappointed that her parents isn't here to greet her for once. She thought that she would be used to it by now but she still fills up with hope every time.

"They're coming tonight, so it's just you and me for a couple of hours." He explains and she is happy to at least meet her parents this Christmas.

They come home and eat lunch together. He seems happier now, and not so tired any more. He asks about if her animagus form has enveloped enough to show what it is, and she tells him yes. So they are now in the living room so she can demonstrate how far she has come by herself.

It's easier now when she has done it a couple of times already, so it goes rather quickly for a change.

Caleb's words of proudness are going on and on in her head when she is lying in her bed after dinner with the whole family gathered. At least she did _something _right and made him pleased.

* * *

She is eager to get back to Hogwarts. Brittany owled her once, telling her that she was home and safe, and she replied and said that she was fine, too. But she knew that Brittany wanted to spend time with her family, and not owl her all the time. So she had not replied Brittany's next letter.

Her parents came with to King's Cross this time to say goodbye. And when she catches a glimpse of Brittany, she calls her name. It's just fair that Brittany get to meet her parents as well, and by know she knows that at least her mother will not care about which house Brittany belongs to.

"San!" she calls back just as happily and makes her way to her. The blonde seems to realize that the people standing behind her is her family, and her eyes widen a little and she becomes nervous.

"Mamá, papá," she says when Brittany has given her a brief and shaky hug, "Caleb. This is my friend, Brittany." She turns a little to the side to stand beside the blonde. "Britt, this is my parents and my big brother Caleb."

They shake hands, and her parents seem happy that she has more friends than just Quinn and Draco. "Brittany, what a beautiful name," her mother gushes and Santana rolls her eyes. Gloria has always been the 'nice' one. "please call me Maribel."

Brittany nods and her nervousness seems to ease up a little, she turns to her father. "Pleased to meet you, Brittany," her says as he shakes the blonde's hand. "you can call me Álvaro,"

Caleb is the only one to eye Brittany skeptically when he shakes hands with her. "You're not a Slytherin, are you?" he asks and Santana growls at him.

"No, I'm a Ravenclaw," Brittany replies, and anyone can hear the proud tone she uses.

Her mother nods in acceptance and eyes her up and down.

"Anyway…" Santana starts, "we should go on the train so we get a good carriage, Britt."

"It was nice meeting you," Brittany says politely and Santana can see her father fight a smile. Her mother embraces her.

"I can see the way your eyes lit up when you saw her, amada. I'm happy for you." her mother whispers and she blushes even more. "I'll see you when you get home Santanita,"

"Ah, querida. Have a great time at Hogwarts," her father says and hugs her as well.

Caleb gives her a short hug and glares at her, but she doesn't care. All that matters is that her parents likes Brittany and didn't have anything against which House she belongs to.

The train ride to Hogwarts is uneventful, when Tina, Mercedes and Artie joins them they talk for a bit until Santana and Brittany fall asleep, leaning on each other.

Artie is still rude to her, but she simply ignores his comments to focus on the girl next to her.

They exchange gifts. Santana gives Brittany a camera, because once in her letters, Brittany told her that she would love to take photographs of everything so she could '_keep those moments forever'._

Brittany gives her Broomstick Servicing Kit. Just proof enough that Brittany know about her Quidditch and broom addiction. Canus and Lord Tubbington were sleeping peacefully together with them, and to her surprise, Canus _hates _Artie.

When the boy had tried to pet him, Canus hissed at him and jumped up into her lap. Artie muttered something with '_just like…'_ But she couldn't care less; she wasn't the only one who hated him.

* * *

There was no word about Sirius Black in a month. School went on as usual, they went to Hogsmeade but not together. But they always hung out when they had free time and when Santana wasn't training on her Animagus form.

She had thought a lot about what her mother said to her at the station, the thing about Brittany. _Did _she like her? And if she did… did Brittany feel the same about her?

Every time she was with Brittany, she felt _something. _It wasn't the same feeling she got with Draco or Quinn or any other person. Brittany made her truly happy with her carefree nature and child-like thoughts. Of course, the blonde wasn't a kid, nor dumb like some people said, she just had another way of thinking and that was refreshing.

She had soon known her for three years. And every single minute without Brittany, she missed her deeply. Was this how _love _was supposed to feel?

She didn't have anyone to ask except her mother, but she didn't want to talk about love over a letter. How does it feel? Is it all butterflies and happiness and all that cliché-y things?

Was Brittany supposed to be her _one and only, _like she couldn't imagine her life with someone else, or without her? Confused was just her first name. As fuck was her last.

But even if Brittany _did _like her back, were they going to get together? They are like thirteen and fourteen, even in her ears that sounded a little weird, people wouldn't think they were serious. And if she _didn't _like Santana back and the latina told her, was their friendship going to turn weird? What if Brittany didn't like her at all?

She snapped back when the girl she was thinking about sat down next to her and gave her a smile that would've made her knees give in if she was standing. Another sign that she indeed had something for the blonde.

"What are you thinking about?" Brittany murmurs, because they were seated in the library, and were supposed to study for a test coming up.

"Nothing," she mutters and looks down at her paper to ease the feeling in the pit of her stomach. The blonde inches closer to her and it becomes harder to concentrate.

"You looked like you were trying to figure something out, is it something with the potions test?" Brittany asks and looks down at what Santana is looking at. A warm feeling embraces her chest when the blonde entwines their fingers on the table.

"No… it was nothing, Britt. Forget it." She argues, and Brittany seems to let it go.

She looks up to find Brittany staring at her with a face she has never seen before. She's deep in thought, because the blonde doesn't realize that she is staring.

"What?" she whispers as Brittany leans a little closer to her, their noses almost touching.

"Your… eyes are so pretty, San," Brittany murmurs, her breath hits Santana's lips and Brittany's eyes flicker down to them.

For the first time, she feels the urge to lean in and kiss the blonde. But that is not normal. She is not supposed to feel that way with her _friend. _She gulps and Brittany finds her eyes.

Her heartbeat has increased by thousand since Brittany sat down next to her, but now it's all that she feels and hears.

"I-" Brittany starts, but is interrupted by someone approaching them. The jump apart, and Santana blushes when Quinn gives them a suspicious look but doesn't dwell.

"Here you are, I've been looking everywhere for you two!" she says and plops down in the stool across from them, "I need to study, too, but Draco doesn't know what 'study' means… he keeps talking so I went here." She explains quickly and Brittany nods when Santana chances a glance her way.

She can't help but notice the disappointment in her eyes when Brittany looks back at her.

* * *

They catch Sirius Black one evening on the Hogwarts grounds a week before school ends. It's late when they catch him; the Professors' wakes everybody up in the middle of the night to tell them to not worry. Snape is calm as always when he finally gathers them, but she can tell that something is wrong.

She is relieved, like the rest of them. Walking around at the school hadn't felt secure since Black made his way into the castle. But mostly, she's relieved because that means Brittany is safe.

But the happiness they all feel vanish at breakfast the next day; somehow that damn man escaped and got away. Rumor has it that Potter and his two friends where at the scene when Black was captured. God, that damn boy is practically _begging _for attention!

* * *

"I hate this," Santana admits as they sit by the lake again this year. It's kind of their way to say goodbye, just the two of them at their usual spot.

Brittany glances at her, and she returns her gaze. It feels like a rollercoaster but worse in her stomach, it aches when she think about that she won't meet Brittany until after the summer.

"I hate this, too," Brittany says quietly and inches closer to her so they are shoulder-to-shoulder. "You already know that I'm going to miss you, right?"

"Yeah, I know," She murmurs and Brittany rests her head on hers. "You know that I'll miss you as well."

There is a brief silence when Santana just enjoys the closeness. Her feelings are going wild right now and she is scared that Brittany will feel her heart beating like a fucking hummingbird's.

"I'm sorry you lost the Quidditch cup," Brittany says so sincerely that Santana almost starts crying. "I know it meant a lot to you."

She shrugs, it really didn't matter so much. All she loved was Quidditch, and even if her teammates wouldn't agree, she was in it just to have fun. Well, mostly…

"There's other things that more important than Quidditch."

"Like what?" Brittany asks innocently. She smirks a little, because Brittany is just playing a little dumb right now just to get her to say it out loud.

"You," she mutters and Brittany turns her head towards her. "I mean… you're my be-"

"San," Brittany says sternly and she blushes as she meets the blonde's gaze.

"Yes?" she asks and her eyes can't help but flicker down to Brittany's soft-looking lips.

One second later, she is pulled close to the blonde in a hug. They sit like that for a while and when Brittany pulls away she gives her a affectionate kiss on the cheek. She lingers far too long for it to count as a simple kiss between friends. But she figures that Brittany has always been cuddly and loved being close to her, so it's probably nothing special.

Still, her whole body trembles lightly and she is sure that Brittany can see it, but the blonde doesn't say anything- just pulls her close with her arm and rest her head in the crook of her neck.

It's intimate and so couple-y that it makes her heart beat even faster than before.

She has never been in love, or even had a crush on someone. But in this moment, with Brittany in her arms all cuddled up against her, she has never been more sure of anything in her whole life.

She is in love with Brittany Pierce.

* * *

**AN2:**

So I decided that they are far too young to really get together. And I want a little jealous-drama in their forth year, but I promise that I won't make it a major thing.

I also decided that Santana won't be scared to 'be gay' or 'come out' or anything like that. J.K Rowling has never mentioned how the wizard world sees homosexuals, but I think that it's completely normal and so it will be in this fic. But she WILL struggle with her family and their acceptance and so on, but she won't hide the feelings she has for Brittany.

I guess that is enough of the spoilers for now, and I hope you guys tell me what you think about it all and if you have any suggestions or so ever, TELL ME! I would love to get your thoughts about it all and grow in my writing!


	4. Fourth year

**AN:**

Hi guys. I'm sorry for taking such a long time with this chapter, but school has been killing me and I've been struggling with a huge writers block for a long time.

I'd really appreciate if you could tell me what you think of this chapter! I've been working really hard on it.

**Soundtracks of this chapter:**

Born to Die by Lana Del Rey

Never Let Me Go by Florence + the Machine

* * *

Over the summer, a lot changed. They all grew into teenagers, their bodies drastically matured in just a month or two. Santana even could sense the change in her own body, as her breast grew and her features changed.

Quinn, who had really worked hard over the summer to take control over her _metamorphagi_, but of course she had problems when she gets angry or really scared. When it reached that point, she couldn't really control it at all and went all crazy.

Draco, she had to say, had become quite handsome. Not that Santana liked him in that way, or ever would (just.. eww), she had to admit that he was easy on the eye. The teenage boy hormones where all around the place, sometimes he could be really sweet and the next minute he was all depressing and shit.

They all had become great friends, not that they weren't before this summer. But if you go through a lot together, the bond have a tendency to grow stronger. Like that time when Quinn talked back to her dad, and he hit her across the face. Or when they walked in on Santana when she was practicing _animagi._

And that time when Quinn and her walked in on Draco when he was masturbating.

Yeah...

Other than that, they enjoyed that their parents were with them the whole summer. It was like a big happy family, because you could really tell that they all missed each other dearly. Even if the teenagers were never to admit that.

Brittany and her had never once stopped writing each other. Santana just decided to not give a shit about what her parents thought, and took their owl to write her friend. Each day became unbearable, she longed to see her, even just for a minute. The letter become more, and more intimate. She wouldn't be surprised if someone else read their letters, thought they were a couple.

She liked to describe the two of them as really, _really _great friends. But she wished for more.

"So," Mr. Lopez stood up from his seat around the table, eyeing everyone around the table. The Malfoys' and Fabrays' were gathered around it. "I am very happy to announce that we are indeed going to watch the Quidditch match, I already got the tickets."

Everybody smiles, and raises their glasses to toast. Draco, Santana and Quinn smirks at each other.

* * *

_This is going to be awesome._

_Dear Santana.._

_Today I found out that my dad has gotten us tickets for the Quidditch match, and I cannot wait until next week! Are you going to be there as well? I really hope so, because I miss you so much._

_Lord Tubbington is getting bigger and bigger, I am a little afraid of his weight. But he told me that he's happy, so I'll leave him with that. He even caught a mouse yesterday, but I suspect that the mouse was dead already when it was found. I gave him chocolate anyway._

_Germany this year is great, I love spending time with my family, and Cara has gotten so big. She adores me, and I think her mother is a little jealous sometimes. She's the most amazing child I have ever met, except the young you._

_I want you to meet them someday, San. You are really important to me, and so are them. I would be so happy to be with my favorite persons all at once. _

_I miss the sound of your laugh, I wish you could send a little piece of it to me._

_All my love,_

_Brittany S. Pierce._

* * *

There was a little heart scribbled down at the bottom.

Santana wrote a letter back as fast as she could, telling Brittany that she was going to be there. And that she wished she could meet her family as well.

Never once did she tell Brittany that she wanted her to meet the rest of her "family". By that, she mean the Fabray and Malfoy family.

Sure, Brittany could meet her best friends. But _not _their parents. That would be a disaster.

Just as she had sent the owl away to Brittany, Draco entered the room and slumped down at her couch.

"Writing Brittany, I presume?"

She nods as an answer, and closes her window. "Did you want anything particular?" she asks.

"I just wanted some company," he smiles and runs his hand through is blonde hair. "but I can go if you want to be alone?"

She sits down on the arm-rest next to him. "No, actually I was just ready to track you and Quinn down."

They're quiet for a few seconds, when Draco cuts the silence.

"You really like her, do you?"

He doesn't look at her, but out the window. She knows that he is referring to Brittany, so she just nods.

Draco seems to notice it, and he smiles and looks up, into her eyes.

"We've noticed," he says sincerely, making her smile a bit. "It doesn't bother us at all you know."

"I know." she answers, and run her fingers through his bangs, her eyes following the movements, while he looks out the window again.

"Quinn and I talked about it, and we both agree that we will help you as much as we can."

The air becomes a little thicker at once, and she could see him gulp when she removes her hand from his hair.

"I know you will."

Their eyes meet, and for a second they share the same thoughts.

_And always will._

* * *

The following days are spent together with her friends. But then, she can't remember when they haven't spent a whole day together in a while. Caleb has traveled somewhere, and she can tell that her mother miss him a lot. But Lopezes doesn't dwell, and she isn't one to break that tradition.

Her father, Mr. Fabray and Mr. Malfoy are at the moment enjoying a glass of fire whiskey, while their wives are gossiping in the sofas', next to the fire. The three teenagers are playing with their wands in a corner of the room, making them spark with different colors.

"How are we going to get some fire whiskey?" Quinn asks them in a hushed tone, making the other two look up.

"I have no idea," Draco whispers, and then looks over his shoulder towards their parents. "perhaps we could steal a couple of bottles from your father, Satan?" he asks her when he turns his head back.

She is silent for a bit, considering the idea. They have arranged that they will have their own tent at the World Cup, and immediately they decided to throw a party, just a couple of friends and them.

"Maybe we could take some from mother's chocolate liqueur, and ask your house-elf if he could get the rest?"

Draco smirks at this, and again throws a look over his shoulder, just to be sure no one is listening.

"I can talk to him, leave it to me."

They continue planning the party, and they plan of having it after the big match is finished.

"Santana.. are you going to invite Brittany?"

Draco and Santana falls silent when they hear Quinn's question.

Her friends turns their head to her, their eyes wondering.

"I-I don't know.." she trails off, and Quinn raises an eyebrow at her. "Maybe, I guess."

"You **guess**?" Quinn asks with a little smile tugging on her lips, "we all now that you are crushing on this girl Santana. This could be your chance!"

"What if she doesn't like me back, huh?" Santana whispers back angrily, "I will not make a fool out of myself!"

Quinn only huffs, and leans back on her chair. "So what? Then you can move on!"

If you were to point out which of the three of them that was arguing the most, you could easily say that it was Santana and Quinn. Sure, they were best friends even before they met Draco, so he didn't really have the same relationship to them, as they had to each other.

They did argue, and they did fight. Mostly because Quinn didn't put up with her bullshit as much as Draco did. He mostly let Quinn take the part as the "bad guy", because she was better at it than himself. He was usually the one that calmed both of them down, and then made them have a mature conversation.

Point is, they all balanced each other out.

"Oh, really Quinn? Then I will lose her, she would never want to hang out with me if she didn't like me back!" Santana mirrors Quinn's movements and leans back on her chair as well.

Then they both cross their arms at the same time.

"**Really, **Santana? Do you **really **think that Brittany would do that?" She waves her wand around in the air, making yellow sparks appear. "Both you and I know that she would never do that!"

Draco nods at that, which makes Santana a little more irritated. "Oh? So if I were about to tell you that I was having the biggest crush on you, wouldn't it become really awkward?"

Quinn hesitates, and the yellow sparks stops flowing out of her wand. Draco is just sitting there, looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Maybe you've got a point." Quinn finally admits

"Yeah."

Quinn leans forward, placing her elbows on the table. "But she likes you, too, you know."

"You don't know that." Is all Santana says back, looking down in her lap. "I like her, I do," she meets her friends gazes and they look back at her, encouraging her to continue.

"But I don't want to lose her over something like that."

* * *

She picks out some tight jeans, hiking-boots, a red cardigan and her green, long jacket to wear to the World Cup. Perfect for the weather at the moment, but she want to dress up later, so she packs her backpack with different clothes, and everything they will need.

Draco is handling the alcohol that he has got from Dobby, while Quinn sends out invitations to all of their friends that they want to come.

They're all dressed for travel, even if their parents are wearing nice clothes and they keep complaining, they don't want to stick out from the crowd that much. Maybe later.

When they are all packed up, and everyone is ready, they head out to the portkey in their yard. A minute later, they are at the Quidditch World Cup.

The first thing that she notices are how many people there is at such a small area. Their parents hold their heads high, and many of the people that were already partying, parts when they see them.

It hits her that they are afraid.

Never in her life has she felt so.. powerful. Because it all became clear now. That all of these people actually knew who they were, and what they had done. Maybe she was even a little ashamed.

Draco acted like this was normal for him, and maybe it was. Quinn on the other hand was completely new to this kind of thing, just like herself. So they just followed Draco's lead, holding their head up high.

She wanted to join these people, they were all so happy and a little drunk. There were people on brooms everywhere in the air above them, kids running around laughing and teenagers, like them, that were playing cards or singing.

Quinn and her exchanged smiles and hooked their arms together, after a while, even Draco let go of the snob-act and joined them. Their parents guided them to their tent and kind of left them there to take care of themselves.

They all had their own bedroom, and bathroom. And then there was a huge room, with sofas' and chairs, and then a huge kitchen area to the right.

Perfect for a party.

After a while, some of their Slytherin friends came to say hello, and to tell them that they were absolutely coming to the party later on.

Jesse and Sebastian had both become very mature over the summer, and seemed quite happy so meet them. They played some card-games, and every time Sebastian won.

Crabbe and Goyle came by as well, but couldn't stay because they weren't allowed to be anywhere without their parents. Some of their Quidditch teammates popped in, and everyone was having a good time as they served butterbeer and chatted.

It was kind of rare to see them all so relaxed and carefree. Santana knew that it was reputation and status on Hogwarts that made them so stuck-up.

She kind of liked all of them being like this.

It was two hours until the game began, so the three of them told their friends that they had to get going, and that they were all invited to the party later. They needed to get their own food, so Santana got the job as "food finder."

She was walking through a large crowd that was watching someone juggle with at least ten balls, when she heard a familiar laugh. And there, right in front of the food-trolley she had been looking for stood Brittany.

With that Abrams-boy. With her arm slung around his shoulder. And head tilted back in laughter.

Santana's blood started to boil, and she even became more angrier when she noticed that Artie had seen her, and was _so _taking advantage of the situation by wrapping an arm around Brittany's waist.

Like she was his _fucking_ property.

She was just about to turn around, to find another trolley when Brittany spotted her and called her name. The blonde quickly unwrapped herself from Artie, and Santana could see how his face fell into a bitter scowl.

"SAN!"

Before she knows it, she is laying on the ground and enveloped in a tight hug. She quickly returns the embrace and ignores the faint pounding in her lower back.

"Hi Britt," she breathes into the blonde's ear, and she could have sworn that she felt Brittany shiver.

"Hi Santana," the gorgeous teen replies, and helps her up from the ground. Like last year, their eyes roam and take in as much as possible of the other girl.

_Wow. Brittany has really become tall.. and muscular. And really... she notices_ that Brittany got hips, and legs. And breasts. _Really.. _**hot.**

Finally, she is looking into Brittany's eyes, and that familiar feeling comes rushing back to her. _Her eyes are the most beautiful thing about her._

They're sparkling back at her with the same childlike glint as the last time they parted. She was standing in front of _Brittany, _the one person that made her feel all of these crazy feelings. It made her want to scream and jump. But it also made her almost cry.

God, she was so in love with this girl. It was insane.

The blonde was wearing a similar outfit as her, but she also has a scarf wrapped around her neck.

"God, I've missed you so much," Brittany whispers as she wraps her arms around her waist and buries her nose into her neck. "It's crazy."

Santana wraps her arms around her neck as fast as she can, sighs, and close her eyes. The smell of Brittany invades her and walls just tumbled down all at once.

This is how it as supposed to be all along, them, together.

"I've missed you too, B." She tilts her head and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek, and then lets go.

"What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be with your friends?" Brittany asks as she takes her and leads her back to the trolley, where Artie is still waiting in line.

"I'm the food-searcher," she tells Brittany and gets a giggle in response. "They are preparing for the party we're having after the big match. You should come, B, and bring you friends."

"Yeah," Brittany smiles, "I'd like that."

They are way closer than how "normal" friends should be, and Santana knows this. But she doesn't give a crap about that right now. All she wants right now is to be close to the girl in front of her.

They arrive to the spot next to Artie, and he gives her a big fake smile as a greeting.

"Lopez." he says sweetly and she gives him a glare in return.

"Abrams."

Brittany starts talking about what she is going to order while Artie and her has a big staring competition. He eyes her up and down, and stops for a moment at their joint hands. Brittany is absently stroking her thumb up and down, and Santana smirks at him.

"What are you going to order, San?" Brittany asks her excitedly, and with that she decides to drop the little competition she and Artie is having.

"I don't know Britt. Quinn and Draco wanted some spaghetti-thingy and I guess I'll just get what they want."

Brittany nods, and because she is taller than Santana, looks over at the board of what food they have.

"They have pasta bolognese," Brittany tells her happily and rests her head on her shoulder. "I think I want that, too."

Santana just buries her nose into blonde hair, and can't really help that she places a kiss there.

She just smells _so _good.

They get their food, and then they part ways. (After five minutes of Brittany begging Santana to come with them, so they can spend 'special time' together. But Quinn and Draco maybe want to eat _today._)

"We'll just see each other later, okay?" Santana murmurs into Brittany's hair. "I promise I'll find you later so we can watch the game together."

Brittany gives her a kiss on the cheek, really close to her mouth again that makes her want to kiss the crap out of the blonde. But that comes _after _she tells Brittany that she's in love with her, she decides in her head.

* * *

They all "dress up" a little before they head out of their tent. Santana is wearing long gray robes, and her deep red cloak with a pair of black boots, while Quinn has long gray robes as well, and black boots, but a green kind of cloak that matches her eyes perfectly.

Draco smiles big when he watches them do their hair, and put on some make-up.

"You both look beautiful, my ladies." he tells them, and they both just roll their eyes at him, with a hint of a smile playing at their lips.

Santana puts her hair in a ponytail, while Quinn does this braid that goes around her whole head.

Thirty minutes after, they are on their way up to the arena with their parents. They meet all of these important people that they have to make small talk with. Everything to put up with the status they have in the wizard world.

Her father gives her an approving nod as she starts talking to Cornelius Fudge, the Minister who has asked all of them to accompany him and his wife in his booth.

"So, I hear that you are the daughter of Álvaro, hm?" Cornelius smiles big and she raises her hand to let him kiss it.

"Santana, sir," she smiles back at him, and tries to give him all of her attention. But the only of that really has her attention these days are on her mind. She really just wants to get out of here so she can find Brittany.

"Pleasure to meet you, call me Cornelius."

She nods politely and he starts talking about his old Hogwarts years, when a familiar face climbs up the stairs.

Brittany's _father._ And her mother!

.. and Brittany.

The girl of her dreams was wearing dark, yellow robes and a light cloak that was gray. Around her neck she wore a necklace with a bright blue unicorn.

Cornelius, who had noticed that her attention was elsewhere, turned around and smiled when he get to see Brittany's father.

"Oh, how nice to see you, Henry! I see you brought Mary and Brittany along!"

He embraces the man, as Brittany's eyes finds her and immediately lights up. She can feel Quinn's presence beside her, before the now blonde girl speaks up.

"She's pretty. I can see what you see in her,"

Santana just nods dumbly, because Brittany is smiling at her so big and looks her up and down.

"And I like what she can do to you."

Santana watches as Cornelius kisses Brittany's knuckles, and then turns her head to Quinn.

"She's not doing anything to me." she growls, and quickly turns her scowl into a smile when someone walks past them and gives them a polite greeting.

Her scowl replaces within seconds when the person is gone.

"Sip it, Satan. You're whipped." Before she can wipe that smirk of her best friend's face, Brittany is in front of her again.

"San!" she says happily, but she doesn't hug her as she expected the tall blonde to do.

"Hi again, Britt." she says back and smiles back at her with a sappy expression.

Next to her, Quinn greets Santana's love interest as well, and compliments her choice of clothing.

Santana can't thank Quinn enough for really trying to be Brittany's friend, or at least be friendly with her. She can't really say the same about Artie. Not that she gives a crap about him, but she would be kind of sad if Quinn or Draco had that relation with Brittany.

But maybe that was a little different. Quinn and Draco _knew _that Brittany was a crush of hers. Maybe Brittany didn't like her after all, because then maybe Artie had been nice to her?

_Or maybe he just wants her all to himself._

No, if he _really _was her friend, then he would accept Brittany's feelings. But of course.. if she didn't have any, what was there to accept?

She took a nervous sip of her champagne and crossed her arms lightly as she tried to catch up with what her friends were talking about. Brittany looked at her from the corner of her eye, but didn't say anything about her posture. That's when she heard her dad, a couple of feet away, greet someone.

"Henry, what a surprise." she can clearly make out the bitterness in his voice, so she turns her head towards the voices and finds her father, and Brittany's father greeting each other.

"Álvaro, it's a pleasure." Mr. Pierce greets, and shakes her father's gloved hand.

If she is not mistaken, Mr. Pierce looks a little worried, or even nervous. His wife, who is next to him, is talking to her mother, who seems to enjoy Mrs. Pierce company.

Mr. Lopez meets her gaze and motions for her to come over. Not wanting to make a scene of some kind, she excuses herself from Quinn and Brittany, and totally misses the sad look upon Brittany's face.

"There you are Santana, I want you to meet someone," Álvaro puts a hand at her shoulder and smiles wickedly at the man in front of them. "This is Henry, we went to school together, and now he works at a different part of the ministry than me."

"We've met already, haven't we, miss Lopez?" Mr. Pierce smiles at her and shakes her hand.

"Yes," she answers politely, and truly enjoy that the power has turned. She turns her head and looks up at her father, "he is Brittany's father."

Her father nods, and she looks at Quinn and Brittany, who has stopped talking and is just observing the sight in front of them.

"My, my! Is Santana here as well? How are you dear?" Mrs. Pierce quickly shakes her hand, and smiles admiringly at her.

"I'm great, Mrs. Pierce, how are you?" She can feel her mother's eyes on her, and she tries to be extra polite.

"Just fine dear, now, didn't I tell you to call me Mary?"

"I'm sorry, I must have forgotten," she says back, and she can feel that her mother is pleased. "If you excuse me." she smiles, and Mary nods. She makes her way back to Quinn and Brittany, who are still watching with big eyes.

Quinn is giving her the "What-the-fuck" look, while Brittany just looks really confused.

"What _was_ that?" Quinn hisses in her ear, with Brittany carefully observing them.

"Nothing," she shrugs. "Father just wanted me to meet Mr. Pierce, but I've already met him and Mrs. Pierce."

But Quinn knows better, so she gives her a skeptical look, and is about to say something when the whole arena starts yelling. A flash of green flies across the field, and they know that the game has begun.

Brittany seems to have forgotten about the strange encounter between Santana and her father, because she takes her hand and drags her to the front so that they get the best seats to watch.

* * *

The game ended about an hour ago, and the party is at full blast. The music is beating, and there are many people in the tent. Brittany and her friends are there as well, even some Gryffindor people is there.

Santana is taking shots with Quinn and some other of the people there. It's some game called "I have never,"

They're getting pretty tipsy and giggly, and Jesse is kind of being all over her. She keeps pushing him away, but he keeps coming back.

Brittany is in the other sofa, sitting between Artie and some other Ravenclaw. She is watching her closely, and every time Jesse gets a little to close to her, Brittany glares daggers at him.

It makes Santana feel pretty fucking good. Because there is a possibility that Brittany is jealous.

"Okay, okay, okay.." Quinn hushes them, and they all grow quiet. "I have never kissed someone,"

Draco drank, and so did almost all of the boys except for Artie, who kept looking at Brittany at the corner of his eye. But she never returned the gaze, because hers was locked at Santana.

Neither did Santana or Brittany drink.

"I have never been in love."

Santana followed the voice, who came from Artie. He drank, and watched as Brittany drank with a pleased expression. She met Brittany's eyes, and drank slowly with their eyes locked.

It was like everybody else just disappeared around them, and suddenly everything just became too much.

Her feelings for Brittany, her destroyed relationship with her parents and the status of her family killed her. The alcohol wasn't exactly helping at all, only making it way worse than before.

She stands up, gives Brittany one more look before rushing into the bathroom. She closes the door and lean up against it for a second, before heading to the sink to splash some water on her face. Then she just stands there for a minute, seeing her face stare back at her through the mirror.

She sighs and is about to reach for a towel when something just feels _wrong. _As quickly as she can, she puts a towel to her face and heads back into the living room where no one has moved while she was gone. She scowls, and then there is someone coming through the door, and she notice that it's her dad.

He doesn't speak, just nods at her and she moves across the room and he pulls her closer until they are super-close.

"You need to get out of here, right now, Santana," he whispers in a hurry, "you will know why soon, but I need you to just listen to me. Get all of your friends out of here."

And then he is gone in a flash of black.

Santana blinks a couple of times, and tried to sober up as much as possible as she turns to the group behind her. Brittany is laughing at something, with her head thrown back again, and it almost makes her cry how truly beautiful she is.

"Quinn!" she hisses and her best friend comes to her side at once, giggling a little. Her father seemed really worried, and it is not like him."This is important, you need to sober the fuck up. Something is happening, we need to leave."

"Leave?" Quinn asks with her eyebrows knitted together. "Why?"

"Because my father was just here. Something is going on with him, we _need_ to leave. Now."

Quinn's eyes widen, and seems to get the seriousness of it all. They both know that if Santana's father was worried about something, then they really had to listen.

While Quinn explains to Draco, Santana heads over to Brittany, who is currently talking to Artie about something. She is not really sorry for breaking up their conversation, considering her personal hate for the guy.

"Hey, Britt?" she calls when she is about five feet away, and Brittany turns her whole body against her voice with a giddy expression.

"Saaaan!" the blonde whines, and as soon as she gets into reach, Brittany pulls the latina into her lap. One of her arms wraps around her waist, and the other hand lands high on her thigh. "Where have you been? I missed you."

"Brittany," she says sternly, making the blonde look up to meet her eyes. "I need you to find your parents and make them travel home."

The blonde scowls, and she hears Artie huff next to her in annoyance.

"And why should she?" he asks and raises an eyebrow at her behind his thick glasses. "I have the responsibility of her tonight."

Santana turns her head towards him at this, and blushes deeply as Brittany's hand travel even higher on her thigh. Artie gives her a confused look, but she just continue like nothing has happened.

"Artie, I know we're not on the best terms," she pleads quietly and he looks even more confused. "Please, that her away from here right now."

They look into each other eyes, and they can both see the love the other have for the blonde Ravenclaw girl. And the last thing they want to happen is that she gets hurt.

"Please," she whispers again, and feels Brittany's lips trace the shell of her ear. It makes her breath hitch, and she gulps, to make sure that she doesn't make any weird sounds.

The party is still at full blast, and when she turns her head to look for Quinn and Draco, they are nowhere to be found.

Shit.

"Artie, _right now._" she growls before giving Brittany a loving kiss on her head and untangles herself from her protective arms.

"Britt, I'll see you at school. Okay?"

Then something happens that totally throws her off a cliff.

Brittany looks at her with these adoring eyes, and maybe a little displeased expression. She grabs the back of Santana's neck and pulls her close.

And kisses her.

At first the can't register what just happened, but then Brittany puts more pressure into it. _Then _her heads starts to spin. It's like cloud nine. It's like she has the world in the palm of her hand. It's like everything she has ever dreamed of seems so much smaller right now, when her biggest desire is being fulfilled. Her eyes flicker closed after watching every little freckle across Brittany's nose.

The kiss is not tongue or anything, just closed lips against closed lips, but it the best kiss she thinks she'll ever receive. Because it's so simple, but yet holds so much emotion and longing that it's almost too much for her. The scent of Brittany just seems to be controlling her, and the hand that is at the back of her neck, entwines into the little hairs there.

"Santana!"

The music turns off, and suddenly the pressure on her lips is gone. Brittany still has her eyes closed, and she just stares until they're open again. And it's the most beautiful sight she has ever seen. The blue eyes are shining with something she has never seen before, she can't really put a name to it.

Santana opens her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing comes out. The blue eyes just watches her in silence, and she stops trying and just let herself fall into those eyes.

"SANTANA!"

Draco's voice cuts through their little world, and she is just about to snap when she remembers where she is. With one quick look to the side, she sees Artie looking back at her with a defeated expression across his features, and she can only give him a "I'm so sorry" look, before she hisses out a "now."

Artie grabs a hold of Brittany around the waist, and stands up. He murmurs something to her, and Brittany just nods. Their eyes meet again. Santana really doesn't want her to leave. But she wants her to be safe if something happens. Her dad isn't one to really _care._

"I'll see you later," she mouths to the blonde, who is being escorted out. And gets a nod in response.

She can hear Draco and Quinn telling people to leave behind her, and after about five minutes they're all gone. They just look at each other, and then they all leave for their rooms to pack everything they brought.

The trio meets in the living room not long after, they are just ready to leave when there is a loud 'boom' coming from outside, followed by the sound of someone running, and a scream.

They hurry to the door, and the sight in front of them makes them stop for a minute.

Fire. Everywhere.

There is people running around everywhere, calling out for someone or just running for their lives. Draco gets them into action by pulling them along to the opposite direction.

"We can't lose each other, so stick together!" he calls out behind them, and they do as he says. He looks scared out of his mind, and maybe Santana does too. There are so many people running around, sometimes it's hard to run. Her throat burns like fire, but she keeps going.

She really fucking hopes that Artie and Brittany has left as soon as they could. If something happens to her, she will fucking kill Abrams. And then she wouldn't have a reason to act good anymore. She probably would get lost in the dark and end up like a fucking maniac.

Brittany is her light. And if something took that away she would be lost.

Her lungs begin to hurt, but she doesn't have a care in the world anymore, because she need to run to live. And she needs to live to meet her light.

* * *

The rest of the summer in a blur. Brittany sends her a letter, asking her if she was okay and not hurt. Santana was so relived to her from her that she started to cry. (Not that she would ever tell anyone)

She replied as soon as she could, asking if Brittany wasn't hurt or something. And she even asked about Artie. She could never thank her enough for helping her getting Brittany away from there.

The trio _knows _that the people in the black robes and masks are their parents. It's like a "don't ask, don't tell" thing. Santana's parents just seemed very glad to see her again when the trio got home.

The wizard world could be described as "chaos". There were so many hurt people, and some that got lost in the fire. There was also hundreds at Sankt Mungos that got burns or other damages.

The Daily Prophet was like vomit, they wrote about the incident non-stop and on the radios it was all they talked about. But no one in the Lopez mansion where even worked up about it, like the rest of the world seemed.

Because every one of them was okay. Even the Fabray family and Malfoy family.

The big, dark mark that hung over the crime-scene, the one that looked like a skull with a snake floating around it, was in magazines everywhere. As heavy it hung over the Wizard world, just as heavy it hung over their family.

It's not like her, Quinn and Draco talks about it They all acted like none of them knows anything of this, tiptoeing around each other, like they also do with the rest of their families.

All of them know, but no one dares to open their mouth to talk about it.

* * *

When they board the train they find an empty carriage as soon as possible, and they don't speak to each other for a long time. Everyone seems to be minding their own business, even when the rest of their gang joins them, there are just greetings exchanged.

Their almost halfway to Hogwarts when Brittany comes up outside the window, and Santana quickly comes out to say hi.

"Hi San," she gets as a reply, and Santana can see that Brittany seems a little nervous. Well, maybe she is too. Santana haven't been able to stop thinking about that kiss, and every time she would just tell herself that Brittany was drunk. Because, well, she was.

And if Brittany isn't going to bring it up, neither is she.

Strong arms are wrapped around her, and she can feel that Brittany relaxes against her as she puts her arms around the taller girl.

"Thank you, for telling Artie to get me out of there."

Santana clench her eyes close and stops breathing.

Brittany _knows._

She can feel herself tense up, and Brittany seems to notice, because she just holds her tighter. Like Santana would snap, or pull away from her. She pulls her closer into her body, and takes a huge breath while burying her face into blonde hair.

They stand there for a while. Santana doesn't know what to say, everything is just so complicated. All she knows is that she is in love with the girl that is holding her. Her stomach is doing backflips, and she almost becomes drunk of just the scent of her. The way Brittany's fingers is playing with her shirt, and the way her whole body just seems to respond at her touch.

It's all to much that Brittany _knows_, and that she isn't scared or disgusted of her.

"Does he get it?" she murmurs, and Brittany sighs.

"No.. I don't know. I think that he thinks you went out and saw everything when you went to the toilet,"

She is kind of relived by this, but she knows that Artie is smart. But what proof does he have? Nothing. He has got nothing on her.

"Can we just.. sit down?" Brittany asks with a small voice, and she nods against her shoulder as a reply. Brittany pulls away, and then wraps an arm around her waist to hold Santana close to her, and then starts walking down the corridor.

They say nothing to each other, but Santana knows she wants to say _everything _to the blonde beside her. That she loves her, that she wants to kiss her, she wants to tell her about her brother and her parents. All of it. But it kind of feels like Brittany knows it all already, which makes her a little scared.

Brittany opens a carriage door, and they are face-to-face with Tina, Mercedes and Artie.

Santana greets them with a shy smile, and then looks up at Brittany, who is looking at her like she is the most adorable thing she has ever seen. The blonde squeezes her tighter against her for a moment before she sits down next to Tina, and pulls Santana down with her.

She has to admit that Brittany's friends are kind of nice. Not that she spends time with them as much as with Brittany, but in this moment she wishes she did. They immediately make her a little happy, with their carefree ways and non-dark pasts. Not that Santana was "damaged goods", but she was way more grown up than all of them.

Mercedes is Hogwarts ears and eyes, it seems like she knows _everything, _because she rambles up all the new couples, and tells them all the drama and details of it all. Something is supposed to happen this year, something different than all of the other years on Hogwarts, she tells them. But she can't exactly tell them what, because that is something she doesn't know.

She catches Brittany looking at her a couple of times when she is listening to Mercedes stories, and every time Brittany blushes and looks away. She can't help but smile at her cuteness.

Artie ignores them as best as he can, but Santana can clearly see him struggling with seeing them together. Not that they are a couple, but she must say that it feels like it. Brittany can't keep her hands away from her, even if it's just hand-holding or a pinky on her thigh, she's always touching her.

They should _really_ talk about that kiss.

Or maybe Brittany doesn't even remember it? That would be so awkward if she brought it up, and she can't even recall it happening.

She looks over at Brittany again, who is hanging on to every word Mercedes is saying.

_God, she is so cute._

Brittany is biting her lip, tugging on it as one hand is playing with one of Santana's fingers, and her other hand is resting on her own thigh. She looks like Mercedes is telling her about the fountain of youth or something that amazing. But then again, she always looks like that when you tell her something.

Brittany seems to notice her looking at her, because soon Santana is staring into those blue eyes again. They take her breath away, truly. Every time, she drowns in them and she doesn't even mind dying like that. She can only imagine the dreamy face she must be sporting.

The blonde giggles, and raises a hand to put some of her bangs behind her ear. She smiles big at this, she loves Brittany's laugh.

Turns out that Mercedes was right about _something_ when Professor Dumbledore explains that Hogwarts is the host of The Triwizard Tournament, Quinn gasps next to her, and tells Santana that she has read all about it in some book.

Santana just rolls her eyes at her friend, because she isn't really surprised by this. Quinn may be irritating sometimes, but Santana can't call her dumb.

Draco, who is after all.. a male.. goes crazy with all of the other boys around the tables. All of them want to prove themselves, making the girls to raise their eyebrows at them.

Santana gives him a glare, and at once he grows quiet again.

* * *

Dumbledore talks about something about 'faint hearted', she isn't really listening, but then, the doors open and a group of girls, they are definitely older than her. They wear some kind of school outfit she guess, she isn't really paying attention, because behind them is the tallest fucking woman she has ever seen in her life.

Quinn is staring at her as well, but she suspects that Draco hasn't even noticed her, because it looks like he's trying to watch the girls' asses.

There is one girl though, that she can't really look away from. She is blonde, very.. _very _french looking and seems to have beautiful blue eyes just like Brittany.

After these _girls_ have their little show, all the boys goes crazy. Almost everyone stands up, and wolf-whistles and clap their hands so hard that she begins to think they're all possessed.

Dumbledore, of course, quiets them all down, and she sends some telepathic thank you his way. Then he welcomes some Durmstrang sons, or something, and this time there are older boys that walks in with some kind of sticks that they hit against the floor, and starts humming some kind of melody.

_That is soooo cool. No._

Is she the only one that is not impressed? Because their headmaster just looks like a pedophile, and all of the boys is muttering something under their breath.

Wow, isn't that Victor Krum? The seeker in the Bulgarian team?

_That _is pretty awesome though.

She quickly wonders if Brittany is having some huge crush on some of the people that just arrived? The other girls, except Quinn who looks as bored as always, is giggling like little schoolgirls.

Jesse and Draco is talking about how they want to be Hogwarts champion, because apparently there can only be one from each school. That is probably what all of the boys in this room is talking about.

Dumbledore puts a table next to the Slytherins' and one next to the Ravenclaws', making the long table a little longer so the new students for this year can sit down and eat with them. The Durmstrang school sits down at their table, but doesn't seem to really care about the Slytherins' who sit there.

The ones from the other school, Beauxbatons Academy, of course she was right about that they're from France.

She briefly wonders about the Tournament again, and is a little curious about it.

Maybe she could try-out? How do they even try-out for the Triwizard Tournament?

She bet Brittany would be so proud of her, if she were the champion of Hogwarts. And she can't even imagine the looks her parents would give her. Maybe even Caleb was going to be proud.

Santana finish up her food, and tried to look over at the Ravenclaw table across the huge room. She didn't expect to see a glimpse of her, but she'll always give it a chance.

More and more students finish up, everybody is talking excited about this year at Hogwarts, but her and Quinn doesn't say a word. Not even to each other. Their peers tries to get them to talk, but they are just far too "off" to almost reply. Santana can bet her left hand that Quinn has the same thoughts as her.

_Their parents would be so pleased._

The doors open again, but it seems like nobody notices. There are four men who comes in, carrying something that looks like a small castle-top of gold or something. They put it down, in front of where Dumbledore stands in front of the large amount of teenagers.

He calls for their attention.

"I'd like to say a few words, he begins when everyone has grown quiet. Her ears peak up, in hope of getting all her answers to her questions about the try outs. Their headmaster puts a hand on the golden "tower" and continues.

"Eternal glory," he says, and Santana's heartbeat picks up. He has the entire student body in the palm of his hand. "That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three, extremely dangerous tasks. For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule."

He tells them that Mr. Bartemius Crouch, the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, will explain a few this.

She scowls at hearing his name. She's sure she have heard it before, but is not quite sure when or from who.

Just as Mr. Crouch is walking over to the front, the open ceiling in the Great Hall doesn't seem so great anymore, there is lightning flashing above them, then it starts raining terribly. This gets the attention of them all, and there is some girl who even yells out.

It's just fucking water for God's sake.

Not even seconds later, the sky has cleared. All heads turn towards the source of where the spell comes from, and they all get to see a scary-looking man standing next to the teachers tables at the front.

Santana has never in her life seen that man, but Quinn hisses a little next to her. She guesses Quinn knows, but doesn't speak up.

The only thing she can say about him, except that he is an absolute creeper, it that he seems to have lost an eye in some point of his life, because he has a big glass eye where his left eye is supposed to be. It is held there by a strap around his head so it doesn't fall off.

Dumbledore is quickly there to greet him, and they talk about something a few moments before the beast and him part, like nothing has happened.

Mr. Crouch is now at the front and looks out at them. He seems a little uptight and nervous, and they all let go of the weird man who just walked in and remembers the Triwizard Tournament.

"After due consideration," he stars. He has gray hair and a small mustache on his upper lip, making him look funny. "The Ministry has concluded that, for their own safety, no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament," he takes a breath when the Great Hall erupt in groans and complains. "This decision is final."

Santana groans a little under her breath in disappointment, and in the corner of her eye she watches as Quinn sighs a little, but still looks bored as always.

"Silence!"

They all give the headmaster attention he's asking for at once, and he seems to waste no time in raising his wand, points at the golden tower, which makes it melt. Then, they all get to she the huge goblet that was hiding inside of it.

At first, it's just an ordinary, gray and boring goblet. She sees nothing interesting with it, until a large blue flame lights up, burning from the brim of the statue.

"The Goblet of Fire," Dumbledore states, "anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament, need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flames before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen.. there is no turning back.

"As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

When they go to bed that night, Santana knows she should be excited about this whole tournament. Except she isn't at all. Maybe it's because of her hormones that is all over the place, wanting to kiss the shit out of Brittany all the time.

The first thought she has on her mind after they are excused from the feast, is that if she's lucky enough, maybe she can even get to say goodnight to Brittany.

She wasn't lucky.

So now she lies in bed, her head on her pillow and wishes that Brittany could be here holding her.

She can hear that Quinn is still up, because now and then there is a page from a book that is being turned. Quinn probably knows that Santana is awake as well, because Quinn has this weird way of almost knowing everything.

She probably even knows that Santana is thinking about Brittany right now. But then another thought hits her, and she needs to ask her best friend.

"Who was he, that weird looking man?" she asks when she turns to where Quinn's bed is.

Someone turns in their bed, and she hears the closing of a book not long after.

"His name is Alastor Moody. He's an Auror."

The first she thinks about is Draco's aunt, Bellatrix.

"Auror, in like.. imprisoning Draco's aunt?"

"Yes." she gets as an answer.

They grow quiet, and a couple of minutes of thinking, she tells Quinn goodnight and falls into dreamworld, where Brittany is holding her all night long.

* * *

Quinn wakes her up the next morning, and she's still kind of sleeping when she puts on her clothes to go down for breakfast.

Draco is waiting for them in the common room, so the three of them leave together without the rest of the group. First thing she does is turning her head towards the Ravenclaw table to check if Brittany is there. And she is.

The blonde is sitting next to Artie, and across from Tina and Mercedes.

Santana still doesn't get how Artie can sit at the Ravenclaw table when he's an Hufflepuff. It makes her a little jealous, if she would sit down at the Ravenclaw table there would be a riot.

Brittany doesn't notice that the trio enter the Great Hall, not that she minds. It's not like she looks over at the doors all the time when she arrives to breakfast everyday just to look for Brittany.

Well, she tries to tell herself that to make her feel better.

First class is Defense of the Dark Arts. That they change with all the other houses from their year with. Which means that she get to have a class with Brittany.

"Hey," Quinn kicks her lightly under the table to get her attention.

"What?" she snaps, angry because she interrupted her thoughts.

"Brittany hasn't been able to take her eyes off your back since we sat down." Quinn whispers, and then smiles. Teeth and all. Santana begins to think that Quinn is more happy about it then she is.

Draco, who is sitting beside her, turns around to see if what Quinn says is true, and the girls groan.

"Draco, you can't just turn around! Now she knows that we were talking about her!" Quinn hiss at him, and scowls.

"What," he turns his head to Quinn and looks confused, "is there a rule for that?"

"Well, yeah! She saw that I was whispering something to Santana after we locked eyes!"

Draco still seems confused, but let's out a quiet "sorry."

Those two were always like that, Quinn lecturing him up over nothing.

"She is looking this way though." he mutters, and Santana smiles.

"Really? She can't help but ask. She can hear her shy and hopeful tone.

"Yes." he smirks at her, and takes a bite of his toast.

Quinn nods and take a sip of her pumpkin juice, then looks down at the magazine in her left hand with a smirk playing at the corner of her lips.

Slowly, Santana turns around and is met with blue eyes that still has the same effect even across a large room. They seem to burn into her soul, through all of her clothes and walls.

She's longing to see them up close.

Brittany smiles shyly when she realize that Santana is looking back at her. Which in turn makes the latina crack a smile as well.

"Satan, just ask her the fuck out soon, will you?" Quinn mutters pretty loudly, and Santana whips her head around to glare at her friend.

She takes a bite of her own toast and mutter between bites.

"I will."

* * *

Alastor Moody is exactly what she thought he would be. He is straightforward and a hard man. She can't help that she's a little intimidated by his odd behavior.

She really gets suspicious of him when he starts talking about the unforgivable curses, and how he disagrees with the Ministry. They should "see it for themselves" he states and uses some kind of crab to show them.

She knows all of this. What they do, and what they are capable to do. She is after all fascinated of these kind of things, and can't help but get a little excited when he demonstrates right in front of the whole class.

Santana is sitting next to Draco, and Quinn sits in the desk in front of them next to a Gryffindor brunette that was speaking loudly with her friends, before class started.

Quinn keeps sending gazes at her in annoyance, because she is singing under her breath _all the time._

Brittany is sitting across the room next to Tina. And well, the blonde doesn't stop looking across the room all the time to meet Santana's eyes.

Moody asks Ron Weasely, Harry Potter's friend, to name one of the curses and the red-haired boy mention Imperio-curse.

She already knows what it does, and she is a little irritated that seventy procent of the class doesn't. She doesn't laugh like the other when Moody makes that poor animal jump around from person to person, like it would be funny?

He can actually make that thing do whatever he wants to do.

Draco is laughing though, and gets his lesson when Moody places that crab in his face. _Then _she cracks up.

She looks over at Brittany, but she isn't laughing at all. In fact, she is just wearing a fake smile, but Santana can see in her eyes that this really pains her. So she immediately stops laughing, just before Moody asks if he should make the crab drown herself, and everybody turns quiet.

"Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding under the influence of the Imperios curse. But here's the rub,"

She listens carefully to this, and Moody catches her eyes for a second before looking at the rest of the Slytherins. There was no damn Imperio-curse that had made her parents do what they did. They are powerful, and should follow their Lord because he is powerful, too.

They speak highly of him, Lord Voldemort, because he was a great wizard.

"How do we sort out the liars?" Moody asks the class. A few of her classmates raise their hands, but none of the Slytherins does.

Neville Longbottom, another one that hangs out with Potter raises his hand, and they all pay rapid attention to everything that is happening.

She knows who he is. Because Draco's aunt Bellatrix was one of those who made his parents end up at Sankt Mungos, they went mad, she had heard. It was under the order of Lord Voldemort, and she believes that it must have been a good reason why it happened.

"There is the.. the Cruciatus-curse." he says when he stands up, and she nods at the answer.

She looks over at Brittany again, but the blonde isn't looking back at her. She's looking down at the table.

Santana doesn't keep attention to what they're doing at the front, but she can see Brittany scowl down at the table, and her hands has turned into fists.

"Crucio!"

There is a pained sound coming from the creature that Moody has placed at the table for them all to see. She can see how it struggles, and whimpers out in pain again and again. She actually has to stop herself from saying or do anything to stop it, it makes her sick to just watch this, so she takes Brittany's example and looks down to the table.

"Stop it! Can't you see that it's bothering him?!"

Hermione Granger yells, and Santana never thought she would actually thank a mudblood, but she does when Moody stops doing what he is doing. Well, at least she thanks her in her mind.

There is a moment when every student in the room takes a breath. The air around them is heavy and feels like some kind of burden. None of them say anything when Moody puts down the creature on Hermione's book and asks her for the last unforgivable curse.

She just shakes her head in response. Santana feels with her, not that she would ever admit that. The look on Longbottom's face, and it bothered her even more that she even cared.

She didn't want to, because if you did, you'll only get hurt in the end. She had to be strong, and stick to what she knows.

"No?" Moody asks Hermione. But get no response. He points his wand at the creature at her book and utters the last unforgivable curses.

"Avada Kedavra!"

There is a green light, and then the creature just dies. Just like that.

"The Killing Curse. Only one person is known to have survived it,"

Moody directs his fake, and real eye to Potter, and she scowls. He is always getting attention in one way, or another, she thinks and huffs in irritation under her breath.

"And he's sitting in this room."

When the lesson ends, she hurries out the door after Brittany. The blonde was first out of the classroom, so she runs down the stairs to maybe catch up.

"Britt! Wait up!" she calls when she sees a flash of blonde hair down the stairs, but Brittany wastes no time in stopping.

When Santana finally is at the bottom, Brittany is nowhere to be found.

* * *

They don't have the same class until after lunch, so she just struggles through history class and waits for lunch. Maybe she can find her then and talk to the blonde about what happened. Brittany actually looked pretty teared up, but Santana isn't that surprised. The blonde loves animals of all kinds, and even Santana, who doesn't even care about that stuff sometimes.

Brittany must be really upset, she figures, and tries to find a way to make the blonde on a better mood.

So when lunch comes, she hurries down all the stairs. Quinn and Draco doesn't even ask her where she's going, she thinks that they already know.

She gets into the Great Hall, who is overfull with students by the way, and spots her favorite blonde right away...

With Artie.

And she's giggling at something he's saying.

Maybe she was wrong about Brittany being upset, she probably just forgot that she had to be somewhere. Or ran out of ink or something like that.

Yeah..

The blonde looks up though, and meets her eyes. She stops laughing, and Artie looks up, too, to see what Brittany got her attention at and gives her an irritated look.

Santana raises a hand quickly, motioning for Brittany to come over and soon they are face-to-face.

"Hey," she breathes, and Brittany gives her a tiny smile. "how are you?"

When she asks this, Brittany lets out a huge, adoring smile while one of her hands finds her tie that hangs loosely over her chest.

"Why are you asking?" the blonde murmurs, and takes a step closer.

Santana's heart is beating _so _fast, and the intimate actions that Brittany is doing is making her blush. And ethnic people doesn't even blush!

"Uhm.." she trails off, and notice that some other students is staring right at them with big eyes. She looks back at Brittany, and watches as a huge smirk forms on her lips. "You just disappeared right after the lesson, I just.. I know you love animals. What he did wasn't right, B."

At this, Brittany's smirk just grows, and steps closer to her.

"That is so cute. That you thought of me.."

Santana can feel her throat closing up, she can almost feel Brittany's breath on her cheek. She looks over at Artie for a second, only to find him giving her a look that could kill.

"Actually, I thought it was awful,"

Santana looks up into Brittany's blue eyes again, and can see the pain behind them. "I don't understand why he even did that, San."

"Oh, Britt," she sighs and smiles weakly. "I don't know, I thought it was a stupid idea.. I mean, did you see Longbottom's face?"

Brittany smiles down at her and hooks her arm around Santana's, to drag her towards the Ravenclaw table. "I didn't know you cared."

Santana blushes again, and tries to come up with some good response, but doesn't really find one. "I do not."

"You so do." Brittany says as they sit down, so that Brittany is in the middle of Santana and Artie. "I like it."

Santana ducks this time to hide her embarrassed face. She hates it when Brittany can see right through her rough act. Brittany is burning holes into her side, and she can actually feel the smile that adores those lips.

And of course Artie just has to interrupt their little moment by clearing his throat, to get Brittany's attention.

* * *

Their group is sitting in the Great Hall that Sunday. The whole room is filled with the light coming from the blue flame of the goblet, that is placed in the middle of the room. There is an age-line around it, making it impossible for people under seventeen to attend.

There is benches around the room, where people can sit. The room is filled. A couple of benches away from them, Harry Potter and his Gryffindor friends is sitting. Brittany is across the room with her own friends, and their little group is taking up one.

Jesse is sitting next to Santana, trying to get her attention every now and then. All he says is pretty many odd things to talk about. He's asking about her summer and what she thinks of the tournament. Like he actually cared.

On her other side, Quinn has a book in her lap, studying. Santana can never understand how Quinn can even think when the whole room is buzzing with excited energy. Every time someone throws their name into the flame, everyone starts clapping and cheering.

Draco is sitting behind her with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him, talking about how they will think that the Hogwarts champion will be. Sebastian is on the other side of Jesse, staring out over the room like the fox he is.

Jesse is leaning into her from the side, clearly in her personal space, but she has grown tired of telling him so, so she just let him. He's talking about some curse when she meets Brittany's eyes across the room filled with people.

She becomes a little surprised when Brittany is looking right back at her, and she can't help but smile.

But then Jesse grabs her arm to get her attention, and she quickly turns her head to him, but her eyes doesn't really follow. She is still looking at Brittany, and she can clearly make out the glare she is giving the boy next to her.

"San!"

Santana turns around at once, hearing Brittany's voice. They are all going to the Great Hall to watch the champion selection.

"Hey, Britt." she smiles meekly and takes the hand that Brittany offers her.

"I'm so excited, aren't you?" the blonde squeals, making Santana's smile grow in size.

"Yeah, I am."

They sit down together, with Quinn and Draco that finds them shortly after. Draco is going on and on about how he is a hundred procent sure that Krum is going to be selected. Sometimes, she can't understand how Quinn puts up with him. Her best friend is pretty quiet and calm most of the time, Draco is the opposite.

Their hands is still clasped tightly together when Dumbledore calls out the first name, or what's written on the parchment that the blue flames of the Goblet of Fire spits out.

"The Durmstrang champion is... Victor Krum!"

Draco, who is behind her, actually makes her deaf for a couple of seconds with his callings. She briefly wonders if he has a crush on the Bulgarian.

The clapping and yelling disappears and once again, the goblet spits up a new parchment.

"The Beauxbatons champion is... Fleur Delacour!"

Even she claps her hands this time, which makes her drop Brittany's hand. That girl is hot, what can she say? Brittany looks a little mad, so she quickly stops and takes her hand again.

The next piece of parchment lands in Dumbledore's hand.

"The Hogwarts champion.. Cedric Diggory!"

A tall Hufflepuff boy stands up among the sea of the Hufflepuff table, and even if Santana wished for a Slytherin champion, she is quite happy for him. She knows who he is, and she must admit that he's a great wizard. Cedric, as the other two champions, shakes their headmaster's hand and disappears down to the room trophy room behind the techer-tables.

They drop their hands to clap for their champion, when Dumbledore interrupts them and starts talking again and goes on about how the winning champion will have eternal glory and such, shows them the Triwizard Cup, that looks like a blue, shiny trophy, when the Goblet once again starts to glow like just before it spit out a parchment.

And there is a parchment, that their headmaster catch and frowns at.

_Isn't it just three champions? _She thinks briefly, before he reads in out loud, and the whole Great Hall falls into silence.

"Harry Potter."

* * *

"It's impossible," Quinn starts when they were released and on their way out of the Hall. "I can't come up with ONE thing that could have made it possible for him to put his name in there."

Brittany is quiet beside her, as they both listen to Quinn, who looks a little all over the place. The tall blonde beside her squeezes her hand, making her smile a little.

Draco is next to Quinn, who is in front of them. He mostly looks angry and confused. She knows that he is a little jealous probably, but he's just as confused as her too.

"Well, except that it IS possible," Brittany says, and Quinn turn around briefly but starts walking again just as quickly. "I mean, he figured it out."

"He isn't even close too be such a great wizard, and be able to do it behind Dumbledore's back." Quinn concludes. Draco is still quiet.

"Q, don't dwell on it. I hardly believe they will let him compete anyway," she says, trying to calm her best friend down. "He's under age."

Quinn takes a deep breath, but Santana can see how she can't let it go. Her friend is one of those people that needs to know everything about things that shouldn't be possible or just the things that interest her. Which kind of make her really smart.

The four of them stops as they reach the stairs down to the dungeon.

"Goodnight Brittany, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Quinn says and receive a nod in response. Draco says goodnight as well, and they leave Brittany and Santana alone.

"He cheated, didn't he?" Brittany mumbles under her breath and looks at her through her eyelashes. Santana knows that Brittany thought really high of that boy.

"Yeah Britt, he did," she sighs and look down at their joined hands. "It doesn't matter. I assume that they will give him a punishment."

Brittany nods and looks at her with _that _expression, that she never can place. Some students pass them, and watch them with curious looks.

She takes a step closer to the blonde to give her an affectionate kiss on the cheek. She doesn't even know how she dared to do that.

"Goodnight, Brittany." she whispers as she takes a tiny step back, watching as Brittany's eyes flutter open again, and that her mouth isn't entirely closed.

Brittany's lips pulls up into a breathtaking smile, her eyes twinkling in the candle lit room.

"Goodnight." she breathes out, before taking a step back, never breaking their stare. After the third step back, she slowly turns around and walks up the stairs. Minutes after Brittany has disappeared, Santana is still standing there, smiling like a fool.

* * *

A few days later, when Quinn wake her up for breakfast, Santana tells her that she's not hungry. Even if Quinn knows about her animagus training, she doesn't want to talk to her about it. So when Quinn walk out the door, leaving her alone in the girls dormitory, she locks the door and quickly gets out of her clothes to proceed with her daily training.

She isn't really sure what her form is, yet. But it has paws. And fur. And is _huge. _She hasn't dared to look in the mirror either, because what if she goes crazy? What if she can't cope with it, and it makes her mad?

She hates the feeling of her bones breaking, and the pain and discomfort that comes with it. It exhaust her body, and it takes a few hours before she feel completely good again, it makes her sore and her skin to bruise. She also thinks that Brittany suspects something. It has been too many times that her leg or arm hasn't healed yet or adjusted to the different bodies that she can barely move.

When she has pushed herself to her limit, (maybe too much) she transform back to her human body and lay on the floor panting for a few minutes before she stands on shaky legs to put her clothes on again, and she slowly moves up to the Great Hall to have her breakfast.

Quinn gives her a worried look when she sits down next to her, and Draco just stuff his mouth with food.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asks and takes a bite of her toast. The bulgarians that is guests at their table is throwing them curious looks, and maybe a little "I'm-Interested-In-You" looks.

"I'm fine." she replies as she reaches for the pumpkin juice. Quinn doesn't say anything, neither does Draco.

"So, what's on the schedule?" she asks, her eyes finding Brittany's back at the Ravenclaw table.

She wishes that she could sit next to her.

Her friends starts talking about the day and the lessons, but she doesn't really pay attention anymore. Because Brittany just turned around and her eyes are now staring back at her. Like Brittany could _sense _Santana watching her.

* * *

It's their free period, and Santana and the rest of the gang is hanging out in the courtyard when Harry Potter rush past them, yells at his friend, and then heads in their direction. He doesn't seem to notice them before it's too late though.

"There's Potter. Cheat." Jesse says and crosses his arms across his chest. He's standing next to Santana, and glance at her quickly, before returning to Potter.

_Boys._

"Why so tense, Potter?" Draco asks with a grin. He is currently sitting in the tree that they all stand next to. Harry seems troubled and _really _not in the mood for this, she notices.

"My father and I have a bet, you see," Draco spits out, "I don't think you're going to last ten minutes into this tournament," the blonde haired boy continues from his position in the tree, and then jump down from it. "He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five."

The boys, Jesse, Sebastian, Crabbe, Goyle and Draco meets Harry halfway, as the latter starts walking towards them. She and Quinn is still leaning against the tree, bored with what's going on.

" I don't give a damn about what your father thinks, Malfoy," Harry spits right back at him and pushes him backwards. "He's vile and cruel. And you're just pathetic."

Santana can actually hear Draco become furious as Harry walks away from him, not leaving him with the last say, she pushes off the tree and take a few steps towards him but he's already looking for his wand.

"Pathetic?" he mutters bitterly, but before he can actually make any harm, there is a new voice in the conversation, that interrupts them.

"Oh, no, you don't sonny!"

They can not even register everything, but suddenly Professor Moody appears and turns Draco into a ferret.

Then the Professor goes on about how he's going to teach Draco a lesson, making him fly up and down in the air. Quinn is rushing away from there, with Jesse and Sebastian in her heels, leaving her, Goyle and Crabbe there.

She is in so much shock that she can't even get it into her head, that a Professor, their _teacher_, has turned Draco into a ferret as a punishment and is calling him names. She looks over at Harry, that is behind Moody and she can see that he's just as surprised. (And maybe a little amused.)

In the corner of her eye, she sees Quinn and the rest of the gang come sprinting back with Professor McGonagall in lead, who for the matter, seems _very _bemused when she sees what is going on.

"Professor Moody!" she screeches. "What are you doing?"

Moody stops saying all the mean pet names he has for Draco, but keeps darting him up and down in the air. "Teaching."

Harry is laughing behind the big Professor, making her boil on the inside. Santana can also see that Quinn is _really _pissed, and clearly see red when she watch Harry laugh. Her hair turns into red again and her hands clench into fists.

"Is that a-? Is that a student?" McGonagall asks, and furrow her eyebrows together.

"Technically, it's a ferret." Professor Moody replies.

"It's Draco, Professor! Is he even allowed to be doing this?!" Quinn yells, just as Moody put the ferret into Crabbe's pants.

There are people that's watching the scene now, some Hufflepuff students are laughing along with Potter, and she feels a little bad. Poor Draco.

When they leave a minute after that, Professor Moody is yelling things about Draco's father, and how he can tell stories about him that "would curl your greasy hair, Malfoy."

She has a feeling that she knows what their Professor is talking about.

* * *

She figures that if Brittany isn't going to show some feelings for her, (if she has any...) then she better find someone else, that can make her forget about the blonde girl.

Jesse.

He's nice, handsome, and a real gentleman. They're currently at the Slytherin table, his arm is around her shoulders while they're eating breakfast. Quinn and Draco is nagging about something as usual, Sebastian is just quietly enjoying his toast.

(She begins to think that he doesn't like to be talked to, or _to _talk.)

She and Jesse is sitting so that they can look out over the Hall, so Santana can clearly see Brittany from here, laughing with her friends. The blonde haven't seen her and Jesse yet.

She isn't sure if she's nervous in a good way, or nervous in a bad way.

Jesse starts asking her about the tournament, what she think will be the first task, (that will take place in a like two hours.) who she thinks will win, blah blah blah.

Boys are boring. He smells musky and _manly, _and not at all like Brittany's sweet scent of flowers and honey. He's also one of those guys who tries to impress the girl he's interested in all the time. How fast he can drink his pumpkin juice, how many toasts he can eat in a minute, how many times he can piss off Quinn in a minute. The list goes on.

He just feel wrong, on so many levels. So she decides to tell him the truth. He is a nice guy, after all. Jesse needs to find someone that likes him back.

Santana whispers her biggest secret in the world, into his ear. When she is finished, he looks at her for a few seconds, and smiles at her.

"Really?" he asks, but doesn't drop the arm. "But you want to know if she'll be jealous, right? I can help you, it's no problem."

She smiles gratefully at him, and looks up briefly in the direction of the Ravenclaw table. Where she is met by blue eyes that pierce through her skin, and makes her shudder. And not in a good way.

Brittany's face is unreadable, but still so open. Her eyebrows are slightly furrowed, like she's trying to work something out, just like when she doesn't understand something in class. Her eyes are accusing, staring right at her. There is a toast on her left hand, and the other is clenched around a glass on the table. Tina and Mercedes is sitting on both sides of her. Tina is talking to her in what seems as a sweet and calming tone, but Mercedes is glaring daggers at her across the room.

She can feel Jesse stiffen next to her, like he's watching what she's looking at. He pushes her a little closer into his side, making her lose balance and the staring contest with her best friend. (or what they are,)

"And you are afraid of her not liking you?" he laughed nervously in her ear. "she's going to kill me."

* * *

They're on their way to the area where the first task is held. They have no clue whatsoever where it is, or what it is that is going to happen. Santana is next to Jesse, wearing black pants and a large brown coat with boots. She feels oddly comfortable next to him, the weird tension is gone and she actually laughs and jokes back when he's talking to her.

He's also very interested in Brittany, and apologizes for being a tool the other years about Santana's and the Ravenclaws relationship to each other.

Then he excuses himself to go find Sebastian, and then run up to the tall boy who is about five meters away in front of them.

Quinn and Draco is in front of her, and she's just about to call out for them to wait up, when a hand catches her wrist with the purpose of making her stop walking.

She is turned around and met with electric blue eyes. She starts smiling.

"Hey Bri-"

"What's up with you and him?" Brittany interrupts harshly, her voice breaking.

"Nothi-" she starts to say, all she wants is to take that back. Her smile falls. Just for a minute she wanted to try and make Brittany jealous, or fuck things up between them, and what they have. (Which, she is not sure what it is.)

"_Clearly_," Brittany spits out, _"something_ is up. He's all over you!"

Santana have never in her life seen Brittany so tense and so short in tone. Suddenly something snaps inside of her, and with the same tone, she spits out;

"So _what if something is up_, Brittany! Why does it matter? Shouldn't you me _happy _for me, you're my best friend after all?!"

They stare at each other. Both of them knows that Santana is right. Santana knows she's right. Brittany's behavior can just explain one thing: jealousy.

Brittany's mouth opens, and then closes again. It's in one tight line. Her eyes never leaves Santana's. They're demanding and furious and hurt and all of that stuff she shouldn't be feeling for her _friend._

Santana's insides are boiling, and the grip around her wrist is burning into her skin so she jerk it away from Brittany's slender fingers, and cocks an eyebrow at Brittany when the blonde open her mouth again. But just as last time, nothing comes out.

"Thought so." she mutters angrily, loud enough for Brittany to hear, and with one more look at Brittany, she turns around again and walks away as fast as she can.

Jesse is giving her a concerned look when she sit down next to him at dinner that night. Quinn asked her what was wrong earlier, but she couldn't bear to talk to her right know. She would lecture Santana about trying to make Brittany jealous and how dumb she can be sometimes. (All the time.)

* * *

The first task. She's nothing going to lie, it was all kinds of awesome. A dragon nearly killed Harry Potter. The part that wasn't awesome was that Brittany and her got into a fight, so the first task also contained not making eye contact with her blonde friend.

Friend.

Santana knew there was something more than that. But what if it wasn't? What if Brittany were just looking out for her, because she thought Jesse wasn't a good enough guy for her? But hat wouldn't explain the looks that Mercedes and Tina kept giving her whenever they were in the same room.

Maybe they were mad at her because Brittany was mad at her. Girls tend to do that sometimes. (All the time.)

"Hey, what's up with you?" the boy next to her asked. She shrugged in response.

Maybe she should just... date him or something. Not that it would make any difference, Brittany already thought that they did.

"I saw the way she was looking at you, before," Jesse begins as he takes a scoop of soup and a slice of bread. "I know that look very well."

He puts the soup and the bread in front of her, and as he fills a glass with water, he adds,

"It's the same way I look at Rachel."

Santana's brows knit together, as she puts all the pieces together. The loud Gryffindor girl from their last years Study of Ancient Runes class.

"Berry?" she hisses, and looks over the heads of Quinn and Draco towards the Gryffindor table, where all the Gryffindor students are fawning over Harry. Rachel is small compared to the other girls, and she isn't like them either. She's sitting far away from the crowd around Harry, with her friend Blaine.

"Yeah," he looks down at the table. "I kind of wanted a reaction from her.. that's why I.. yeah."

She smirks at him. "Because I'm the hottest girl around, right?"

He chokes on his juice and looks at her with big eyes. "N-no! I mean- I didn't mean that you aren't, b-but-"

She laughs at him then, and wraps her arm around his broad shoulders. "I'm messing with you."

"Right." he smiles nervously at her, and then his eyes dart away from her. She follows his gaze, and lock eyes with Brittany, who is watching them with rapt attention. Her eyes widen when brown orbs lock with blue ones, and she quickly looks down to her food in front of her.

"Whatever happened Santana," Jesse says genuinely, "you should try to fix it."

She sighs at this. "I didn't do anything, she stopped me on the way to the task and were like... really pissed off about '_that something was up with us_'"

He took a bite of his toast. "She's jealous." he said.

"Or just really protective." she pointed out, not wanting to get her hopes up.

"True," he trailed off, and dipped the bread into his soup. "but if that was the case, I don't think that she would have reacted that way."

"That's... true," she admitted and glanced over at him. "You're a boy. How are you so smart?"

He just laughed as a response.

* * *

The weather changed over a few days, and it turned colder and colder every day. It had been four days without talking to Brittany, and watching her interact with Artie all the time. Classes went just _great _when she had to watch them together almost all the time. She and Jesse had concluded that they would just stop trying to make their "loved ones" jealous and promised to just talk to them.

At least Jesse kept his promise and is now dating that Berry girl, which by the way, is the most irritating girl she has ever met.

Rita Skeeter wrote weird things about triangle-drama between Harry, his friend Hermione and that bulgarian champion, Victor Krum.

They're in the Great Hall to eat breakfast, and Quinn is as usual reading that crap, The Daily Prophet, with a hurt expression that soon disappears as Santana ask what's wrong.

"Nothing," Quinn mutters and folds the newspaper together and takes a sip of her juice while her eyes flutter over to the Gryffindor table for a second. "it's just that Rita Skeeter is such a liar."

"Nothing's new there." Santana sighs and sparks up a conversation with Draco about how boring it is without Quidditch this year.

She keeps a close eye on Quinn, how she can't keep her eyes away from the Gryffindor table and how she has this dreamy look all over her face. Santana figures that if Quinn wants to tell her about some kind of crush, she will do it eventually when she wants to.

No need to pressure her.

Rachel is with their gang this morning. She watches Jesse's lovesick expression as he looks at Rachel and tries to like her, even for just a minute.

Suddenly, everyone goes quiet and looks up behind Santana with confused, and maybe a little defending looks. She turns around to find _her _blonde standing there with a nervous face, as she looks around at Santana's friends as they're going to attack her.

"Hi," Brittany begins, licks her lips quickly as her eyes dart around them to settle on Santana's brown ones. "Can I maybe... talk to you?" she asks then, with a hopeful tone.

For a moment, Santana isn't sure if she really wants to. Brittany was kind of an ass, and then didn't even explain why she was being an ass for four whole days. She turns her head to Jesse, who is giving her an encouraged look that says, "_go on you fucking moron."_

She stands up and leaves her breakfast to follow Brittany outside to the courtyard, where the green leaves is beginning to shift color and drop to the ground

Santana can tell that Brittany is nervous, by the way she's not walking with the same grace she always seem to have, and the way she fidget with her Ravenclaw robe. She sits down at a stone bench and looks up at her with unsure eyes.

"Aren't you going to sit?" the blonde asks with a shaky and uncertain voice.

She ponders this for a second. Her heart is bursting with joy that Brittany is talking to her, wanting to talk to her, wants her to sit down next to her. Her head is doubtful- saying that she should continue acting hard-to-catch. But maybe that will send Brittany running?

Then she looks down at the girl she loves, and her heart melts at the broken look in Brittany's eyes. She just want to wrap the girl into her arms and never let go. They stare at each other, Santana looking at beautiful blue eyes, her high ponytail and her bangs that is all over the place. Her blue and bronze scarf is tightly wrapped around her neck because of the cold weather and the tip of her nose is slightly red.

She's the picture of perfection, so Santana doesn't even try to stop the smile that starts tugging at the corner of her lips.

Brittany looks at her with a shocked expression now, and she would too if their roles were reversed. But she can't help that Brittany is so sincere and caring and just absolutely adorable.

Without saying anything, she sit down beside the blonde who looks at her like she is the most important person in the world.

"I'm sorry, San," she starts but trails off, not finding her words. "I don't even know why I reacted that way... No, I know why," she breathes, and Santana's heart stops.

Is she going to-

"I'm in love with you,"

Brittany's shaking hands takes both of hers and rests them in her lap. Her eyes meet Santana, and the latter can see the determination in her blue orbs. They're fierce and passionate and so honest that it makes her throat clench painfully and her eyes prick with soon-to-be-tears.

"I have loved you since that time in the library, when me and Tina were studying. When you were sitting there all alone. Sometimes you would look up at me," she gulps and Santana can hear her voice shake and see that her hands are shaking even more.

Brittany is scared. Santana can see it in her eyes, so she untangles her left hand from Brittany's, only to watch the blonde panic for a second, before turning calm when she puts her hand on her chin.

"And I kept looking at you all the time just to see your pretty eyes,"

Santana feels her face scrunch up and the first tear fall from her eye. She tries to swallow that lump in her throat to tell Brittany that she loves her too. So much, that it hurts. The pad of her thumb stroke over Brittany's cheek, the skin under her touch is vibrating and warm. Alive. She sobs then, and a face-splitting smile grows on her face as she cries.

"I-I thought that I lost you, I mean... when you were with Jesse. Please tell me that I'm not the only one who feels this thing between us? Plea-"

If she doesn't have the power to speak, then she will show Brittany how she feels. And _how _much she feels for her. She presses their lips together hard, and she hear Brittany whimper, and feel her hands cradle the back of her head, pushing her lips more firmly onto her own.

Santana leans into the blonde with her whole body, both of her hands grip at Brittany's thighs, her nails digging into her fabric of her black skirt.

Her head is spinning, her emotions are all over the place and her hormones is on fire. Her whole body tingles in appreciation. Brittany's lips are so hot, but so cold at the same time because of the cold air. The tips of their noses are brushing together, and she shivers noticeably.

They pull away slightly, their breaths mingling together through their open mouths. The girl in front of her has her eyes closed, and she starts counting the freckles over her nose just as they open again.

This time it's Brittany who leans forward to kiss her. Her cold nose bumps against her upper lip slowly, and her lips part a little as they kiss again. Their lips mold together perfectly and warmly. Again. And again. Every time they move their lips against one another, it sends sparks through her whole body and makes the hairs on her arms to stand up straight.

Santana's hands are clutching at Brittany's white button-up shirt, and Brittany's hands has trailed down to her neck and chin. She's not sure when their kisses became needy and fast, but soon the blonde pokes out her tongue and runs it along her bottom lip. It makes a low growl escape deep down her throat.

She can actually see stars behind her eyelids the first time their tongues meet. She flicks her to meet Brittany's, it's warm and wet and everything that she thought it would be. Magical. She can feel Brittany sigh into the kiss. She puts her left hand on Brittany's thigh and the other one squeeze the side of the blondes hip.

They're both panting when they pull away minutes later, once again their warm breaths hitting each other, the cold air around them making their breaths visible. Brittany pulls her closer, pecks her on the lips affectionately and slow, which makes her smile against the taller girl's lips.

"I've waited so long for that," she admits in a whisper, blushing a little as Brittany smiles at her and traces her thumb over her bottom lip and down to her jaw.

"I'm in love with you too, Brittany." reveals and smiles back at the blonde, who is trying to not cry.

"I kind of figured." Brittany breathes out in a laugh, and pulls her into another kiss.

* * *

Later that night when she slips into the girls dormitory, Quinn is on her bed waiting for her. The blonde cocks an eyebrow at her, and she blushes deeply.

"Oh my God," Quinn gasps. "Santana Lopez, blushing? Is that even possible?" she teases and fakes a surprised gasp.

"Shut up, Q," she mutters but can't keep the smile away. She can tell that Quinn is happy for her.

"What happened?" she then asks, as Santana starts unbuttoning her robes and shirt.

"She- uhm..." Santana starts, her smile grows. "she took me out to the courtyard and we sat down on a bench. Then she told me that she's in love with me and then we kissed." she squeals happily in the end and Quinn jumps up from the bed to hug her.

They jump around in circles and giggles like little girls, but Santana doesn't care. They have never gotten the chance to jump around like this before. By the time they've stopped and sat down on her bed again, Quinn is back with all the questions.

"You told her you love her back, right? Was she a good kisser? Could you tell if she was nervous?"

"Yes, I did," she laughs. "Not that I have anything to compare with... but it was the best thing ever. So slow and... loving," she trails off and blush at the memory. "And she was shaking when she told me."

Quinn smiles smugly at this. "I will tease the shit out of her."

"Quinn! No!" the brunette slaps her arm. "don't be mean. She's already worried about how everyone will react."

"Okay, fine." Quinn fake pouts and then smiles genuinely at her. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Q."

* * *

"The Yule Ball..." Professor McGonagall begins, as they all are seated in a large room with the boys on one side, and the girls on one side. "Has been a tradition of the Triwizard tournament since its inception."

Brittany is sitting beside her in the front row of benches, slender fingers are playing with the inside of her knee as their leg brush against each other. When the blondes fingers start to trail higher, she abruptly laces their fingers together and gives Brittany a stern look. The blonde pouts back at her.

"On Christmas Eve night, we and out guests gather in the Great Hall..." the Professor continues as she walks through the quiet room filled with confused students.

"For a night of well-mannered frivolity."

She stops then, and look around at the students. Brittany is playing with her fingers, her hand warm and cozy. God, she just wants to kiss her right now.

"As representatives of the host school I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward. And I mean this literally, because..."

The Professor's gaze trails down to their joined hands, and Santana can swear that she saw a smile ghost across her lips.

"The Yule Ball is, first and foremost... a dance."

The room erupt in different kind of sounds depending on which side of the room you're on. The girls gasp in excitement, (she gasps happily because that means that she can go with Brittany) and on the boys side, there's gasps in annoyance and groans in displeasure.

She looks at Brittany, who is smiling fondly down at her, and is leaning in for a kiss as the Professor startle the whole room by clapping her hands together to get their attention.

"Silence!"

The room grows quiet.

And so... the practice begins.

* * *

She doesn't ask Brittany to the Ball. And Brittany doesn't ask her either. It's like a quiet game going on between them, to see who breaks first. After classes they're making about behind statues and in the girls bathroom. Every time Brittany has her pinned up against a wall or something like that, with her leg in-between hers and has her whining and gasping, she almost asks her.

To be her girlfriend, and

To go with her to the Ball.

They're currently in the Great Hall, studying, and watching nervous boys ask girls to go with them to the Ball.

"Has someone asked you yet, Quinn?" Brittany asks. Her hand is resting on Santana's thigh, like it belongs there. The brunette loves it.

"Yes, plenty," she replies with a bored tone. "None of them are good enough." she sighs and looks out over the sea of students.

Santana turns to the girl beside her, just as a boy from Hufflepuff with gigantic lips comes up to them and clears his throat to get Brittany's attention, which the blonde beside her gives him.

"Uhm- H-hi Brittany." the blonde smiles and Brittany smiles back at him.

"I was wondering... if you, you know- wanted to go to the Ball with me?"

"Actually, Sam," she starts, and Santana can see the boys smile fade, as well his hope. "I'm already taken."

"Oh." Is all he says, but he doesn't go away. She's just about to snap when he opens his mouth again.

"Can I ask you who you're going with?" he asks kindly, and maybe a little pissed off.

"Actually... this person hasn't asked me yet." she replies, and her fingers squeeze Santana's thigh, probably in an attempt to calm her down.

"Are you sure he's going to ask you? I mean... I really want to go with you, Brittany." he asks, his confident noticeably growing as he flashes her a smile. Is that his attempt to ask a girl out?

She snorts, and cover her mouth with her hand as she turn back to Quinn, who's in front of her. Her friend is looking just as amused as she is.

"I'm a hundred procent sure, Sam." Brittany says confidently, and is just about to turn back to face the table when he grasps her shoulder to keep her turned to him.

"Listen guppy-lips," Santana stands up and walks up to him, "she's clearly trying to let you down easy, so just walk away while you still have your pride." she sneers and his eyes widen. He knows exactly who she is, and how she run things.

She's actually little shocked when he doesn't walk away with his tail between his legs.

"Why don't you just let me have a conversation, _alone, _with her? You've been all over her lately." he replies, loud enough to turn heads.

"Open your eyes, _Trouty Mouth, _and you will realize that she doesn't want to _go _with you." she cross her arms and lifts an eyebrow at him, challenging him.

He hesitates, and then looks over her shoulder at Brittany. "I'll find you later, when you're alone, alright?"

Then he walks away before none of them can reply, or before Santana can hit him in the face.

When she sit down next to Brittany, the blonde is smirking at her and taking a bite of her toast.

"Green is a great color on you."

"Shut it." she mutters, and Brittany just laughs at her.

* * *

She doesn't know how she got pinned up again a wall in the owelry, the floor is covered in owl shit and it's freezing cold. It has started snowing, a lot, making it almost impossible to spend time on the grounds. But Brittany being... well Brittany, she dragged Santana up here to send an owl to her mother about a dress. And Santana she should do the same.

They sent the owls about thirty minutes ago.

Their tongues are wrestling and their hands are everywhere all over each other. She feels Brittany's strong hand circle around her waist to push her closer, (like it's possible) and mash their breasts together more firmly as her fingertips finds their way under her shirt and to ghost over her naked back.

It makes her gasp into Brittany's hot mouth and her toes curl in her shoes. She drapes her right arm over her back to keep her close and her left one fists in blonde hair.

Unfortunately, they are interrupted by footsteps climbing up the stairs to the tower. Not that they're a secret, but it's not entirety pleasant for other people to see them make out, so Brittany parts with her slightly and slowly, eyeing her up and down hungrily.

Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker steps into the room and seem to understand what they have been doing, because she quietly greets Brittany and quickly disappears up another floor.

They start to giggle, and Brittany takes her hand to drag her towards herself and kisses her gently. She loves this feeling she has with Brittany. When Brittany kisses and touches her, tells her she's pretty and beautiful. When she holds her in her strong arms.

That makes her forget about the world for a while. Away from all of her problems with her family, which, she hasn't heard from for a while. Caleb just once sent her a letter, asking how it all went with her _thing_. Her mother is probably sending her a dress, which she took all her measurements so it could fit her perfectly.

She's pulled back into reality when Brittany rub their noses together slowly.

"Where did you go?"

The blonde asks and smiles down at her, while she pulls her closer into her body.

"I was thinking about you and how happy I am," she whispers, and peck her lips. "How happy _you_ make me." Santana pecks her again and feels that Brittany smiles into the kiss.

"You make me so happy, Santana. You can't even imagine."

Okay, so, Santana knows that she needs to ask Brittany to the Ball. Because she can feel that the blonde has no intention of asking her, maybe because she took the first step and told Santana that she's in love with her.

Which makes it kind of "Santana's turn."

* * *

Quinn and her is sitting across from each other on Santana's bed doing homework. But the brunette can't really focus on that. All she can thing of is blonde hair, the body that comes with that blonde hair, and the lips that comes with that body.

She's tapping her fingers on the parchment in front of her, until Quinn hisses that she'll kill her if she isn't going to stop.

"S, just stop thinking about her, will you? I can practically hear your head spin."

Santana looks up at Quinn to find her glaring at her from across the bed.

"I'm sorry," she says, "I just need a way to ask Brittany to the Ball."

Quinn looks back at her for a second, then sighs heavily as she puts her things away.

"Just ask her."

"I want it so be special."

Quinn's eyes narrows.

"You don't have to wait for _the _moment, just _make _the moment special. I mean-" the blonde sighs again and inches closer to her as Santana shuts her books shut. "Take her to your special place or whatever, and just ask her. It doesn't have to be perfect."

The Lake. Of course, why didn't Santana think of that before? Should she get Brittany a present?

"Should I.. you know, give her something?" the brunette hesitantly ask as she frowns.

"Like what, a flower?" Quinn lets out a laugh, and smirks at her. "You can give her something on the night of the Ball, that would be super romantic."

Santana just nods, taking Quinn's opinion in as they study each other. The blonde has really matured, Santana notices. Her hair is longer, her face is less chubby and more woman-like. She can't help but note that her best friend is beautiful in many ways.

"Who are you going with?"

It slips out before she can even stop it. Quinn's eyes widen for a second, her bottom lip trembling for a second.

"With Blaise."

Santana gasped. "Zabini?"

Blaise Zabini was probably the most arrogant boy that Santana ever had the pleasure to meet. Arrogant, egoistic and wickedly smart. Tall, cheekbones to die for, black- he was a real catch. Or, so she thinks. She has never got information about his love life from anyone. If he even _had _any, that is. Which she would find odd, because of his weird way. Always keeping to himself instead of hanging out with his fellow Slytherins.

"Yes." Quinn confirms, not even a tiny, excited smile on her lips that a girl should have when they talk about their date to a Ball.

"When did he ask you?" Santana asks with a smile, that soon fades. "And why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't remember.. maybe three days ago." the blonde says, "It's not like I'm thinking about it all the time."

Santana frowns. "but aren't you happy?"

"I guess."

Quinn opens her book again and leans back.

* * *

It's only two days left to the Ball. The guys are swarming around both her, and Brittany. She can tell that the blonde is tired of waiting. Maybe she's tired of not knowing if they're even going _together. _She is, too, actually.

Brittany seems distant lately. But the brunette knows that it must be disappointment, disbelief.

So, she has a plan to ask Brittany to the Ball with her. Which will take place tonight.

They're in Ancient Runes class. Hermione Granger is the only one focusing on that their teacher is saying, as usual. Brittany's is in her own world, next to Santana. Their joined hands is on Brittany's thigh.

"Hey, Britt." she whispers to get her attention.

Brittany turns to her a little to quickly, with a small smile on her lips, her eyes raking around her face. "yeah?"

"Can we go for a walk, later during lunch?"

Brittany's smile fades a little.

"Oh. Sure."

Santana leans in to kiss her on the cheek, at the corner of her mouth. She watches as Brittany's porcelain skin blush under the move, and how the blonde takes a shaky breath while staring at her lips.

Oh, how she wants to kiss them.

Her heart is all warm and fuzzy, clouding her mind. She knows for a fact that she will do anything to protect Brittany, no matter what. It makes her weak, vulnerable. A fool. She thinks that maybe Brittany is her world. She lives to see her in the mornings, kiss her and be wrapped into strong and toned arms. It's her weakness, her feelings for Brittany.

She knows that she should stop while she can. Or, could she ever leave the blonde? The touch of her hand on her thigh, she way she smiles at her when she's up to mischief. Right before dragging her into an empty corridor to tell her that she loves her. Could she leave the way Brittany's nose scrunch up adorably when she doesn't understand something, or when she laughs?

Santana thinks that Brittany's laugh is the most beautiful thing on the planet, along with her soft pants in her ear when she kisses the blondes neck and lets her hands wanderover her body. Or when she groans when she bits down on the skin she has just kissed.

Brittany is the best thing that has ever belonged to her.

"Will you go to the Ball with me?"

Her whisper cut through the silence between them by the lake. It wasn't uncomfortable or anything, they were just enjoying the peacefulness.

Brittany looks over at her with a big smile on her face. Her eyes and hair is shining in the sunlight enclosing them, the light falling of snow is in the air.

"Yes." Brittany whispers back, meeting her halfway into a kiss. Santana wraps her arms around her neck, smiling goofily into the next kiss, the blonde wraps her own arms around Santana's waist and pulls her closer.

The blonde must have felt her smile, because soon they're just smiling against each other's lips and looking into each other's eyes.

* * *

She's standing by the mirror, watching as Quinn puts her hair into an elegant, low, bun. The gray, slim dress she is wearing is hugging her in all the right places. It's a dress that has a high neck, covers her shoulders, but leaves her back open. Her lips are deep red, so is her nails, her eyes is smoky with a mysterious feeling to her make-up.

It's perfect for her.

Santana must say, that Quinn is extra beautiful tonight. Her pale skin goes perfectly with her red dress, the shapes on the front of the dress is rather odd, but really interesting and it will catch a lot of eyes. She also wears red lipstick, but a lighter one. The blonde looks really natural, as always.

She follows Quinn's movements through the mirror. How her hands touches her hair like it's made of glass. Suddenly, the blonde stops her ministrations and their eyes lock in the mirror.

A heavy silence falls over them. It's almost like Santana is afraid of being happy, terrified of the idea of hitting the bottom again. She knows that something is bothering her best friend. There's something in her eyes and smile that's not entirely true. If she looks closer, she can see the make-up that has covered up Quinn's dark spots under her eyes.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" she asks.

At first she is not sure if Quinn heard her, because she doesn't seem to react in any way when she speaks up, not even blink.

"I know."

There's silence again as they watch each other. Why does she feel like they're far away from each other, like Quinn is hiding something?

Draco and the others is waiting for them, (and Pansy Parkinson, Draco's date, who she personally hates.) when they come up from the dungeons. Pansy and Quinn was chatting all the way up the stairs, but she isn't really "chatty" when there is people around that she hates.

All of the boys is literally wearing the same thing. Black dress robes. _This is why she likes girls._

Jesse has his arm around Rachel, who is wearing a light blue dress. Even she looks pretty nice.

"Looking good," Jesse smiles at her, and she raises an eyebrow at him with a small smile on her lips. "Brittany is going to go crazy."

"I whole heartily agree with Jesse, you look really great, Santana. The lipstick really goes well with your skin." Rachel compliments her.

"Yeah, you look good too, Berry." she says sincerely, making the other girl smile really big at her. She notices that Quinn is really tense.

She decides not to be a bitch tonight. She is far too happy and excited to even try. Brittany is her date tonight. _Brittany. _Not even two months ago, she thought that was not possible in a million years. Knowing that the blonde loves her back, it waiting for her outside the Great Hall, and is probably just as excited as her.

_Almost._

When they arrive, there is too many people to see if Brittany is even there yet. But Santana can feel her already. Her heart picks up even more, as she sees a tall blonde figure come towards them in the sea of people.

Santana's breathing actually stops for a moment. Her breath hitches, and she is sure that even her heart stopped beating. For a moment, everything seems to slow down into slow motion as this beautiful creature makes her way towards her.

Brittany's hair is straightened out, resting on her bare shoulders. She looks so breathtakingly beautiful that she can feel her body turn numb, as Brittany smiles at her through her light make-up that seems to pop her eyes, making them even bluer that before. Her dress light pink, also making her look tanner and natural and just absolutely perfect. It drapes over her legs in layers, almost as a wedding dress.

_(Great, now she's thinking about weddings.)_

She is so hung up on Brittany, that she doesn't even notice that she's right in front of her, Brittany's eyes scanning her up and down while she's shaking her head in disbelief.

"You're _so _beautiful," the blonde breathes and sighs peacefully, while their eyes find each other. Brittany smiles down at her, stepping closer. "Santana."

Next thing she knows is that Brittany is leaning in, pressing her lips against her own, making her whole body tingle and vibrate. She can feel safe hands on her hips, while her own hands takes a hold of Brittany's elbows, holding her arms in place as they kiss gently.

When they pull away, Santana opens her eyes to look at the blonde, and can't help but bark out a laugh as she sees the state of Brittany's lips. Smeared with her own, red, lipstick.

The blonde pouts at her, and doesn't even ask her what she's laughing about as she fiddles with her dress and pulls out her wand to remove the make-up that doesn't belong to her.

A minute later, they're talking with Santana's friends. Quinn and Brittany seems to get along fine, like always. Blaise Zabini, who is standing with his arm around Quinn's waist, seems to be really trying to be included into the conversation. He's interesting, she must admit, with his mysterious way and calm voice. But there's something off about Quinn, even if a handsome boy has his arm around her, she isn't really into it. Santana can tell.

Brittany on the other way, is totally into her. Her arm is draped really low around her waist, pulling her body into her side. Santana finds herself leaning into the blondes side, resting her head on the nape of her neck.

She hears Draco snickering behind her, and turns away from Brittany's embrace as Jesse, Sebastian and Draco starts openly laughing at something, or someone. She notices the source of their amusement, when she get to see the hideous clothes that Ron Weasely is sporting, next to Harry Potter. The rest of their friends quickly turns around along with her, only to start laughing as well.

The Weasely boy just hangs his head as they're about to pass them, Harry just glares at them.

Something slaps her arm, hard, and she turns to Brittany with a scowl. "What?" she asks, "I mean look at him, what's up with that?"

Brittany's eyes turns a shade darker, her lips in a thin line. "stop being like that, San!" she hisses, and cross her arms over her chest. "have some respect."

Santana suddenly feels guilty and ashamed, and crosses her arms too, as she pouts and looks down.

"Don't do that," the blonde whines as the others finally stops laughing. (Well, Jesse got a much more dramatic scolding session than did.) "You know I can't resist your pout, honey."

A hand cups her chin and tilts her head up so their eyes can lock.

"I won't say I'm sorry for yelling. Just," she takes a step closer "don't be like that."

Santana just nods in response, still a little ashamed. But Brittany lay a hand on the small of her back, and gently escorts her towards the Great Hall, after their friends. They stand with the other students, waiting for the champions to walk inside.

But Santana can't seem to find Quinn anywhere. Blaise is among them, talking to Sebastian and his date.

She finds her by the doors to the Great Hall. Watching the people that's still arriving. Santana follows her best friend's gaze, which is locked on a certain brunette, who is walking down the stairs in a light purple dress.

Hermione Granger. The mudblood that hangs out with Harry Potter.

She watched as Quinn's eyes followed the Gryffindor girl, down the stairs and into the waiting arms of Victor Krum. She studied Quinn's expression, how a pained look appears and how her brows furrows together.

Then how Hermione was looking back at the blonde across the room, and over Victor's shoulder. That face.. it was full of regret and guilt. A small smile, that said "I'm so sorry."

Quinn is the queen of not showing any emotion. But Santana can see through it, the struggle she's going through to not show how much it pains her.

Is this the thing that Quinn won't talk to her about? _Hermione Granger?_ How did this even happen! When, how, and _why?_

She shivers at the thought of Quinn's parents finding out. Santana's family finding out. Their fellow Slytherins. This is absolutely _forbidden_.

Then, Hermione's eyes is on her. They widen comically, and Santana just glares back at her. A mudblood is _not _destroying their future, or their families, or their reputation.

In the corner of her eye, she watches how Quinn seeks out what Hermione is looking at. Her best friend's gaze burns into the side of her head, after a couple of seconds she turns to Quinn so she can meet her eyes.

The blonde is actually looking scared of her. For the first time, she looks like she's going to break. Santana briefly wonders, if Quinn had told her. Would she be more comfortable with the whole thing? She thinks so.

With one last look, she turns around and into the Great Hall again to find Brittany.

* * *

The traditional dance began five minutes ago. Brittany is standing behind her, with her arms around her, swaying them back and forth. Santana has her hands over Brittany's, leaning back into her body. This makes her calm, just standing here and enjoying their time together.

Most of the students is dancing with each other now, even Quinn and Blaise. (_And Hermione and Victor.)_ but she hasn't noticed any longing looks or something. But she has clearly seen the looks that Quinn kept giving her.

"Come one, we're going to dance." Brittany whispers and smiles against her ear. She shudders, and Brittany takes her hand and drags her out on the dance floor to waltz. The blonde leads her, keeping her close to her body as she twirls her around and lifts her.

Brittany.

She's so perfect tonight, treating her like a real lady. She feels so taken care of, special and pretty that she can't keep the smile off her face.

"You're breathtaking tonight, Brittany." she whispers into her ear later, when the waltz has toned down into slow dancing. They have their arms around each other, their fronts brushing. Santana cups her face with both of her hands and stands on her toes to kiss her. "So damn beautiful."

This time it's Brittany who kisses her, and Santana snakes her arms around her neck. When they pull away, Brittany rests her forehead on hers. The brunette smiles at the blush on her cheeks.

"Awwh," she coos teasingly, "did I make you blush?"

"Shut up." Brittany whispers and pecks her lips and runs her hands up and down her naked back.

Santana gasps into her mouth, staring into Brittany's eyes, until the blonde kisses her again.

The music and everything fades away as Brittany stops swaying them and pulls her flush against her as their tongues finds each other. The only thing she can focus on is Brittany's warmth and smell, how her hands wander down dangerously close to her behind, pressing her against herself.

It's Brittany who pulls away, stroking her back. "Let's find some place private."

* * *

"Britt." she gasps out as the blonde starts sucking on her neck. This time it's Santana who has Brittany pressed up against a wall. They found a secluded spot on the second floor, where it's completely deserted from people.

Her own hands runs up Brittany's sides, stopping next to her breasts. They haven't gone there yet, to second base. Sex is out of the question, as long as it's at Hogwarts.

She doesn't want to lose her virginity in a classroom or in her bed here, at her school. She wants to go home with Brittany, wake up with her and go to bed with her. Go to the beach when it's sunny outside, and stay in doing nothing when it's raining.

Brittany looks up at her then, like if she knows what she's thinking. "It's okay." she tells her quietly, stroking her hand over her cheek, before it disappears down to her own hand, and guides her left hand to Brittany's breast. She barely cups it at first, taking a shaky breath. Then she holds in more firmly as Brittany leans down to kiss her deeply, her hands grabbing her head.

She squeezes it gently, testing it's weight and is really fascinated by the softness of it, and she grabs it more firmly.

It makes Brittany growl into her mouth, and lean into her touch as she increased the pressure, feeling Brittany's nipple harden under her touch. She breaks away from their kiss, and starts trailing her tongue down Brittany's neck and collarbone. Then she pinches the blondes nipple through the fabric of her breast.

Brittany _moans._

Her center clench painfully at the sound.

"That feels so good." Brittany whispers. Santana can feel her raising heartbeat under her lips, and Brittany's heavy breath in her ear. Santana does it again, making Brittany squirm against her.

They're interrupted by quick footsteps coming their way, lucky enough they're hidden behind a big statue, which make their line of sight over the corridor very wide. They part slightly, breathing hard as they hear to people argue.

"Hermione!" a desperate voice calls, as they watch as Hermione Granger rushes past them, but stopping in the middle of the corridor. That voice...

Then Quinn appears, her dress held up by her hands as she moves quickly over the floor in her high heels.

"I told you to not follow me, _Quinn._" the brunette hisses, making Santana want to slap her because of her tone she's talking to Quinn with. Brittany, who is behind her, silences her and hold her by her waist.

"I'm sorry, I just can't stay away from you." Quinn breathes and hesitantly walks up to the Gryffindor.

Hermione stays quiet, but from their hideout, Santana can see how a small smile plays at her lips.

"It hurt, seeing you with him."

Santana has never heard Quinn this genuine and careful before. It makes her sad, but also really proud.

"Well, you know the solution then, don't you?" Hermione raises her voice, it seems like she's mad again. Quinn fiddles with the red purse in her hand, looking right into Hermione's eyes as they speak. "Next time there's a ball, pluck up the courage and ask me before somebody else does,"

Santana haven't realized that Hermione is crying until this point, "and not be so stuck on your reputation and what your friends think."

It's quiet, as the brunette and the blonde is watching each other. Quinn isn't good with words exactly, Santana knows this. And she can't help but feel a little offended by the Gryffindor. She doesn't know her, how she is. Santana loves Quinn, and if this is what she wants, she will help her as much as she can.

"You don't know them, Hermione. You can't say that."

"I thought you talked to them?"

Quinn opens her mouth, like a fish without water, and Hermione starts shaking her head to the sides in some sort of disbelief.

"Are you telling me that you... lied to me? I thought you said that you would tell Santana, at least!" Hermione's voice is shaking with rage at this point, her tears running down her cheeks.

Quinn takes a step towards her, her hands reaching for the brunette. "I was going to tell her about us, I just... I was afraid that she would hate me." Quinn explains as she grabs both of Hermione's hands.

But the brunette seems to have none of it, and jerks her hands away.

"What a _great _friend she must be." Hermione mocks Santana's best friend.

"She's got better now that she has Brittany," Quinn murmurs, "She's not what you think she is."

"Really Quinn, she isn't? Muttering mudblood every time I walk past her, bullying me with the rest of your _friends _every time she gets the chance?"

Quinn stays quiet.

"Laughing at Ron, just because his family can't afford new dress robes?"

"This isn't _about _her, it's about _us,_" Quinn yells loudly, making Hermione shocked. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry that I'm a coward, a liar and not good enough for you," Quinn continues in frustration. "But I do love you, I do. But I'm not ready to let my family disown me and throw me out. Where would I go? I have nothing without my _family._"

"Quinn I-"

"If you don't get that, then I can't do this. I can't have you pressuring me, when we don't know how our future looks. We're fifteen, we're not getting married. And I won't give up my family or my friends for you, if I don't know if we're even going to be together." Quinn says, crossing her arms.

They're staring at each other for a few moments, before Hermione looks down at her feet, sighing.

"I get what your point, Quinn, and I love you too. But at least I want it to be a little bit real before it's gone. My friends hate you," she laughs a little, making Quinn smile shyly. "and your friends will probably hate me, as well. But if they really care for you, they will be happy for us."

Santana turns around in Brittany's arms as her best friend in the whole world, kisses Hermione Granger.

* * *

She wakes up surrounded with a familiar smell, her back pressed against something warm and comforting, and an arm around her waist, quiet breaths at the back of her neck.

Santana lies still, sinking further into Brittany's body and taking a deep breath.

"You're awake." Is breathed into her ear, making her smile.

"I am."

They are silent for a moment, enjoying their almost naked bodies molded together.

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday, Santana."

The brunette turns around in Brittany's arms, and they tangle their bare legs together and pulls each other close.

"I saw it you know, when I went looking for her before the Ball even started. I just knew it when I saw them across the room, looking at each other," she tells the blonde, who leans in to kiss her gently for a second before she pulls away, looking deep into Santana's eyes.

"My first thought was about our families, asking myself how Quinn could even consider a _mudblood,_" she takes a breath. "but I came to the conclusion that if she's happy, I will support her through it all."

She doesn't realize then she's crying until Brittany brings her thumb up to stroke the tears away.

"And she didn't even trust me enough, B. She didn't want to tell me, because she was _afraid _of me. Am I really that horrible?"

Brittany is quick to shake her head, "no, no, no" she coos as her fingertips dance across her forehead to brush away her bangs. "your heart is pure. But your mind is bad sometimes, failing you,"

The blonde kisses her then, sweetly and lovingly. "I love _you, _all of you. I always have." she whispers against her lips.

Santana pulls her closer, kissing her back with everything she has. Her mind racing in time with her heartbeat.

"But Santana, you should talk to her." Brittany tells her minutes later, panting against her lips.

"I want her to come to me." she admits and Brittany smiles gently at her and runs her hand at the side of her waist while nodding her head.

"I love you too, Santana."

They kiss again, not deeply, but it feels like they bare their souls to each other, sharing themselves almost entirely.

* * *

They lay in bed as long as they can, Santana resting her head on Brittany's chest while watching the blue drapes shine around them on Brittany's bed. Until the girls that Brittany share her dormitory with came through the door around nine. So they headed to breakfast, not wanting to part some one another.

Quinn sit down in front of them, ten minutes later.

Santana can feel the awkward tension, but quickly realizes that it's all in her head. Because Quinn doesn't know, that Santana knows. The blonde Slytherin is just talking to her about the things they always talk about during breakfast.

Quinn needs to have the courage to tell her herself, not by being forced.

Santana is ready to take a sip of her juice when there's a voice calling Brittany's name. They all snap their heads up to see Artie Abrams standing there.

"Why don't you come sit with us?" he smiles at the Ravenclaw, ignoring both Quinn and Santana. He points towards the Hufflepuff table, where Tina and Mercedes is sitting.

"I'm sorry, I want to spend time with Santana. I can come and find you guys later?"

Santana can't even begin to explain how stupid she thinks he is. He's just trying to not get Brittany to spend time with _her_, making her really pissed off. Even Quinn scoffs at him, mostly she just ignored people that she didn't think deserved her attention.

"It's true, isn't it? What everyone is saying?" he asks then, making the two Slytherins frown even deeper. "About you and her?"

He's mad. And he says it like it's the most disgusting thing that he could ever think about.

"What about us?" Brittany asks him, turning her body towards him threateningly.

"Are you involved with her? Everyone is talking about it, how you can be with her," he mutters back, his eyes flicking to Santana for a second. "Why didn't you tell us, Brittany?"

Brittany snorts. "I told Tina and Mercedes about it. They're the only ones I care for, when it comes to sharing things."

"I thoug-"

"Artie, I can't have you running after me as a lovesick puppy anymore. I don't like you, and how you talk about Santana."

He just stands there, a broken expression on his face, his hands twitching and eyes full of disbelief. Santana _almost _feel bad for him. _Almost._

"Now run along, four-eyes, I'm losing my appetite by just looking at you." Santana scowls at him. He opens his mouth to respond, but nothing comes out. He looks back and forth between them, and then turns on his heels and walks out of the Great Hall.

"That was mean, Santana." Brittany scolds her, but the brunette only shrugs with a smirk on her lips.

"Oh, c'mon Britt, he kind of deserved it."

Brittany just scowls at her.

* * *

The trees begin to bloom again, and the grass slowly turns greener every day. Santana and Brittany only grows closer to each other, even if some of the students doesn't approve of them at all.

Things between Quinn and Santana though, is still the same before the incident that Santana wasn't meant to see. But the brunette can't believe that she's been so blind all this time. The looks that Hermione and Quinn gives each other. The way Quinn hurries out of a classroom and doesn't explain where she's going. The way the blonde seems to just disappear some nights.

Quinn has yet to talk to her, and to open up about what is going on with her and Hermione.

She and Brittany is currently on their daily outside walk, their robes on and their house scarfs wrapped tightly around their necks. They're sharing a bag of candy, that Santana is carrying while Brittany talks about how good the blue in the sky goes with the trees.

It reminds her about how much she loves this girl. Just by the way she talks about the nature, how she is so open with everything and doesn't feel like she must hide any weird thoughts from Santana, not believing that Santana will get freaked out or think that she's stupid.

Like the rest of Brittany's peers. Like Artie has started doing.

Don't get it wrong, Brittany is a very loved girl, popular and beautiful. But Santana can clearly notice that her social status became worse when she got official with Santana. But she doesn't worry too much, Brittany is the star of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. When this whole thing has been forgotten, and their relationship is being more accepted, Artie and his gang will just cool down.

Artie, Sam Evans, and that irritating guy called Matt. They're always making fun of Brittany at their lessons. Santana thinks it's just luck that she's doesn't share the same classes as Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, because then she would've beat the living crap out of them. She keeps it low, just waiting for the right moment to revenge her girlfriend.

Her thoughts are interrupted by a familiar pair of lips smashing into her own, and a hand at the back of her head. She can feel Brittany smile into the kiss, making her smile as well. Their mouths open, Santana sucking on Brittany's bottom lip and her hands find their way to the blonde's waist, the bag of candy falling to the ground with a thud.

Brittany pulls away first, an adorable blush across her face. "What were you thinking about?" she murmurs and kisses the corner of the brunette's lips softly.

"You." Santana answers truthfully, a grin spreading across her face.

She believes that no-one but Brittany will make her feel this way. The way her heart is almost pounding out of her ribcage. She believes that no-one but Brittany will ever make her smile like this. No-one will ever make her fall in love this much, ever again. But a future without Brittany at this point doesn't exist.

Brittany seems to be able to read her thoughts, because she gives Santana another breathtaking kiss, slipping her tongue into her mouth to massage the brunette is with her own. Santana moans into the kiss, holding Brittany tighter around her waist, and Brittany's arms finds their way around her clothed neck. They suck on each other's tongues and lips, biting and humming.

She believes that kissing Brittany, will never get old.

* * *

The second task is taken place in the middle of the Black Lake. They have to take boats out to the platforms that they've built for this event.

Santana holds out her hand for Brittany to take, and helps her up safely on the platform. Her girlfriend winks at her, making her smile at the blonde like a lovesick teenager. (_She is a teenager.) _

She insists that Brittany climbs the stairs first, up to the highest level where they can literally see _everything _that is going on later.

They stand so they can lean onto the reeling at the front, making them have the perfect view_. _Quinn climbs up right after them, and then Draco. The four of them watch as more boats bring more people out to the three platforms.

She smiles as Brittany slides up behind her, with both of her hands on either side of her, holding on to the reeling. Santana leans back against her, feeling her girlfriends breasts through her clothes_, _making it hard to concentrate. She snuggles into Brittany's neck, turning her head a little to kiss her jaw as Brittany presses her against the fence, and snuggles back by placing a kiss on her head.

Dumbledore starts talking about how each of the Champion is missing something dear to them, and that they have one hour only to collect these items at the bottom of the lake.

Santana barely catches the way Quinn tense up for a second.

The cannon goes off a second after that, and all of the Champions jumps into the water.

(Well, except for Harry Potter that kind of falls into the water.)

Time passes. Fifty minutes later, Cedric Diggory appears out of the water with Cho Chang by his side. And that's when it finally clicks. The treasures they were going to retrieve, where _people. _But that means.. Hermione? Is Hermione Krum's treasure? As an applause erupt around them Santana looks over at Quinn, who's hair is slowly turning white, and her skin is getting paler and her eyebrows is slowly turning white. _Quinn is scared out of her mind. _

If Brittany was down there, at the bottom of the lake, surrounded by mermaids and other horrible things, she wouldn't be able to cope with it.

Brittany also seems to realize it seconds after Santana and turns her head straight forward to not show that she's seen what she's not meant to see.

She looks just as pained as Santana feels.

Another applause and callings erupt, the three of them whips their heads around and get to see Victor Krum in the water, and next to him is Hermione.

She can practically feel Quinn's anxiety next to her. The blonde girl's body is tense as they watch how Victor helps Hermione up onto the platform. But the Gryffindor doesn't have eyes for him at all as she's surrounded by people that gives her robes and towels to stay warm. Her eyes are searching around her, maybe for a special person.

Santana's heart actually clenches as Hermione and Quinn seems to spot each other through the crowd and share a longing and painful look. She closes her eyes for a second, breathing Brittany's scent in to calm her mind.

* * *

_Santana. I want you to burn this paper as soon as you've read it._

_Something is happening, and soon. I want you to be prepared for what is coming, but I cannot tell you in a letter._

_Mother and father, they're prepared, and so am I. But you're my little sister, and I will not leave you in the dark._

_Our Lord will be returned. Do not panic, and do not send an answer. It's risky enough for me to do this._

_I found a way, Santana. I found a way to bring him back, along with my dear friend. _

_Blood will probably be spilled, but not our honor. We will get rewarded big time. It's time for the Lopez clan to step forward into this war that's coming._

* * *

"_He's back. He's back. Voldemort is back"_

She blinks once, twice. Then scrunch her eyes together, just as Brittany's hand grabs her painfully in her bicep.

There is a man screaming somewhere in front of where they're sitting. But she can't see him because of the large crowd that is covering her sight.

"_That's my son"_

Echoes in her head, and then the man let's out another scream, pain evident in his voice.

"_That's my boy"_

Her girlfriend, who is beside her seems just as frozen as she does. Is this the price they had to pay to bring their Lord back. To get honor and power. Then so be it.

But it's just that Brittany is crying.

Santana was prepared.

But the most beautiful creature in the world is burying her face into the nape of her neck and let's out a heartbroken sob. Santana swallows and averts her eyes to Quinn and Draco, who is sitting at the other side of her.

To her surprise, Quinn's hair hasn't changed. And Draco doesn't look that bothered that she thought he would. And she understands that both of them _knew._

She placed an arm around Brittany and pulls her closer into her body. A soft kiss is placed on top of long golden hair. Her girlfriend curls into her side like a baby, and her hands drop into Santana's lap.

Quinn and Draco is watching them when she turns her head towards them and they both look her straight in the eye. Like they're asking her if she _knew._

She just stares back at them, her eyes darting between the both of her best friends in the whole world as they share a secret moment.

* * *

Cedric Diggory is dead. She's surprised that she's not as sad as she feels like she should be. She just feels empty. Nothing.

She feels nothing.

Brittany has been quiet a lot these last days of school. The blonde looks tired and she always falls asleep crying next to Santana.

_That _makes her feel like she's about to die.

Their hands is entwined as they listen to Dumbledore telling the student body, along with their guests, that Cedric Diggory was murdered.

By Lord Voldemort.

She wishes that someone so innocent wouldn't have died. She spoke to him once before all this, briefly in the hallway as she asked him if he had a parchment she could have. He gave it to her with a smile, that left her own mouth into a small smile as he wished her a good day.

Quinn and Draco is on a bench in front of them, listening to Dumbledore with their heads down as they were praying.

"Now the pain... we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, and reminds us, that while we may come from different places and speak with different tongues... our hearts beat as one.

In light of resent events... the bonds of friendship that we've made this year will be more important than ever."

She swallows audibly at these words and closing her eyes as she feels Brittany's hand in hers. And presence and the warmth of her. What is Brittany was the one who was gone. What if Santana was the one who sat and cried quietly instead of Cho Chang.

Santana squeezes the hand in hers and Brittany turns to her, watching her with a sad face. But her eyes are burning with affection.

"I love you." she whispers. Her eyes starts to water as she utter the words.

"I love you too."

* * *

This time, by the lake, they're quiet.

They listen to the water as it meets land and the wind that blows through the trees by them.

Brittany has her arm around the brunette, and she feels like nothing in this world can get near enough to harm her is the company of the blonde.

She rests her head onto Brittany's shoulder and Brittany leans her head against hers after a gentle kiss has been placed in her hair.

Santana wants to remember this moment forever. When they are together, and none of them is hurt. Both of them is alive and well, and they love each other. She never wants this to change.

She is sure that her heart isn't ice because of Brittany.

And she will do anything to keep this girl that has her wrapped up in her arms, safe. Anything.

* * *

**AN2:**

So there you go. Hope you enjoyed it!

By the way, I know that Proffessor McGonagall doesn't teach "the dance" to the whole student body, but I just figured that I could write it like that and adding a little extra scene.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
